The Angel with Devil's Horns
by KKCopper
Summary: Another killer is in Seattle, and none are too overly worried about this until Seth imprints... Could his new love be the killer? If so, what will come out of this new bond? Will it be worth of it, or will both be hurt too much in the process...?
1. News or Not

**Serial Killer Attacks Seattle **

In the past year, Seattle has had nothing but bad luck when it comes it killings. Now it seems another demon is on the loose, but this one is not crazy like our last one… but a little more traditional… predictable. The person, whomever they may be, has been targeting young men, mostly runaways, as their victims. With 8 deaths so far, how will we know who's going to be next? And when will they be stopped?

**Seth's POV**

I sighed as I looked over Leah's shoulder at the paper, shaking my head as she grew angry at every word. "_It's on page 7 for Heaven's sake! It must not be THAT important… and yet, here she is, getting overworked as always…"_

"WHY aren't you more worried about this Seth?" she snapped at me, "This… THING could come after you!"

I barked out a laugh, completely unperturbed. "I'm surprised that you haven't realized that _I_ can take care of myself by now. And besides, if they messed with me, THEY would be the one getting hurt."

Leah shook her head and rolled her eyes.

I patted her on the shoulder. "Now, come on, let's forget about this and go to the woods. Jake might want to talk with us."

Leah sighed. "You can go, if he needs me, come back."

I shrugged. "Okay, whatever," I said before running out the door and into the woods.

I quickly ditched my pants, tying them around my ankle, before shifting into my wolf, my sandy-colored wolf. I shook my head, as if I had wet fur, before looking up and bolting through the woods.

My thoughts weren't alone.

"_Hey Seth,"_ Quil instantly greeted. He was near the Cullen's house, which is where I was headed. I wanted to ask them about the story in the paper… and if they thought it was another Vampire or not… I wasn't overly worried about it, simply curious.

Quil heard my mental planning's and thought over the article as it ran through my head again.

"_Hm… I bet it's just some wacko,"_ he commented, _"but if you _really_ want to ask them, go right ahead."_

I barked out my laugh again, amused at how they made him nervous… I understood, sort of… but it still didn't make a difference about how I felt towards the Cullens. I trusted them.

"_Don't worry, I will ask,"_ I replied as the Cullen house drew nearer. I was beginning to hear voices coming from inside, though they were only a murmur, and the scent was becoming stronger.

I ran a bit harder as I drew nearer. Then I suddenly stopped and shifted, pulling my pants up… I could see the lights of the house through the trees.

"Seth's got something to ask us," I heard Edward say (probably to Bella or Jake) in a soft voice as I headed up the stairs.

"Hey," I greeted, heading over to the couch and plopping down. I felt totally comfortable.

Jake was sitting on the floor with Renesmee in front of me. They were playing chess. I grinned at Renesmee who grinned back before moving her knight and capturing Jake's castle. Bella laughed behind me.

"So, Seth, what did you want to ask?" Edward questioned as I looked over my shoulder at him.

"Well, Leah –" I started to say, then Jake cut in.

"This ought to be good…" he muttered under his breath.

I rolled my eyes, but cracked a grin as I continued, "Leah and I were reading the paper this morning… and an article on Seattle… and there's another serial killer on the loose…"

Carlisle paused by the kitchen door when he heard me say that and stopped to listen.

"They say that the… person has been taking young male victims… They've killed 8 people so far in the past 2 ½ weeks…" I informed them. Then I looked over at Edward again, curious. "Could it possibly be another Vampire?"

_**A/N: sorry for the shortness, I'm writing another chapter now, and it will get longer and better, but here's the beginning. Hope you like it, please review~**_


	2. An Angel's Power

(_**A/N: This chapter is going to be much longer, and the POV from chapter to chapter won't change unless I post otherwise. Thnx for reading!)**_

Edward honestly considered it, I could tell by the look on his face.

Just then, Carlisle took a step into the room, looking at me. "It's very possible," he said, "probable even, but not something to be overly worried about. They may be in the news, but they are hiding themselves fairly well. As long as this person, assuming it is a Vampire, doesn't overly lose control, we should all be fine."

I nodded. "Okay," I said, my curiosity satisfied.

Jake laughed. "Well that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." Then he wrinkled his nose as Renesmee smiled and all but shouted. "CHECK!"

Jake quickly moved his king and all of us laughed, our lives completely back to normal in a second.

At least, for those of us present in the house…

**Krystle's POV**

I sighed as I shoved the boy I had just finished away from me. He had been good while he lasted.

We had just got done watching a movie when I had attacked him. I always liked to play with them a bit first before killing them, it just made the hunt more fun.

The boy I had just killed's name was Chase, he was 14 and had dark brown hair. He'd run away from home a few days earlier which had now turned out to be the biggest mistake of his life… for, now, he had no life.

I smiled to myself and wiped the blood away from my lips. I was a Vampire… that aged. I never understood it entirely… but I'd aged (though I wasn't anymore) and I craved blood. I'd always thought Vampires couldn't age… but maybe I was wrong.

Right now, I looked 16, but I was actually more like 12 in year wise. I'd grew up in the streets all my life, I didn't know who my parents… or creators were, but I'd been fine without them…

So far.

Chase had been my 9th victim. My 9th victim, and the most delicious by far. I smiled at the memory of his blood before sighing and leaping to my feet, picking up Chase's body at the same time. I had to dispose of it.

I quickly dashed into the woods (for we were on the outskirts of town) and threw him up a random tree. I shrugged, not really caring who found him, actually hoping a bit that he would fall out on top of someone (I grinned evilly at the thought, wishing I could see it happen if it did so I could laugh out loud).

After "disposing" of him, I dashed back into town, and then slowed to a human pace once I was downtown.

Men, young and old alike, all would stop and look at me as I walked by. I grinned to myself; soaking in the attention happily as I stepped into a Pizza Hut, I was still hungry.

Another thing I thought that was weird was the fact that I could _eat_ and _digest_ human food. I didn't think Vampires COULD eat human food… but I never pondered over those thoughts for long for I knew I would never find the answers I wanted.

I walked over to the waiter behind the podium and smiled dazzlingly at him. "Is there a table open?" I asked him in my best sweet-innocent-little-girl voice.

The man blinked in shock, looking at me as though I was an angel (which I was, in my mind). "Um… ye-yeah… Yeah, there is," he stuttered.

I smiled again. "May I sit there?" I continued.

"Uh, y-yes. I mean, of course," he managed to say, quickly grabbing a menu and leading me over to a table.

"Aw…" I said in a soft voice.

"What is it?" he asked, slowly turning eager.

I looked up at him with my lower lip sticking out in the perfect pout. "Is there any way I could have a booth?"

"Of course," he eagerly agreed and led me over to another booth towards the back of the restaurant.

"Thank you," I said, letting one of my hands graze across his cheek before I sat down.

He was dazzled again. "Yo-you're welcome," he managed to get before setting down my menu and stumbling away.

I grinned once more before turning my attention to the menu.

That's when I felt something…

It was like nothing I'd ever felt before, a… tingling… in the back of my head. Actually, the right back corner of my head… I didn't know what it was but my instincts were telling me that something… or someone was near... someone powerful…

Unconsciously, I'd just discovered my "power". I could sense danger, or other vampires or supernatural creatures, and, right now, another vampire was approaching….


	3. Pizza, Alice and Crazy Silverware

The Vampire walked past the windows of the food restaurant. He was a male, about average height, with golden hair that was splayed all over the place. With him was a girl, who reminded me of a pixie… They seemed to be together…

I watched them with curious eyes, wanting to almost rush out there and ask them all the questions I've ever had.

I honestly considered it… and rose from my table.

**Alice's POV**

Jasper and I were walking through downtown Seattle, for I had managed to finally drag him along on a shopping trip with me since Bella wouldn't go, when I suddenly had a vision… of nothing. The future was blank, like when I tried to see Renesmee or one of the stupid werewolves…

But what did it mean?

I'd froze when I'd seen the vision and Jasper instantly reacted. He stepped in front of me and put his hands on my shoulder. "Alice, what is it?" he asked in a low voice.

"I can't see anything," I whispered.

Jasper sounded confused (and concerned). "Like with Renesmee?"

I nodded. "Exactly like that, or like with the wolves…" I replied in a soft voice. "But they're nowhere near for heaven's sake!" I exclaimed, still keeping my voice low as I did.

My vision went away, my normal sight coming back just as a girl stepped out of the restaurant. She was looking at us curiously.

Jasper's head whipped around when he noticed me looking past him. He pulled me closer as he looked at the girl. She appeared to be harmless… maybe lost even, but he saw her as a threat.

The girl came closer to us, a bit or nervousness in her eyes. I shrugged off Jasper's protective arm and took a step towards her. Maybe she WAS lost.

"Yes, can we help you?" I asked her in the best caring voice I could, trying not to scare her.

She paused, the confusion growing in her eyes as she thought.

**K POV**

I didn't know what to say to her, how to start, but I knew I had to ask soon… I felt that if I didn't that the male would whisk the kind girl away before I could ask my questions.

I could now tell that both of these people were vampires… They had felt so strong before because I was reading them both at once… but now I could feel a different… aurora… coming out of each of them, separately…. It was a weird feeling, but I pushed it away as I decided to ask my question.

"Look," I said in a low, swift voice, "I know you're vampires… and I am too… but I have some questions…" The female's face became shocked and I spoke more quickly. "Well, see I can age… and I can eat human food… I don't know why but –"

The girl cut in. "How old are you? Do you have a family?" her voice was only concerned.

"I'm 12… I think… and I raised myself… I never met my parents… or creators… or whatever…" I explained.

The girl's eyes remained wide as she glanced back the man. "Should we take her to Carlisle?" she asked in a lower tone. "He'd be interested in this."

The man thought about it then nodded.

I became nervous, what were they talking about? I only had questions; I didn't want to talk with this … _Carlisle_ person. I took a step back as the girl turned back to face me.

She could tell that I was about to leave, because, just then, she said (with a gentle smile on her face). "We can help you, and answer all your questions at the same time… My name is Alice by the way." Alice held out her hand.

I hesitated, then took an uneasy step forward and shook it. "I'm Krystle…" I whispered.

Alice smiled at me, then gestured towards the male. "That's Jasper."

Jasper nodded once at me and I nodded slightly back.

"Who's' Carlisle?" I asked suddenly, nervous.

Alice continued to smile warmly at me. "He's our… father, so to speak. We live with him in our coven. He's the kindest vampire I've ever met, trust me, you'll like him," she told me.

I thought about it a moment, then decided to trust her. "Okay," I whispered, "I'll come with you."

Alice now beamed. "Good," she said happily, then stepped back and took Jasper's hand. "We'll go back to the car and drive you there," she said, and then turned around with Jasper and began to head in the other direction.

I quickly jogged up behind them and stayed right behind them until we got to a Yellow Porsche.

Alice beamed at my shocked, yet obviously envious, expression. "You'll have to squeeze in back, unless we make Jasper run the whole way." She turned her beam to Jasper who just shook his head, but a smile was playing on the corner of his lips.

I shook my head, uneasy still. "I can sit in back," I whispered.

Alice's smile disappeared, upset by my lack of trust. But, after shaking her head, she got in the car.

Jasper moved his seat up for me and I scrambled in back. I sat parallel to the back of the seat as Jasper moved his seat back in place and climbed into the vehicle just as Alice started it up.

I sat silent as the car flew down the road. We were easily going 120 mph… but I wasn't afraid. I knew Alice could process all the cars and turns just fine, even at the speed. Also, I knew that if we DID crash that we would survive… even if the car didn't.

We drove out of Seattle and through many miles of woods before flying into a small town. I caught a glimpse of the sign as we entered it.

"Welcome to Forks…" I muttered under my breath as the town continued to fly by. "_What kind of town is named after silver-ware?"_ I thought to myself.

Just as quickly as we came into the town, we left it. We were soon flying through the woods again.

I looked out the window at the clouds looming overhead. I was always grateful for them, for I'd discovered, when I was 2 in human years, that I… glowed… in the sunlight. After that, I'd ran away to the Olympic Peninsula, where it was almost always cloudy. (I'd originally lived in Missouri).

I was just beginning to wonder how far we would be going when Alice suddenly turned the car down a gravel road that led into the woods.

That's when my… feeling… came back. There were vampire's ahead, and a lot of them… as well as something… or someone else, some other type of powerful creature, which I couldn't quite identify…

What had I gotten myself into?

**S POV**

I ran through the woods freely, free of any orders or instructions… at the moment. Quil and Embry had taken off to go see a movie and Leah had finally come around, so now it was just us in the woods.

"_So, you asked them about the article?"_ Leah thought, a bit of surprise in her mind.

"_Yeah, I was curious…"_ I replied in pathetic defense. What was so terrible about asking a question? He acted as though I'd just confessed committing a murder.

Leah rolled her eyes in her head. She was farther from the house then I was, jogging closer to the treaty line, where as I was near the creek… This is why I heard the commotion inside before she did.

"_What's going on?"_ I wondered "out-loud" and ventured nearer to the house.

"_Seth…"_ Leah warned, uneasy about the unusual racket.

"_I'll be fine,"_ I reassured her. Then, before she could say anymore, I shifted.

**K POV**

Alice led me inside after parking her car in a garage. I could hear voice's talking from inside, and the tingling was getting stronger. I was instantly uneasy, but I was beginning to trust Alice so I allowed her to lead me inside, Jasper was right next to us the whole time.

Alice opened the door and stepped into the house before me. "We're home," she announced in a sing-songy voice, though it seemed that everyone who was in the house was in the front room and obviously knew this.

Jasper stood behind me as I took a tentative step inside the building, glancing around anxiously. Everyone was looking at me.

"Alice, who is this?" a man with golden blonde hair asked. He reminded me of pictures I'd seen of Zeus…

"Her name is Krystle," Alice informed them all.

A man with bronze-ish red hair spoke, "They found her in Seattle, while they were out shopping…" He paused, then glanced back at Alice.

"She stopped us outside a Pizza Hut… She had some questions to ask us," Alice began to explain. All eyes were still on me, I shifted my weight from foot to foot (though I didn't need to) uncomfortably.

"She's like Renesmee," Alice finally finished, deciding not to explain any further. But, instantly, everyone seemed to understand something.

All eyes that were on me widened and I shrunk back towards the door, ready to bolt in a second. I was lost on what they were talking about. Who was this Renesmee? And where was the man that I was supposed to talk to… Carlisle? I couldn't believe I'd even come… What if they wanted to kill me?

I took another step towards the door when a very kind-looking lady took a step towards me. She'd been standing by the golden-looking-Zeus before. She extended one hand to me.

"Sweetie, it's okay," she soothed in a sweet voice and I instantly trusted her. She sounded so caring that I simply couldn't NOT trust her…

But my head was still buzzing.

The bronze-ish red haired man squinted his eyes suddenly, looking confused or… fascinated, but he held his tongue, keeping whatever it was that he was thinking about in his head.

"We won't hurt you," the sweet lady continued, "We want to help you."

"Help me with what?" My voice shot up an octave, but when Jasper gave me a look (along with a few others in the room… like the big man standing near the stairs) I lowered my voice. "I only had a few questions…. I don't understand what I am…" my voice was barely a whisper as I admitted this.

The sweet lady was about to speak when Jasper suddenly stiffened, but only a tiny bit, barely enough that I almost didn't notice it.

I heard a rustling in the trees behind me.

The buzzing grew and I placed both my hands to my head, groaning a bit, closing my eyes.

"What's going on?" a voice asked from behind me. His voice pulled me out of the buzzing sound that was filling my head and made me turn to see who had spoke.

When I saw him, and him me, my life changed.  
**  
**_**(A/N: OMG cliffhanger~ Will write more, please review!)**_


	4. The Blind Man Sees

_**(A/N: Here you go, I know I'm writing a lot in one day, but I'm on a role, lol, but I doubt you mind)**_

**S POV**

I headed out of the woods and asked. "What's going on?"

The girl, of whom I didn't recognize, that was standing in the doorway with Jasper turned to face me. The moment I looked into her eyes, my whole world changed.

I felt as though gravity wasn't holding to me to earth anymore, but she was. It was like looking into the sun, she was the most beautiful creature I'd ever seen… I didn't even know her, and yet, I didn't care… I felt as though I'd known her my whole life…

I instantly knew what the feeling was (though I'd obviously never felt it myself before… I'd heard it being described in the other pack members minds so many times… and the feeling I felt fit their descriptions perfectly).

I'd imprinted.

**A POV**

"This is going to complicate things..." Edward muttered as I watched Krystle look at Seth… It was like she'd seen the light… Like she'd been blind but now she could see… Like…

I stopped, getting bored of my own metaphor's, but then I realized what had happened.

Bella must have, too, because at the same time of my realization, she whispered, "Oh no… he didn't…"

"Yes… he did," Edward replied, confirming my suspicion.

"What's going on?" Emmett whispered harshly in the background, unable to hide his annoyance at NOT knowing what was happening.

"It seems as though Seth has imprinted with our little guest here," Edward replied, a bit of a smug smile on his face.

"Nuh, uh," Emmett replied.

"With her? But he doesn't even know her!" Jacob suddenly exclaimed.

Edward turned to glare at him. "And you are one to talk?" he almost snapped.

That's when Krystle seemed to snap out of it. "Imprint…" she muttered, extremely soft (I only heard because I was standing next to her) under her breath. Her eyes seemed to shine as Seth came closer.

"What's your name?" he asked in a soft voice.

Krystle smiled at him, like a school-girl being honored with the presence of her hot crush. "Krystle," she whispered.

**K POV**

He smiled at me and my heart soared… It was the strangest feeling, looking at him; it was like I was seeing the world through new eyes… I couldn't describe it any other way… Looking at him… I didn't feel awkward or anything… I felt… completely right. Like He was meant to be the only one who could _truly_ look me in the eyes… the only one who could truly look at me the way his was now… the same way I was looking at him…

The boy, whose name I still did not know, took another step closer to me. Then shook his head, as if in a daze, snapping me out of mine.

He took yet another step closer and looked around me, asking the question he'd asked (what felt like forever ago) just a bit earlier again.

"What's going on?"

The big man by the stairs (and next to him a… I guess you would call her pretty… a blonde) was smirking, the bronze-ish red haired man was smiling, but happily, a tan skinned man near another girl (that somehow reminded me much of myself) was staring intently at me, while also flashing worried glances at the boy behind me (whose name I STILL did not know), the sweet lady still looked concerned (for me, so it seemed) and the Zeus-dude was looking around at everyone, concern also in his eyes.

"Well, as you know, this is Krystle," Alice stepped in, stepping (almost… dancing) in front of us. "She found us while we were in Seattle and SHE is a unique person, like Renesmee."

The boy's eyes widened. "You mean…"

"_You mean_ what_?"_ I wanted to shout. I was still in the dark on the subject of which they spoke (which was about ME so it annoyed me even further) and I was dying to know some answers to my questions.

"Yes Seth…" the tan man suddenly said.

"_Seth…"_ I mused in my mind… What a handsome name that was.

"… she's half-human, half-vampire," the man finished.

My eyes widened in shock, my mind reeling… and now that I didn't have Seth to distract me, and simply another thing to worry about, the buzzing brought itself back to the forefront of my mind…

I shut my eyes again, trying to be inconspicuous, to hide my pain, but it didn't work.

I put a hand on my head as the buzzing became louder. "_Too many people…"_ I thought to myself, then, the buzzing overwhelmed me and I shrieked in pain before collapsing on the ground… I faintly remember another growl of pain coming from somewhere else in the room… but before I could really think about it my world went black…

**Edward's POV**

This girl that Seth had imprinted on was quite interesting. To listen to her thoughts (along with Seth's) when he HAD imprinted had been something else too… but Krystle… she had a gift.

I felt it the second she'd come into our house and heard the… noise… in her head. Like a constant (for lack of a better word) buzzing in the background. It took me a while to realize what it was… but it was part of her power… her GIFT. She could sense when people with powers… or simply supernatural creatures were near-by, and that's what she was sensing with us.

She obviously wasn't in control of it, for it seemed to over-rule her other senses occasionally, and, whenever she winced in pain, I knew why. She had had no one in her life to guide her; ever since she was born she'd been on her own… I was surprised that she hadn't turned out worse than she did.

I'd been so intently focusing on her thoughts, trying to learn more about her so we could help her, that when the buzzing suddenly over-ruled her senses (Leah had drew nearer to the house), actually causing her pain, I didn't have time to pull out. I felt her pain as she felt it.

I gasped, a cry of pain escaping my lips and Bella's arms were instantly tight around me.

"Edward!" she shouted.

Krystle collapsed on the floor and I nearly did the same, still gasping for breath.

"What happened?" Seth and Bella shouted at the same time.

"It's Krystle…" I managed to get out, struggling for control. Her thoughts were loud, like the d- … Jacob's, but I managed to block her out, trying to focus on someone else instead. I finally settled for Carlisle, who was looking intently at me.

"_What's wrong with her?"_ he asked (mentally) as he drew nearer to the unconscious girl.

"Krystle she… she has a gift," I managed to say (again). My voice was only shaky at first, but I quickly calmed myself.

All head's turned to face me, some with concern, or worry, most in confusion.

"What do you mean Edward?" Carlisle spoke out loud.

"It's hard to explain… but she… senses… _power_," I tried to tell them. "I don't know how _else_ to explain it… but she could sense US, all of us –" I glanced meaningfully at Jacob and Seth "– from the second she was within 20 feet of us. It's a constant… buzzing in the back of her head… almost a signal of danger, in her mind… but she's so young, and so without teaching, that she doesn't know how to control it, and she's never REALLY experience it before. She did a few times, but she'd always blown it off as a head ache…"

(Sometimes it's scary knowing so much…)

"… but it overtook her… which is why she collapsed," I finished.

Everyone was looking incredulously between me and Krystle, still curious, yet now more shocked, or surprised.

"Well will she be okay?" Seth questioned, very much concerned.

"_He's only just met her… and yet he's being so protective…" _was the bases of everyone's thoughts around me, a bit shocked by his reaction, but others (like Jacob or I) were not so shocked, simply concerned for him.

I didn't know what to tell him (for sure) because I honestly didn't know. I decided to help him out a bit though and nodded.

I told him, "Yeah… she'll be fine."_  
_


	5. What I Really Am

_**(A/N: My postings are going to slow down soon, I GTG back to school XD but I'll try to post, still, as often as possible. Thnx for understanding~)**_

**K POV**

As I slowly came to, I began to hear voices around me. At first, they were low and slurred (in my ears), but they slowly became clearer.

"I hate not being able to see…" Alice muttered in the background, and someone chuckled.

"How's she doing?" Seth asked, a little bit closer, but not by much.

"Her pulse is picking back up… She should be conscious soon," the golden-haired man informed him, his voice was the closest. It was almost right beside me.

"The poor thing, having to grow-up on her own," the sweet lady said beside me, I felt one hand go on my head, stroking my hair for a second before disappearing.

I had to know what was going on.

I opened my eyes.

I was lying on a couch, in the middle of the room we'd been in earlier. The golden haired man was squatted next to me, the sweet lady standing near him, and Seth standing near the closest wall to me.

I wanted to run, to run away from this place, from all the people I didn't know… for it was my instinct… But, for some reason, I trusted them, especially the two here, the golden-haired man and the sweet woman…

And especially Seth.

I sat myself up slowly, but glanced around rapidly. All the people who had been in here earlier were all still here, just in different places, doing various things. It was obvious that they wanted to stick around, because they were curious about me, just as I was them.

The golden-haired man watched me with concerned eyes as I assessed my situation. He seemed a bit worried too…

"Carlisle, if you woke-up in the middle of a coven as large as ours, you'd be a bit nervous… or curious, too," the bronze-ish red haired man said from across the room from where he was standing by a brunette near a piano.

"_So this is Carlisle…"_ I thought to myself, glancing back at the golden-haired man… He was the man Alice had wanted me to see… or rather wanted him to see ME.

Carlisle nodded. "I know Edward…" he spoke to the bronze haired man, then to me, "but you don't have to be afraid. We won't hurt you… and if you don't wish to stay, you are free to leave. We won't hold you prisoner here."

The thought was so inviting… yet I wanted to stay (mostly for Seth but) I still had unanswered questions…

Carlisle looked at me curiously and the buzzing started to grow again… this time, I could feel it coming in a different… pattern… from each person. A little signal coming out of each, some more powerful than others… like Edward's, his was strong… and so was his mate's (which is who I assumed the girl next to him to be)…

And so was Seth's.

I shuddered and pushed down the noise, trying to ignore it.

"Fascinating…" I heard Edward muttered behind me.

I turned to look at him, then looked back at Carlisle. "Who are you people anyways?" I managed to whisper, thinking my thoughts aloud.

Carlisle smiled at me. "I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme," he gestured to the sweet lady behind him who then smiled at me. "That's Edward and Bella," he pointed to the bronze and the brunette. "You've already met Jasper and Alice," Alice waved at me, beaming, "and over there is Rosalie and Emmett."

Emmett looked up when his name was called and flashed a wide grin at me. For some reason it was funny and yet sort of scary (at the same time) to see him look that way… but I grinned back.

Then I remembered someone.

"Who was the little girl in here earlier? With the other tall tan dude?" I asked.

Carlisle hesitated for a second, glancing back at Edward and Bella, then back at me. He sighed. "That was Jacob and Renesmee…. Renesmee is like you, she's half-human, half-vampire also…" Carlisle grinned and continued saying, "and she's also imprinted with a werewolf, just like you have."

"_A _werewolf_?"_ I thought to myself. No wonder his… pattern was different than the others. They were all vampires and he was…

"A werewolf…" I spoke softly aloud, looking over at Seth. He smiled at me.

Then I realized something else he said. I looked back at Carlisle. "You said that earlier too…. That I was half-human and half-vampire… How is that even possible?"

Carlisle smiled a bit. "It's just as possible as a human birth…" I knew what he was implying and didn't question THAT part any further.

"But, why do you think my parents would abandon me?" I questioned, not thinking that they would actually know the answer... I barely remembered my parents, I only barely knew my mother… but she'd died after I was born… Still… why didn't my father take me in? Why wouldn't I have been like Renesmee? She seemed to have a family at least, though I couldn't be sure if her REAL parents were actually present or if these people just adopted her…

Carlisle shrugged. "I don't know…"

"But we can help you sweetie," Esme said, "and, if you need to, you can stay with us for a while. We wouldn't mind."

I nodded. "Thank you for the kind offer…" I whispered, but didn't answer her any further, not sure if I would stay here or not.

I glanced over at Seth and knew instantly that I wouldn't leave… I just wasn't sure if I'd stay HERE… in _this_ house…

"Do you know why I passed out…?" I asked, pretty sure it was because of the buzzing… but just wanting to make sure.

Carlisle looked at Edward again, who came closer with Bella. I saw Emmett watching us from his distance with Rosalie. Alice stepped closer too, still interested.

"Krystle," Edward started, "I can read minds… Alice can see the future and Jasper can control emotions… Do you believe me?"

I nodded, not sure where he was going with this.

"Well, you see, some vampires (such as myself) are gifted with natural abilities. We believe it's something that was a strong trait in their human life… or like with Renesmee, something you got from your parents," Edward continued, that's when I realized WHO Renesmee's parents were…. Edward and Bella.

My thoughts filled with shock, she was a vampire, they couldn't conceive… unless.

Edward nodded, obviously hearing my thoughts. "Yes, Renesmee is our child… and Bella gave birth to her when she was_ human_…"

Bella looked at me then at him, starting to realize what I'd just thought.

My eyes were wide, but I nodded. "So, you're saying, that buzzing I hear… which you've obviously heard too… is a… power?"

Edward nodded. "Yes… I can see the way it appears to you too and I believe that it's a… power… or danger sensor… You can sense supernatural people… or maybe even humans with extra gifts… which is why your head is buzzing now. You're sensing us."

One of my hands went to my head when he said that, the buzzing was definitely still there… but now it made sense… ALL of it was starting to make sense, why I could drink blood and eat human food… why I always felt a low buzz in the back of my head… why I'd aged… the glowing in the sun still didn't make any sense, but that didn't really matter to me.

Then Edward answered THAT questions, "Vampire's sparkle in the sunlight… and half-vampires just glow…"

My eyes widened again, but I also nodded again. "Huh…" I mumbled under my breath. "That's interesting…"

Then I thought of another question. "Will I age anymore?"

Alice stepped in, shaking her head. "No, you are done aging." She grinned, "You are forever 16."


	6. How It Feels

_**(A/N: Gonna get more interesting, we will learn about her past, and Krystle and Seth will get to know each other… but when will he find out that SHE was the one who committed the killings, and how will that affect his feelings towards her?)**_

**S POV**

Leah was going to freak at this… she still hated vampires… and she'd never REALLY liked Renesmee… I was worried, but not for my own safety, I was worried about Krystle…

Then there was my mom…

I would protect her from both of them; they'd never touch her….

Krystle was now talking with Carlisle, I could tell she was still a bit uneasy, but she was slowly relaxing. I was glad; I wanted her to trust them like I did.

"I've only met like, two vampires in my life… and both of them had red eyes…" Krystle was now asking. "Why are you, and your family's, all golden?"

Carlisle seemed happy to answer that question. "We aren't like other vampires Krystle. We don't want to feed off humans, so we chose to feed off of animals instead, with makes our eyes a different color," he replied simply.

Krystle's eyes widened and I realized something. She probably fed off of humans… or maybe she ate human food… but my mind just offered that as a deterrent to the real fact that was right in front of me.

"_Shit."_ I cursed mentally; this wasn't going to help Leah's reaction at all. She was still pacing near the river, waiting for me to return. I could almost feel the anxiety oozing out of her from here.

Edward glanced at me, a concerned look in his eyes. He'd obviously heard me cuss. I grinned sheepishly at him before looking back at Krystle. I decided to explain to him why I'd cussed.

"_She probably feeds off of humans…"_ I said mentally. "_Leah's gonna hate her…."_

Carlisle had seen the uncomfortable look in Krystle's eyes and said. "I understand if you feed off of humans… You do, don't you?"

Krystle looked at the floor, nodding. She seemed ashamed.

Carlisle also nodded to himself. Esme came closer and placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to sooth her. She tensed a bit at her touch, but then relaxed again.

"We aren't going to judge you for it honey," Esme soothed. "We understand."

"But," Carlisle said, "we'd appreciate it if you didn't hunt here in town. We need to remain inconspicuous…"

Krystle nodded, looking up at him. "Of course," she whispered.

Just then, Jake and Renesmee came in through the front door. Renesmee had wanted to hunt and, as always, Jake went with her. They'd been laughing as they came in, but Jake stopped when he saw Krystle staring at Renesmee.

She started to get up, a confused look in her eyes…

Instantly, everyone reacted. I didn't think she was hungry, but everyone else did. Bella was instantly over there and had Renesmee in her arms, Jake stood protectively in front of them. Carlisle grabbed one of Krystle's arms and she hissed at him.

Edward rolled his eyes. "She's not thirsty, and, don't worry she wasn't going to eat her. She wants to talk with her, she's curious."

I stepped closer to her as Carlisle released her. "I'm sorry," he apologized.

Krystle looked at bit shaken, she obviously didn't like being taken by surprise (for Carlisle's reaction had shocked her), but she replied saying, "Its okay… I understand," in a soft voice.

Bella slowly and gently pushed Jacob out of the way, then smiled at Renesmee. "Sweetie, this is Krystle. She's like you, she's half-human, half-vampire."

**K POV**

Renesmee smiled at me from her mother's arms. She looked so sweet and innocent…

I wished I was like her instantly… I wish I'd had a family to raise me, people to look after me, adore me… and HELP me… She'd gotten all of that all her life… and she didn't even know how _lucky_ she was! If I'd grown up even with a _father_… I may have turned out different… It may have been worse than what I am now… but it would have been under supervision and support….

And love…

Edward sighed sadly in the background, and I knew he'd heard my thoughts. I scowled at him mentally before returning my focus to Renesmee.

Renesmee patted Bella's neck, and that's when I felt the… SIGNALS… coming off of her. She was powerful.

I winced, trying to control the dam buzzing that was building up and barely managed too, but I did.

Seth had stepped unconsciously closer whenever he'd seen the look on my face. I looked up at him when I noticed this and he smiled sheepishly at me, mouthing "Sorry."

I smiled at him and then looked back at Renesmee. Bella had set her down and she'd walked over to me and plopped down next to me on the couch.

"So you're like me?" was the first thing she asked and I couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah, I guess so," I laughed.

Renesmee smiled and held out her hand. "I know you already know this, but I'm Renesmee."

I shook her hand. "And I'm Krystle," I replied. Renesmee beamed.

**S POV**

Krystle and Renesmee began to chat, they laughed together at a story Krystle was telling her…

I decided that now was a good a time as ever to go tell Leah… but I didn't want to leave her.

I slowly headed towards the door and Krystle looked up at me. "I'll be back," I mouthed to her. I saw her sigh, but she nodded. Then I slipped out the door.

I headed back into the woods and went through my routine of shifting. Soon I was running through the woods towards Leah… who was now intently reading my thoughts.

"_WHAT?"_ she exclaimed, but held in her temper… at first. She'd felt my thoughts and realized I'd imprinted.

That wasn't half of it.

"_You don't even_ know _her!"_ she exclaimed. "_You're younger than me! I'll _ kill _her if she dare tries _anything_!"_ Leah's thoughts were filled with pure fury, and I knew she'd do exactly what she'd said. I growled at her though.

"_You won't touch her,"_ I snapped.

Leah froze, shocked. I'd never spoke with her that way…

That's when she heard what Krystle was… I'd tried not to think about it… but when she'd mentioned hurting her, I'd slipped.

Leah lunged forward, loud, fury filled growls erupting from her throat. "_She's a _what_?"_

I growled right back and jumped in front of her. I bared my teeth at her, not wanting to fight, but knowing I would if she_ dared_ try and get past me to get to her.

"_Seth, she eats _humans!**"** Leah exclaimed, still a bit hurt by my betrayal, but her teeth were bared like mine. _"I should forbid you to see her because of what she _IS!_"_

My eyes widened and I winced at the idea… I tried not to think about it… give her any ideas… but she COULD do that… since she was the second-in-command.

Leah's eyes widened too as she also realized this. The thought crossed her mind and she considered it. I had to shift, get away before she could command me to do anything.

"_Stay!"_ Leah snapped and I froze. I was doomed, trapped. Only Jake could help me at this point… but I was sure THAT wasn't going to happen. He was just as upset about this as she was… maybe a little less… but still…

**E POV**

I was watching Krystle and Renesmee talking, smiling the whole time, glad to know that my daughter was happy, when a loud thought interrupted my focus.

"_Seth, she eats _humans!_I should forbid you to see her because of what she _IS!_" _Leah shouted at Seth (mentally of course).

The kid was in trouble, and I could tell. I hear the thought flash through his mind…

"_She's going to force me not to see her…"_ I could hear the depression and desperation in his thoughts, begging anyone to save him. He thought about shifting to escape any command Leah could give when Leah shouted.

"_Stay!"_

Seth froze.

I had to help him.

"Jacob!" I shouted. Jacob instantly looked up, alert. He was also confused though. I quickly pointed at the forest. "Seth needs you. RIGHT NOW! It's Leah."

Jacob's eyes widened and he was instantly out the door. I hear the possibilities of what could be going on passing through his head. I felt a bit bad for him… but at least Seth would probably be okay now…

Bella looked at me in a strange way. She was about to ask when Krystle thought loudly. "_What's going on? Is he hurt?"_

"It's nothing," I answered both of them, Bella's unspoken question… and Krystle's mental question. "Seth's not in any danger… it's just Leah."

Bella nodded, understanding, but Krystle didn't look quite as relaxed as she continued to talk with Renesmee. Her thoughts were stressed.

"He'll be fine…" I said, softly, one more time before trying to hear Jacob's thoughts. Hoping it would be true, for her sake… and his.

**S POV**

I was sure that I'd never be able to see her again… at least, not without Leah killing her first. I didn't even get a chance to know her…

"_Someone help me…"_ I thought randomly, almost as a prayer.

Then, my prayer was answered.

"_What the hell is going on?"_

Jake joined us.

Leah's thoughts exploded. "_He can't be with her! She's not _like _them! She could hurt him!"_

I instantly turned defensive. "_You're just jealous because YOU haven't imprinted! You have no one to love who will love you back! She'd never hurt anyone!"_

I knew I was hitting below the belt, but I was already sick of her smart-mouthing Krystle. I wanted to attack her so bad.

Jake drew nearer, and as he did he spoke, hearing what Leah had planned.

"_You can't do that do him,"_ Jake said in a low, harsh voice.

Leah was about to interrupt when Jake cut back in.

"_You don't know how it feels!"_ he snapped. "_It's the worst pain in the world to be away from the person of whom you imprinted on! It's like trying to live without oxygen! It's near _impossible_! You'd ruin his life and I won't let you do that!"_

Leah was completely quite. I knew Jake had also hit below the belt with his words, but I was too happy at the fact that I could go see Krystle again to truly care…

I slowly began to back towards the house. _"Thank you Jake…"_ I thought softly.

Jake looked at me and nodded. Then I turned and ran back towards the house.


	7. Aeropostale and Olive Garden

_**(A/N: Thnx to Alice'slilsister for her positive comments. She complimented my story so here's one on hers. You have to read her story Edward on Parental Control, its awesum~. Thnx for reading everyone! OH and BTW I have the disclaimer for all this on my page if you were ever wondering XD I don't own Twilight! OH, and be warned, this is the Longest chapter yet!)**_

**K POV**

I continued to talk with Renesmee, sharing many stories of some of the better things I had done in my life… but I was continually worrying about Seth in the back of my mind. I'd only just met him and yet it felt like I was obsessing over him…

Edward chuckled from behind me and a fury built up inside of me, but I quickly controlled it.

Then I heard a rustling in the trees. Forgetting Renesmee, I stood up and went over to the door.

Seth stepped out of the brush and I smiled to myself. When he noticed me, he smiled back.

He was soooo gorgeous, more so than any other man I'd ever met.

Seth walked over to me, his shirt off (like it had been before). He stopped in front of me.

Edward chuckled again.

Seth looked at the ground for a second. "So… Krystle…" he started. I smiled at the way he said my name. It made butterflies in my stomach.

"Wanna go see a movie? Maybe go out to eat?" he finished.

I looked up and realized the sun was setting, and then I looked back at him, smiling gently. "Of course, I'd love to."

**S POV**

My grin grew when she answered. I'd expected her to say yes, assuming she felt the same way about me that I did about her, but it still excited me to hear her say that "Yes" all the same. It made me ex_tremely_ happy.

That's when my happy moment (which had sent my spirits soaring) came crashing right back. I may be 16, but I didn't have a car.

"Seth," I heard from across the room. I took a step into the house and glanced at Edward. He grinned and chucked some keys at me.

"Go ahead, take the Volvo." He winked at me. "Just don't wreck it… _please_."

I grinned back. "Scout's honor," I told him, then turned around, and gently slipped my hand into Krystle's. She looked at me and smiled a gentle, breath-taking, smile. I lead her to their garage.

I took her over to the Volvo and opened the passenger door for her. She stepped in and I shut it behind her before going around to the driver's side and also getting in.

As I started up the car and backed it out of the garage, I could feel Krystle's gaze on me. That's when I realized that I didn't have a shirt on… Usually that wouldn't bother me but with HER….

I shifted, a bit uncomfortable but not totally, in my seat. Krystle chuckled.

"We'll… I'll have to stop by a clothing store before we go anywhere…" she commented and I could hear the smile in her voice. "Don't worry; I have cash… and a good taste in clothes." I glanced over at her and she winked at me.

"I trust you."

The words…they came so naturally, so easily, I didn't even have to think about it… Then I realized that I really DID trust her…

Her smile grew and one also began to blossom on my face. I kept glancing at her… she was distracting me.

Krystle laughed and then gestured with her head towards the windshield. "Drive," she commanded.

I rolled my eyes but a smile was still on my face as I looked back at the road as we went through Forks and towards Port Angels.

We continued our conversation all the way to Port Angels, swapping questions and answers with each other; what your favorite color, favorite outfit, favorite animal, what are some hobbies you have, favorite movie stars…

When we got to "favorite songs or music types" her answer surprised me.

"I like the oldies…." She confessed, "I'm crazy about the Beatles and Aerosmith, es_pecially_ the Scorpions and Def Leppard… but I also like some of the new artists… Ke$ha is okay… P!nk is too… but I _really_ LOVE the song "Secrets" by One Republic." She flashed her beautiful grin at me.

"Wow…" I murmured and her smile turned into a worried look.

"No, I don't mean it _that_ way," I instantly tried to comfort. "I LOVE Def Leppard and the Scorpions… and Eminem… but I was just surprised that a girl like YOU would too…"

Her look turned to a confused… almost _offended_ look.

"A girl like _what_…" she prompted, still a bit offended.

I instantly tried to sooth her again. "I meant it in a good way… like I didn't expect such a pretty,_ beautiful_, outgoing… strong-willed… intelligent…." My words slowed, getting stuck in my throat as her look changed again. It turned to amused as I'd quickly explained then slowly turned… caring… _admiring _as I began to explain what a wonderful person I already thought she was.

She had a slight smile on her face as she shook her head. "You don't know me at all…" she whispered, her eyes saddened.

**K POV**

His words were so sweet… so loving and I could tell that he was being honest in confessing how he thought of me… how he pictured me in his mind… but he couldn't be more off. I was none of those things, I killed, I maimed for the fun of it, I was not always the most intelligent in my decision making (though I was today when I chose to go with Alice… She led me to Seth), and was definitely NOT as gorgeous as he pictured me… I was a murderer, and those who killed innocents, who had blood on their hands, _weren't_ beautiful… but he didn't know that about me…

My expression (which _had_ been utterly loving and caring) saddened. I was smiling, but in denial, as I shook my head.

"You don't know me at all…" whispered out of my mouth.

Seth's smile saddened also. "As much as I'd like to deny that, I can't…" Then he reached over and stroked my cheek, glancing between me and the road. "but you can change that," he finished.

I blushed, I _actually_ BLUSHED (I'd never done that before).

I leaned closer to him as he looked back at the road and whispered in his ear, "I WILL change it… over dinner and a movie, like you promised."

Seth shivered the slightest as me breath blew on him. I cracked a small happy smile at his reaction, and then leaned back in my seat as Port Angels began to come into view on the horizon. It was too early for human eyes… but WE _weren't_ human.

We were _so_ much more.

Seth looked at me, his face a bit flushed. I smiled again, my smile loving once more. Then he turned back to look out the windshield.

Port Angels grew closer and we entered the city limits.

"Okay, shirts first," I said. "There should be an Aeropostale right around this bend."

I was right. Seth sighed and pulled over to the curb as I got out some cash from my back pocket. I glanced over him one more time and then said, "I'll be right back… and then you'll look stunning… Maybe even more so than you do now." I winked at him and he flushed a bit more under his russet skin. I got out of the car and shut the door silently behind me before heading over to the store.

A man was working behind the counter. He looked up as I opened the door and stepped gracefully into the building. He smiled at me and instantly walked over.

"Can I help you with something?" He asked eagerly.

I brushed past him, inhaling as I went. Then I froze, he smelled so good. I could feel my thirst burning faintly in the back of my throat.

I shook my head after a moment, I had to control myself; for Seth.

I shook my head again and answered the still eagerly waiting man as I headed over to the men's shirts.

"I'm fine thank you, but would you mind coming with me to look at these shirts?"

Of course he didn't mind, he followed me quickly as I looked through some hot looking shirts. When I found one I thought that would look cute on Seth, I held it up on the man and visualized his face as Seth's.

It took me a while, but I finally found a shirt I really liked. It was white and grey with an AERO going down the front left of it. It was sexy.

I purchased and headed out of the store without another word, much to the disappointment of the clerk; Matt.

I headed back over to the Volvo, feeling Seth's eyes on me the whole time as I went around to the passenger's side and climbed back into the vehicle.

**S POV**

I watched her through the window as she shopped. She seemed determined to make sure the shirt was JUST right because it seemed to take her for-_ever_ to decide on one. It made me a bit nervous for the big reveal.

And then there was the man who worked there that was helping her, he was getting on my nerves. I wanted to go in there and punch him shouting, "BACK OFF SHE'S MINE!"

But, I couldn't because of the same reason she was in there, I didn't have a shirt on.

Of course, if he went any further with his flirting, a lack of a shirt wouldn't stop me from beating some sense into him, and some manners.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, Krystle picked out a shirt and headed to the check-out. The man who'd helped her the whole time checked her out and then she headed out of the store.

I watched as she headed around to the passenger side. She had a smile on her face and I knew that SHE knew that I was watching. She climbed into the car and sat down. I waited patiently for her to speak.

Krystle looked at me and flashed a smile. Then she whipped out the shirt.

I looked it over and cracked a grin.

"Well?" she asked, wanting a comment as she waved the shirt in front of me.

I suddenly leaned in a kissed her on the cheek. I did it without thinking, but it felt so right. "It's perfect, you were right when you said you have good taste."

Krystle had a surprised look on her face, but a wondrous look in her eyes as I pulled back, taking the shirt with me. I slipped it on and a grin was on her face once I had.

"Well?" I asked, repeating her question.

"You look sexy," she whispered, obviously happy.

I laughed. "Good, and all thanks to you."

She continued to grin as I started the car back up and began to head down the street again.

"So where do you want to go to eat?" I asked as I stopped at a stoplight.

Krystle sighed a "Hm…" as she thought about it. Then she shrugged. "I don't know," she admitted.

I waited as she continued to think.

"I honestly have never been here before… only twice but I never stayed long enough to actually know the restaurants here…" Krystle told me, then she leaned closer to me, "so how 'bout you choose?"

I thought about it, trying to ignore her breath on me as she waited for an answer. When we stopped at another stoplight, I'd decided.

"How about an Olive Garden?" I asked, glancing over at her as I waited for my turn.

She smiled. "That sounds _excellent_ actually."

I beamed. "Good, because that's _now_ where we are going."

**K POV**

I laughed as Seth pulled up in front of Olive Garden. He was so sweet.

Seth got out and went around and opened my door for me just as I was about to. I smiled at him, but shook my head. I laughed once more as I stepped out of the car.

I waited until Seth closed my door before stepping closer to him and slipping my arm through his, and then intertwining our hands.

Seth flashed a warm grin at me and I flushed a bit.

We walked into Olive Garden, and the woman behind the counter looked up.

"Table for two?" she guessed, smiling at us. I liked her already.

Seth nodded. "A booth, too, if possible."

"Of course," she agreed.

I noticed that the restaurant wasn't very busy as she led us towards a spot in the back, giving us privacy.

I liked her even more.

"Is this good?" she asked, still smiling gently.

Seth nodded. "Perfect," he said.

She nodded at us. "Your waiter will be out in a bit," she said before walking away.

I sat down on one side and Seth sat across from me. I opened my menu and glanced over the drinks. I wanted a Coke.

I then turned to the entrée section and began to look over it. That's when I noticed, out of my peripheral vision, Seth looking at me.

My breath caught as I looked up at him. I flushed a bit when he didn't look away.

Seth reached across the table and stroked my cheek.

"You really are beautiful," he whispered.

I leaned into his hand, smiling as I looked into his eyes.

Then Seth leaned forward.

I closed my eyes as our lips touched. I sighed and kissed him softly just as he kissed me. It felt so good.

When he pulled back, he sighed, but he was obviously happy.

"So beautiful…" he repeated.

I flushed once more and then leaned back as our waiter came over.

"My name is P.J. and I will be serving you today," he greeted, not acting at all like the man at Aeropostale. I bet he already had a girlfriend. "Have you decided on your drinks yet?"

Seth nodded, then gestured towards me.

"I'll have a Coke," I told him.

"And I'll have a 7-up," Seth told him.

P.J. nodded. "I'll be right back with those," he told us, and then walked away.

Seth sighed and glanced back at me, grinning a VERY cute, lopsided grin.

I smiled at him. "Look at your menu," I ordered.

Seth sighed and put his menu up in front of him, as did I.

Just then, P.J. came back with our drinks and breadsticks.

"Do you need some more time?" he asked.

Seth put the menu down. "Yes please," he told him.

P.J. nodded and walked away.

We looked at our menus for a bit and I finally decided on tortilla soup and a Caesar salad when we both suddenly put our menus down.

"I decided, how about you?" we asked at the same time, then burst out laughing.

"What do you want?" Seth asked.

"Tortilla soup and a salad, Caesar salad," I told him. Then I cocked one eyebrow. "You do have money, right? I mean, I don't mind paying, but–"

Seth laughed again, such a carefree laugh, cutting me off. "Yes, I have cash," he reassured. Then he looked at me, "and I'm paying for everything."

The look in his eyes (a serious yet caring look, with a gentleman touch too it) dared me to challenge.

"I can pay for my own snacks at the theatre," I said.

Seth shook his head. "Nope. I'm paying," he said back.

I opened my mouth to speak when Seth picked up a breadstick and took a bite of it viscously, making me laugh as he growled while he chewed it.

"You eat like a hungry wolf," I commented and we both laughed.

"You should eat, too," he informed me.

I sighed and picked up a breadstick, taking a more delicate bite than he had. He chuckled and took another viscous bite of his.

"Mm…." I muttered, enjoying the breadstick. They were very good.

P.J. came back.

"Ready to order?"

Seth nodded, swallowing his bite. "I'll have the Steak Toscano, Well done."

P.J. nodded and then turned to look at me.

"I'll have the Tortilla Soup and a Caesar Salad," I told him.

P.J. grinned. "Good choices. I'll come back with your food when it's ready, your salad will come first. Enjoy your breadsticks," he said, and with that, he turned and left.

_**(A/N: Okay, so I have a poll for this story on my profile, please check it out and vote! I need your opinions!)**_


	8. The Horns Holding up Her Halo

_**(A/N: Sorry the last chapter took so long to post, like I said; school. This one I tried to make long, too, but then it takes me longer to get it up on the website XD Sorry for the wait, and again, I love the support, thnx jmolly and Alice'slilsister ~ you guys rock)**_

**S POV**

It hadn't taken long for Krystle's salad to come. While she ate that, I continued to tear at breadsticks. I wasn't growling and being all viscous like I had been earlier, that, of course, had been only to amuse her and it had worked. Now, though, I didn't want her to laugh while she was eating, or else she might choke.

I sighed. I was so over-protective.

Krystle looked at me, one eyebrow raised. "Why the sigh?" she asked. Then she smirked. "Anxious to get your food?"

I rolled my eyes at her, but smiled. "Nah, I can wait."

Of course, then she began to taunt me, and I WAS hungry. I was a _werewolf_.

"Well… that's too bad," she said in a soft, teasing tone, "because I might have shared… and it's soo… _good_." She took another bite and moaned as she chewed for effect.

I sighed, leaning on my elbows on the table. Then I leaned closer to her. "You're evil," I joked, but my mouth was watering.

Apparently I'd said the wrong thing, because her expression dropped after I said that. She set her fork down and looked away from me.

I instantly became worried. I reached across the table and stroked he arm. She flinched back at first, but then accepted my attempt at comfort.

That's when I saw a tear roll down her cheek.

I instantly got out of my seat and went around to sit by her. My voice, my entire expression, was filled with worry.

"Krystle…" I started, but she didn't turn. I shook one of her shoulders gently. "Krystle, what is it?"

She shook her head and I heard a soft sob escape from between her lips.

"Krystle!" I exclaimed softly. "Please, _please_ tell me what's wrong!"

"You deserve someone better than me," she sobbed softly. "You deserve _so_ much better Seth."

I couldn't bear the thought of being with someone other than her. I pulled her into my arms unthinkingly. "Why on earth would you say that?" I whispered in her ear, shock and surprise obvious in my voice.

She shook her head and buried it in my shoulder, tears still flowing.

"You have to speak to me…" I begged. "You're driving me crazy. I don't want to see you sad, and here you are, crying, and I don't know what to do about it!"

"You don't_ know_ me at all…" she whispered, repeating what she had said to me on the car ride here. "I am evil…" she whispered even softer, so soft, that I wasn't sure that I'd heard her right.

I started at this statement. "That's why you're crying…Krystle, I was just joking, I didn't mean anything about it. I mean –"

"No, that's just it!" she snapped, turning her head to look at me. "You DIDN'T mean it, but it's true!" She paused. Then she lowered her voice dramatically. "I mean… I practically EAT people! I'm a _vampire_. You are _so_ much better than me Seth. _You_ aren't a KILLER!"

I sighed very silently. She wasn't seeing herself very clearly, or _me _very clearly for that matter.

"You don't think I don't _know_ that you feed off of humans?" I asked her. "I'm not stupid… but you're _also_ human, you also_ eat_ like a human… You were alone all your life… I know you raised yourself so you can't be blamed for acting like a normal vampire would… There's nothing wrong with that!" My voice had been a whisper the whole time.

Krystle laughed, a short, hard laugh. "You _still_ don't GET IT!" she hissed harshly. Suddenly she shifted. "P.J.'s coming…"

I turned myself so I was facing forward.

P.J. smiled at us and set down our food. "Enjoy your meals," he said, and then walked away.

I decided not to bring it up again as we ate in silence.

Finally, Krystle sighed, shoving her plate away. "I'm full…" she whispered.

I smiled at her, trying to get her to smile back. She did slightly, but her real emotions showed in her eyes, she was still upset.

I sighed also. "I'm done too… Are you ready to leave?"

Krystle nodded.

Just our luck, right then, P.J. came over.

"Are you ready for your check?" he asked. I nodded and he left to go get it.

He was back in half-a-minute. He handed it to me. "Just return it at the front desk, and thank you for choosing Olive Garden."

I smiled at him as he left, but it disappeared when he turned around.

I quickly got out my cash and laid a 10 dollar bill on the table before getting up. I waited for Krystle and we walked side-by-side to the front desk.

The same woman who had greeted us before our meal was still there. She smiled at us.

I handed her the check, the money tucked inside.

She opened it and counted it real quickly, then she smiled at us again. "Have a nice evening," she said.

"Thank you," Krystle and I said at the same time. We both smiled a bit (but not much) before heading out of the building.

The air was cold outside and Krystle shivered. I put an arm around her to keep her warm while I unlocked the car with the other hand.

I opened Krystle's door for her and she climbed in. Then I went around to my door and got it, also, quickly starting up the car after I was in.

Krystle let out one small shiver as the air came on.

"Enjoy your meal?" I asked her as we sat there.

She nodded. "Yeah… it was good…" She was unwilling to talk.

I sat there for a second before I suddenly scooted closer to her. I put a hand on top of one of hers. "Krystle…_ please_ tell me what I don't know!"

**K POV**

He was so innocent… He didn't understand HOW I killed… I was terrible, especially when I could eat human food instead… _ESPECIALLY_ in comparison to the vampire coven of Carlisle's…

I would always be terrible… He would always deserve better…

Unless I fed on animals like they did… or if I simply _never_ fed…

I didn't think I would be able to feed off of animals… I'd probably try the NO feeding thing…

Seth was still waiting for an answer from me. I began to cry before I even spoke.

"I'm the serial killer in Seattle…" I told him, sobbing.

Seth didn't speak and I didn't look at him, I only cried harder. He was going to leave me, the only thing good that had ever happened in my life… I just knew it. His hand never moved off of mine though, I assumed he was too shocked to move… _yet_.

Finally, he DID speak. He pulled me closer, getting me onto his lap and hugging me there.

"I don't care," he whispered, his voice rough, "you didn't know any better… You have to feed on people to live…"

I cried harder, burying my face in his chest. He was too loving… I didn't deserve him, but I knew I'd never let him go… I was too greedy, too selfish, to do such a thing as that.

"Sh… It's okay…" Seth soothed, rubbing my arms and occasionally kissing the top of my head, trying to calm me, to stop my tears.

Finally, the tears started to flow silently… and grew slower. Then I stopped. I looked up at him through wet eyelashes.

"I love you…" I whispered to him. "I didn't want you to know because I was afraid you would leave me." My voice broke on the last two words.

Seth shook his head. "I will never leave you," he vowed, "and I love you too."

_**(A/N: Not as long as 7, sorry, but I wanted to get it posted! Hope you liked it! R&R)**_


	9. Theatre Arts

_**(A/N: Okay, so right now I have ideas, various ideas for various points of the story, and they are sort of jumbled… until I get a real inspiration, this chapter, and the next few, may take a bit for me to post. Thanks for the reviews guys! Keep reviewing please~ Also, I have to put a disclaimer for **__**Unstoppable **__**too, I don't own it, nor have I seen it yet *though I'm dyin to*)**_

"Do you still want to go see a movie?" Seth asked me after a bit.

I nodded, snuggling closer to him from where I was seated in his lap. "Of course," I replied.

Seth smiled at me. "Then you'll have to sit in your own seat for me to be able to drive," he told me.

I rearranged myself so I was seated, facing forward, on his lap still. I looked back at him. "You _sure_ you can't drive with me like this?"

Seth looked flushed as I reached one hand back to stroke his jaw. His eyes closed and he just sat there for a bit, while I waited patiently for him to answer.

Finally, his eyes fluttered open. "I'm sure," he breathed.

I sighed, but cracked a smile, as I scrambled back over into my seat. Then Seth started the car and pulled out onto the road again.

_**(A/N: READ ME! PLZ~ Okay, so all fans off my story, I REALLY need you to vote on my poll on my page to help me continue in the next chapter. PLEASE, or else I'll have a hard time deciding what to type next, XD…. I'm sorry for the interruption, you will now return to your regular program…)**_

Seth drove the car to the theatre. When he parked he asked, "What movie would you like to see?"

"Hmm…." I mused. "How about that new movie, about that train; _Unstoppable_?" I suggested, glancing at him to make sure that was okay.

Seth only smiled at me.

**S POV**

She was girl after my own heart. I'd figured she'd pick some chick-flick or romantic comedy, which I hated both but I would have seen them for her without a word of complaint. Then, she goes and surprises me by picking the exact movie I'd been dying to see ever since I saw the previews… When would she ever stop surprising me?

I smiled at her. Then I quickly leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead. "That movie is perfect," I told her when I pulled back. She beamed at me.

I got out of the vehicle and went around to her door to open it for her. She stepped out and I offered her my hand. She intertwined her fingers with mine as we walked over to the building.

"Two tickets for _Unstoppable_ please," I told the clerk at the door. He nodded and got two tickets out.

"That will be $4," he said, his voice sounding utterly bored.

I got out the cash and handed it to him. He gave me the tickets and we headed inside.

"I can pay for my own snacks," I heard Krystle whisper softly. I paused.

"No, I'm paying," I insisted. She shook her head stubbornly.

"I will pay since you bought the tickets," she argued. "I brought cash you know. That's what I bought your shirt with." She smiled, one finger on my chest.

I sighed in pleasure, her touch sending currents through me (or so it felt), but I wasn't completely distracted. "No," I insisted.

"Yes," she persisted.

"No," I repeated.

She almost scowled. "YES," she said in a firm voice. During our argument, we'd unconsciously stepped closer to each other, our faces were now only an inch apart and I could feel her breath on me.

I couldn't respond, I got lost in her eyes and my answer left my head.

I moaned a bit as she kissed me. Her lips never failed to make me forget _everything_…

Krystle beamed when she pulled back, she'd won and we both knew it.

We headed over to the snack line and I got a large popcorn for the two of us while Krystle got us two waters. The lady handed us our stuff and Krystle handed her the cash. I sighed, still reluctant to the fact that she was paying. She only flashed a knowing smile at me as I held the popcorn and my drink.

We headed down the hall to our theatre, number 4. The show was starting in 10 minutes, and yet not many people were there. The movie HAD been out for about a month…

Krystle and I sat in the back. The arm rests were moveable, so, obviously, the one that was between us went up. Krystle snuggled her head in the crook of my neck after putting her water down in her cup holder. I quickly set down the popcorn on the ground and wrapped one of my arms around her shoulder.

"So, what made you chose this movie?" I asked Krystle curiously as she slowly breathed in and out on my ear.

"Well…" she started, her breath tickling me, "I've been dying to see it, the previews looked really good… and I'm not really one for romance comedies…. I think they're cheesy." She wrinkled her nose and I laughed, she looked so cute.

"What?" she asked after I laughed. I just smiled at her.

"It's cute when you wrinkle your nose like that," I told her and she blushed. Then I continued, "Also, I just think it's funny that you feel the same way about romance comedies that I do."

She smiled at that, snuggling herself back into my shoulder.

"Why is this so fast?" she whispered after about a minute.

I looked at her, confused, as she looked up at me, her expression soft.

"Why is what so fast?" I asked.

"This… US," she said, "Why am I falling for you so fast… and so hard?"

I could only kiss her on the forehead, not sure how to explain it. "Well… I'm not really sure… imprinting only happens once in a person's life, so it's not like I have any experience." Krystle grinned up at me and I continued, "but from the thoughts I've heard from Jacob, Quil, Paul, and Sam… It's exactly like 'love at first sight' only about ten times stronger." I glanced down at her, for as I was explaining, my gaze had gone up towards the screen, not really focusing on it… "Does that help answer your question at all?"

Krystle nodded. "A little," she told me, "but don't worry, I understand."

I just nodded also, my thoughts now occupied by her question…

**K POV**

He seemed lost in thought as the previews started. I stayed snuggled up next to him, he was so warm, but my thoughts were not on what was on the screen, but on him… I wondered what he was thinking about… Me, maybe? The question I asked? Was he upset that I'd spoke? Maybe he didn't like that he'd fallen for me… Maybe he wished he HADN'T imprinted on me…

Of course, I always worried too much, and I knew that. I tried to calm myself down by focusing my thoughts on the aurora coming off of Seth. I tried to make sense of my power instead, to distract myself… I couldn't feel anything from anyone else in the room… Except for one person… I was able to zone in on who it was… It was a man… His aurora didn't feel like anything I'd felt before (though I'd only known my powers for a bit…), he didn't feel like the wolves did (a warm… strong, very natural aurora) or like any vampire (a colder, powerful, burning aurora) I'd ever met… and it made me nervous.

Seth felt me tense up and snapped out of his daze. "What is it?" he whispered in my ear as the movie started.

"That man, in the front row… He's wearing a jean jacket… He has an aurora coming out of him… I don't know, it's just making me nervous… I've never felt anything around humans before… and his aurora doesn't feel like yours… or the Cullens," I told him in a soft tone, shrinking into his embrace.

Seth rubbed my arm soothingly. "Don't worry, I bet he's harmless… He could be like Bella, she had a gift when she was human… Also, if he does try to do anything, I won't let him touch you," his voice went rough at the end, he sounded hot.

I sighed, completely believing him, and relaxed in his arms. I snuggled as close as I could to him as the movie started to get exciting.

I had to admit, the previews didn't do the movie justice, it was way better than I thought it'd be. I always loved action movies, and movies based off of real events. This movie had both.

Throughout the movie, Seth would randomly kiss me. He'd kiss my hair, my head, my cheek, and, of course, my lips. It always distracted me, but I didn't mind.

The movie lasted about 2 hours. Seth and I decided to stay throughout the credits. As we did, we kissed. Finally, though, an attendant "asked" us to leave, and we were kicked out.

Seth and I walked out of the theatre hand in hand. He opened the door to the car for me and I climbed in. It was getting dark outside.

Seth got in and quickly started up the car so we could get the heat on.

"Did you enjoy the movie?" Seth asked as we idled there.

I nodded. "Of course," I leaned over to him, smiling softly, "and you being there made it that much better."

Seth smiled and kissed my forehead. "Now let's get you back home."

My grin grew at the thought, I had an actual place to stay… I'd been sleeping in various stores, or buildings (or even alleys) up until, well NOW.

I nodded. "Okay," I agreed and Seth drove the Volvo back out onto the road.

We drove out of Port Angels silently, the only noise being "Not Afraid" by Eminem coming from the radio.

Just as we got out of the city limits, I spoke up on something I remembered that happened earlier today.

"Seth, do you have a sister?" I asked, simply curious.

Seth hesitated and I glanced at him. He sighed and nodded.

"Yes, I do…" he answered, still hesitant, as if there was something he wasn't telling me. It made me anxious.

"She's a werewolf, too," he told me.

He didn't say anything else, so I had to ask.

"You hesitated to tell me THAT… _Why_ Seth?" I questioned him.

"Well…" he glanced at me once more than sighed, giving in, "she doesn't like you."

My eyes widened in shock and Seth kept glancing between me and the road, waiting for me to respond.

"WHY?" I finally managed to get out. "I don't even _know_ her!" I shouted unintentionally, I didn't even know his sister and she already disliked me. It made me upset.

Seth sighed again, this time exasperated. "Leah is very… opinionated…. She sticks strongly to our tribe's beliefs…. Most of which include things about vampires, 'cold ones' as our ancestors called them…."

He went into full story mode as he continued, even occasionally using hand gestures. He told me stories about how a vampire started killing off women and how the wolves had gone out to destroy them. He told me about the vampires mate and how she sought her revenge. He said how the tribe leader's soul mate (imprinted on wife) killed herself so he would live…

Then he told me about the treaty with the Cullens, and how they'd promised that they didn't feed off of humans, but if the ever did, or if they ever changed one, the treaty would be broken…

"So, what does this all have to do with me?" I asked as Forks came into view on the horizon.

"Well, you feed off of humans, and though no other wolf would ever dare hurt you because of how much it would hurt me… because we imprinted," Seth explained, "Leah is still totally against US because of your _diet_."

I fell quiet. Of course it had to do with_ that_… of _course_ it did…. The ONE thing that I al_ready _felt bad about. Well THAT was going to change now, I vowed to myself that I wouldn't feed off of another human _ever_, if I could. For Seth. I would simply have to give up on blood, try to eat off of only human food. I hoped it would work.

Seth put his hand on my knee, bringing me out of my thinking. I looked over at him.

"Don't worry about Leah," he told me. "She's stubborn, but she'll come around." He smiled at me, trying to be reassuring. I smiled back, but I wasn't sure if she would.

We drove through Forks quickly and soon we were going up the Cullen's drive to their house. I kept my plannings out of my mind, not wanting Edward to hear (though I knew he would eventually). I wasn't sure if he'd try to stop me or not (I wasn't sure why he would, but I had a feeling…).

Seth pulled the Volvo into the garage and parked it. He went around to my door again and opened it for me. I smiled, taking his hand like I had before, and we went into the house.

Emmett and Jasper were playing Guitar Hero on the Xbox 360. Edward and Bella were watching Jacob and Renesmee, who were playing Life. Alice and Rosalie were on a computer across the room. I didn't see Carlisle anywhere, but I heard Esme humming in the kitchen.

Edward looked over at us. "I see my Volvo survived," he commented.

Seth laughed, tossing him the keys. "Thanks again," he said.

Edward caught them and grinned. "Anytime," he told him.

Alice glanced up from what her and Rose were doing. "Did you two have fun?" she asked, beaming at us.

I nodded, smiling like Seth.

Just then, Esme stepped into the room. "Dear," she said and I looked over at her, "we have a room ready for you upstairs. Alice can show you up there whenever you want to go see it."

I nodded. "Thank you Esme," I said earnestly.

Esme smiled at me. "Of course hon.," she replied, her voice very mother-like.

I glanced back at Alice. "You'll have Edward's room for tonight," she told me, "since it's the only one with an open bed right now."

I cocked my head to one side. "Well then where will Edward sleep?" I asked.

Emmett laughed and I glanced at him. He jerked his head back, gesturing towards Edward and Bella. "They have their own crib out in the woods," he said, smiling real wide. Bella hid her face in the crook of Edwards shoulder, smiling sheepishly. I was obviously missing out on some inside joke.

Edward threw a pillow at the back of Emmett's head, but he just laughed as he very rapidly continued to strum his guitar.

A howl was heard out in the woods and Seth sighed. I looked at him just as he looked at me.

"That's Leah," he told me, "I have to go, my mom gets upset if I miss curfew." He smiled at me and kissed me on the forehead. "See you in the morning," he promised. Then he ran out the door, taking off his shirt as he dove into the woods.

I sighed, watching him go, then turned back to look at Alice.

"Okay, so _where's_ my room?" I asked her. She laughed and skipped over to me, taking my hand and then began to pull me up the stairs.

"I'll show you," she said, beaming at me.

Alice lead me to Edward's room, in it was a large golden bed, and almost all of the walls were glass (well, half of them) the other walls were stocked up with books and CDs of various kinds and sorts.

"Here's where you will be staying tonight," Alice told me, "but Esme has a guestroom in mind that she wants to fix up for you if you decide to stay long…"

I nodded. "Thanks," I said, flashing a grin back at her for I was now standing in the middle of the room and Alice was still in the door.

She nodded, still smiling. "If you need anything, holler," she told me, then shut the door and skipped back down the stairs.

I sighed and went into the bathroom connected to Edward's room. I decided that I needed to take a quick shower before I went to bed.

What I found in the bathroom surprised me, a set of girl items: shampoo, conditioner… razor… toiletries of other sorts… There was also a pair of P.J.'s that (when I checked) were my size and looked rather comfortable. I sighed, shaking my head but smiled.

I climbed into the shower and took a nice long, warm shower before sighing and climbing out. I got into my pajamas and blow dried my hair before climbing into the large golden bed, I was rather tired. It took no time for me to fall asleep.

_**(A/N: I hoped you liked it, again PLEASE VOTE on my poll, also Review~~)**_


	10. Chasing Questions

_**(A/N: Don't know how long it will take for my NEXT chapter to get posted, my ideas are still coming up short, it sucks….A special thanks to all my reviewers, especially Alice'slittlesister, team-twilight95, and jmolly. You guys keep me goin~ Thnx for voting on my poll also~!)**_

**S POV**

I was thinking about Krystle as I shifted into my wolf form. When Leah heard my thoughts she growled, I growled right back, but still continued on, unperturbed, back towards the reservation.

Quil was also there, I heard him bark out a laugh when he realized why I was running.

"Lover-boy's almost going to miss his curfew," he snickered mentally.

"Uh huh, and you've never lost track of time when you were with Clare," I replied, rolling my eyes.

Quil sighed. "Yeah, you're right, I have. Sorry man, I know it's hard, you're just too fun to pick on," he told me, grinning.

I sighed, some things would never change.

I ran a bit harder as I crossed the treaty line. My thoughts were now on mom and Leah had returned to her normal self, as if Krystle didn't exist.

"She's gonna be mad," Leah sang mentally. SHE didn't _have_ a curfew. I scowled, jealous as I always would be.

"Shut up Leah," I barked (yeah, bad joke, but I _said_ it instead of dog talk, get it straight).

"How are you going to explain it to her?" Leah asked as she pranced up along beside me.

I sighed. "I'm going to tell her the truth of course…"

Leah waited.

"That I met a girl and we went out on a date. That I lost track of time," I finished hurriedly.

Leah rolled her eyes. "You're going to have to tell her eventually," she told me, a bit of anger back in her mind again as she thought about Krystle coming to meet our mom.

I wanted to stop, to tell Leah to get over her anger towards Krystle because she was staying with me, but I didn't think it so she couldn't hear. I didn't want to be late… but I WOULD tell her later…

I quickly shifted and pulled my pants up before running out of the woods, across the road, and into our house.

And without a second to spare.

Sue was standing right next to the door, looking at her watch. "And, time," she said as I stopped, panting a little, in the doorway.

"Ah, look who got here RIGHT on TIME," Mom glared at me.

"Sorry," I breathed. "I lost track of time."

She just nodded. "Uh, _huh_…" Then she put her hands on her hips, gesturing to a chair. I sat down and she looked down at me.

"Explain yourself," she instructed me.

I sighed. "Well, I met a girl –" was all I could get out before she interrupted.

"Who? What's her name?" Mom instantly persisted. She was always _very_ over-protective.

"Krystle, she's really sweet," That didn't even begin to describe her, but I couldn't tell her everything yet. "So we went out to eat and saw a movie and, like I said, I lost track of time. Sorry, I raced home as fast as I could."

Sue sighed. "You didn't…" she started to say, I panicked mentally, I was NOT very good at lying.

Just then, Leah walked in as I managed to shake my head.

"Hey, shouldn't you be in bed short stuff?" Leah asked as she grabbed an apple out of the fridge and took a bite out of it.

I rolled my eyes, but rose from the table. "Of course, your _Majesty_," I mocked, bowing a bit in front of her. "I was just leaving."

Leah scoffed, grinning a bit as I walked past.

"Goodnight Seth," our mom called behind me, shooting a glare at Leah just as I looked back at her.

"Goodnight," I replied, and headed over to my room. I fell down on my bed (as I usually would), and fell asleep instantly.

**K POV**

_(1__st__ Day without Blood)_

I woke up at 8 a.m. the next morning. I sighed as I stretched.

I instantly bolted upright, my head snapping back and forth. Where _was_ I?

It took a second for me to remember what happened yesterday, _everything_ that happened yesterday. I crashed back down onto my pillow sighing. My thoughts weren't usually this jumbled in the morning.

I swung my feet out from under the covers and got out of bed. I slowly went into the bathroom, hesitant.

Sure enough, there was another set of clothes there, perfect size again. That's when I noticed my clothes from yesterday were also gone.

I sighed, quickly changing before brushing my hair, then my teeth, and then heading out of the room and going downstairs.

I smelled the eggs even before I'd hit the kitchen, and BOY did they smell _good_.

I knew that there was more than one person in this house who ate actual food (I could think of one immediately, but assumed that Jacob also ate here since Renesmee was here), so I wasn't surprised when I found Renesmee already seated at the table next to Jacob.

Esme smiled at me when I came in. "Good morning dear," she greeted. I smiled at her as she scooped some scrambled eggs onto a plate.

"I hope you like them scrambled," she said, about to say more, but I interrupted her.

"I _love_ scrambled," I told her, beaming. "Thank you."

Esme's grin grew and she handed me the plate. I sat down and started to eat. Esme got me a cup of orange juice and I grinned at her again.

"Thank you, really Esme. This is too much," I told her as I sat down the cup. I'd obviously pleased her by that statement though.

"Nonsense dear," she said, "I enjoy caring for others, you are welcome here."

She was so much like the mother that I never had, but a mother I'd always wanted, that I couldn't help but smile at her again before I continued to eat.

As I ate (and drank), I eventually heard the door open. I'd felt his aurora from about 30 yards away; I knew who it was.

"Is she up yet?" Seth whispered to someone in the Living Room.

My heart raced at his voice.

I heard a chuckle in the Living Room (which was occupied by: Edward, Bella, Alice and Jasper according to my "gift") and knew it was Edward.

"Yes, she is. She's eating right now," Edward told him.

I heard Seth inhale and then sigh. I chuckled a bit, guessing that he'd just smelled the eggs. They WERE good, too…

I looked up as Seth stepped into the Kitchen, grinning. "Do I get any Esme?" he asked.

Esme laughed. "Of course, Seth, I made quite a bit. There's enough for you,"

Seth beamed. "Thanks Esme," He said as she handed him a plate.

"Don't mention it," she replied.

Seth sat down next to me and we both smiled at each other.

"_God he's hot…"_ I thought to myself. Then I blushed and turned back to look at my food, continuing to eat.

I finished before Seth did and went over to the sink to clean my plate. Esme tried to do it for me, but I insisted since she'd made the food. So, I washed and dried my plate for her, and then put it away just as Seth also got done. Before he could react, I snatched his plate from him and began to wash it also, grinning to myself when I saw the stunned look on his face. Then I laughed.

Seth then snatched it from me just as I was about to dry it, also taking the towel. He dried it, now grinning at me.

After he put his dish away, I snatched the towel back, wound it up real quick and smacked him in the shoulder with it.

"The one time I do something nice for you and you won't even let me do it," I scolded him, but I was grinning as he rubbed his shoulder in fake pain.

"Wussy," I laughed, setting the towel down.

That's where I made my mistake.

Seth let out a playful growl and lunged a step forward, forcing me to step back (since I no longer had a weapon). He forced me back and out the door, into the woods.

Then he began to chase me, I was laughing the whole time. We leapt across the river and only stopped once the house was out of sight. I couldn't feel anyone around us, no wolves or vampires. We were alone.

I didn't notice Seth creep around behind me until, suddenly, I felt to hands around my waist jerk me backwards.

We fell onto the ground, both laughing.

Seth kissed my right ear as we lay there, both of us breathing hard, trying to catch our breath.

"I know you chased me out here for a reason, smooth man," I finally managed to say, looking at Seth over my shoulder. He had a sheepish grin on his face.

"You're good," he whispered in my ear.

"Well…?" I asked after he didn't speak for a bit.

Seth got out from under me and helped me to my feet. Then he spoke.

"I wanted to ask you something," he started. "You don't have anything going on tonight do you?"

I laughed. "Yes, because my schedule was always so full."

Seth grinned a bit, knowing my answer meant I was free, and then continued.

"You remember those stories I told you last night?" he asked. I nodded. "Well, there's an elder's meeting goin' on tonight that I wanted you to come to. I told you most of the stories already, but not in their fullness. It's on the reservation, by the beach. There will be a bonfire and a feast, and you'll get to meet all of the werewolves…"

"So, you're sister will be there?" I asked, hesitating a bit.

Seth nodded and pulled me close. "Yes, but I promise she won't be a problem… My mom will be there also… I'd like you to meet her."

I nodded, smiling a bit.

"So you'll come?" he asked, beaming.

My smile grew. "As long as you're there, I will be too," I told him.

He laughed. "So it's settled then." I continued to grin, happy that HE was happy.

"But, am I welcome there?" I questioned, suddenly remembering something.

Seth looked at me, confused. "Of course, why wouldn't you be?" he reassured me.

"The treaty…" I mused, explaining softly.

"Oh…" Seth said, "THAT'S where your thoughts are headed… Well, _you_ aren't a Cullen… or a _vampire_… fully that is… and I know Jake's gonna try and convince Bella to allow Renesmee to go down with him tonight. He'd already approved it with Sam, so why wouldn't you be allowed also?"

I nodded at his logic, comforted. I hugged him close. "I believe you," I told him softly.

Seth smiled, using his hand to pull my chin up so he could look me in the eyes. "Good," he whispered, his breath blowing into my face, momentarily stunning me.

Then he brought his face down to mine, kissing me on the lips, which brought me out of my stunned state.

I wrapped one of my arms around his neck and pulled him close. Seth had his hands around my waist. It felt so good.

My other free arm went up to his head, my hands tangling in his hair.

Seth broke our kiss only for a second, panting. My lips found their way to his cheeks though, the kisses trailing back to his ear, and then back to his lips.

Seth wasn't the only one panting now as we continued to kiss, though, after a bit, we finally stopped to breath.

Seth leaned his forehead up against mine, his eyes filled with wonder as he looked at me, his arms still around my waist.

"Do you know I love you?" he whispered to me.

I nodded, smiling warmly as I leaned into his embrace. "Yes, but it's always nice to hear."

…. … …..

**S POV**

It seemed as though everyone knew I'd imprinted, except my mother and people I didn't know… and if there wasn't a wolf who had heard yet, they were about to find out tonight…

Krystle and I had basically hung out all day, but I had to leave a few times; once, my mom wanted something, and the other times "wolf stuff"… I hated leaving her, even for just a little bit, and yet every moment I was with her seemed like the first. I couldn't get enough of her.

Emmett liked to joke around with us like Quil did. They both enjoyed using the term "puppy love" when around me and Krystle. She always laughed. I could get back at Quil for his teasing (I'd already humiliated him once; I took pics that I had of him at Clare's when she'd tried out some make-up on him and showed them around. It was pretty funny), but I didn't dare try to get revenge on Emmett… not yet at least.

Finally, though, it was time for me to take Krystle down to La Push for the usual gathering. We were going to be riding with Bella and Edward to the border (Edward had offered us a ride since the two of them had agreed to let Renesmee go down to the reservation if they drove her to the border to meet with Jake), and then either we'd ride down with Jake to the beach, or we'd walk, neither of us had decided yet.

Carlisle was letting us use the Mercedes since we had so many people, so when it was time to go, Krystle and I climbed in back.

"Thanks again for the ride," Krystle said as Renesmee climbed in to sit beside her. Bella only flashed a grin back at us.

"Don't mention it," she told us. Krystle grinned back at her.

Edward started up the car and headed down their drive way and out onto the road, heading towards La Push.

When we got onto the road, Edward and Bella (mostly Bella) started lecturing Renesmee and how to behave and what to do once it was over. I tuned them out, focusing instead on Krystle, who flashed a look over at me. When I caught her eye, I grinned.

"So walk or ride?" I asked her. We'd been discussing it for a while, but still hadn't decided.

"Walk," Krystle finally told me, smiling.

I nodded, smiling back at her. Luckily La Push wasn't that big… and it wasn't very cold out tonight. Even if it was, _I_ wouldn't get cold, but she might, and she didn't bring a jacket…

Again, I'm so over-protective.

Krystle snuggled closer to me as we neared La Push and I put my arm around her. Renesmee was staring out the window while Edward and Bella had a whispered conversation over the music (which wasn't turned up too loud, but enough that I couldn't full understand what they were saying).

I began to absentmindedly run my fingers through Krystle's hair (which made her sigh in contentment) as we drove. Soon we were at the border.

Krystle and I got out of the car on my side and headed to the border while Bella walked Renesmee to the border, Edward walking beside her.

"Just like 2nd grade," Jake chuckled and Bella grinned. I was obviously missing out on some inside joke.

"Be good," Bella instructed Renesmee and she nodded. Then Bella gave her a kiss on the forehead. "We'll come to pick you up later. Have fun sweetie."

Renesmee waved goodbye to her parents as they got back in the Mercedes and drove away. Then Krystle tugged at my hand, grinning.

"You two need a ride?" Jake asked us as we began to walk. I shook my head.

"Nah, we're gonna walk, but thanks anyways," I said.

Jake nodded. "Suit yourself," he said. Then he opened the door to the back of his car for Renesmee before calling over his shoulder to us. "See you out there!"

I waved to him as he drove off, and then Krystle and started walking again, our hands intertwined.

We headed down to and through La Push side by side. We walked in silence for the most part, simply content enough just being in the others' presence. Occasionally I would point out different places that I liked to go; Quil's house, Sam's, my school, and my house. Krystle smiled when I pointed out my house. "Now I know where you live," she purred.

Passing my house made me remember my mom… and how she was going to realize that I indeed HAD imprinted when she saw Krystle with me at the meeting…. I knew she'd be upset, probably furious, that I hadn't told her… but hopefully she wouldn't take it out on Krystle… and at least wait until after the gathering to shout at me…

Of course, I couldn't be sure how _exactly_ she'd react. I could only hope.

The two of us kept up a very nice pace, not slow and yet not a Power Walk. About half way there, a nip in the air caused Krystle to shiver so I let go of her hand, only to wrap one arm around her, keeping her close, while we continued to walk.

The sun had just begun to really set as the beach came in sight. Even before we saw the beach, we could see the smoke from the bonfire.

I started to get nervous about how everyone would react when they saw me bring Krystle to our, sort of, _sacred_ meeting.

Of course, anyone else who'd imprinted usually brought their girlfriends (or in Sam's case, fiancés) too, so why should my situation be any different.

Still, I was nervous.

The people that I was sure that knew that I had imprinted were; Quil, Jake, Leah, Embry, Sam… I assumed the rest did too, since Sam knew, but I couldn't be positive.

Jake and Renesmee were playing down by the ocean when we'd got there. Earlier, when they'd first arrived, they'd (Jake) had told everyone that I was bringing Krystle. My mom knew what that meant and she was waiting.

**K POV**

I could feel so many different auroras as we stepped onto the beach. It hurt my head, there was so many of them! I could sense at _least_ 11 werewolves, and about 2 humans that had the potential to become wolves, but weren't.

A few of the wolves I _could_ identify, Seth, of course, and also Leah, Quil, and Jacob, but the rest… I couldn't.

When we neared the bonfire that was starting in the middle of log circle, everyone seemed to look up at us. It made me uncomfortable to have everyone staring at me. I was the type of person who was used to hiding in the shadows, not getting noticed, I wasn't used to everyone staring at me. Most of the people smiled at me, though, which I hadn't expected. I'd assumed that they'd judge me and hate me, but most seemed like nice people.

Minus a few; Leah, whom I'd expected, and another person, that I didn't know, who looked a lot like Leah and Seth…

Crap…. Why did all of Seth's family hate me?

Seth noticed his mom, too, but I could tell he was trying to avoid her gaze (her _death glare_) as he introduced me to everyone.

"… That's Sam, Emily, Paul, Rachel, Jared, Kim… and you already know Quil, Leah, and Jake," Seth pointed out each individual as he named them. Like I said, most seemed friendly, and the majority of them continued to smile at me, some just nodded, but Leah only scowled while Quil laughed. I liked Quil, he was fun.

I realized that there were a few people Seth didn't point out; the person I'd assumed to be his mother, and two other, older men. I didn't ask about them though, sure he'd tell me later.

Seth and I stood near the fire, next to Quil after the introductions were over. We didn't stand as though there was no place to sit, and it wasn't awkward at all, we just simply wanted to stand.

Seth still had one arm around me, though it was now around my waist, as he flashed wary glances between his mother and then loving looks at me.

Then, he had a weird look on his face… a sort of "I-just-realized-something-obvious" look….

"Where's Embry?" he asked, looking at Sam.

Just then, I heard the loud (yet distant) roar of a pickup truck. Most of the people present turned their heads to look towards the sound; the wolves had expectant looks on their faces.

The pickup came down the beach, spraying sand everywhere, and stopped about 2 yards away from the fire.

A tan man, who was most likely another wolf… probably Embry, hopped out of the truck grinning.

That's when I noticed that the back of his truck was covered by a tarp. He took it off and tossed it aside. It revealed what was in the bed…

There were a lot of coolers.

Our food had arrived.

"Bon Appetite," Embry laughed.

_**(A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Please review and VOTE on my poll if you hadn't already~ Thanks to all of you who did, lol. This was my longest chapter yet. It's hard to make them long, think of good ideas and plots, and yet get a new chapter up frequently~ But I'm working on it ;D )**_


	11. He Loves me, He Loves me not

_**(A/N: Thanks a lot to my BFF PaleAsRoses, whos is always there for me, and especially to jmolly, Alice'slilsister, and team-twilight97. I know I thank you guys every time for reviewing, but it really means a lot to me! I hope to make this chapter long… and things are gonna get really interesting in this one. EnJoY~~!)**_

**S POV**

Embry had thought of everything. Sam had given him some money earlier today to go out and buy everything.

He did, he bought the whole store.

He had two coolers full of at _least_ 100 hotdogs, he had 40 bags of chips, and he had 40 liters of different sodas.

Of course, it may have seemed like a lot to anyone else, but we were going to devour it all in under 2 ½ hours, I'd bet my life on it.

Krystle had laughed when she realized how much food he'd bought. When I told her it'd all be gone by the end of the night, she believed me, but she still thought it was funny.

We all sat down by the now, rather large, and steadily growing, bonfire and roasted our hotdogs. I was already on my 5th, where as Krystle had stopped after 2, though she was still munching on a bag of chips (my 3rd) that we were sharing.

"Sprite?" I asked her, holding up the soda as a gesture. I'd learned, just recently, that we both shared a favorite soda… Yes, you guessed it, Sprite.

Krystle grinned and snatched it out of my hand. She took a quick swig of it, sighed, and then handed it back. "Thank you," she said. I leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You're most certainly welcome," I whispered against her skin. She blushed.

Quil burped after finishing off his 2nd thing of soda. He was sitting next to us, and his belch had been quite loud. I slugged him in the shoulder.

"Have some manners," I teased, "there ARE ladies present." Krystle laughed, I was glad she was having fun.

Quil rolled his eyes as he ate another handful of chips.

Renesmee and Jacob were sitting on the other side of us. Renesmee had already eaten her 1 ½ hotdogs and Jake was still going. Renesmee looked like she was enjoying herself, also, as she sat next to Jake, staring at the lavender/red flames in awe.

Krystle pulled her legs up to her chest and laid her head on my shoulder. I loved the feeling of her hair on my skin and I'm pretty sure she knew that.

Krystle's breath brushed up against my skin and tickled my neck. I wrapped my arm around her waist and she snuggled closer to me.

After my 8th hotdog, 4th bag of chips, and 5th thing of Sprite, I stopped eating, finally full.

Krystle laughed quietly and I turned my head to look at her. She smiled and reached up to tap my nose with her finger.

"Who knew a guy who was so fit could eat so much," she giggled.

"_I_ knew," I teased, smiling warmly at her. She giggled again before snuggling her head back into my neck.

Now, some people would be worried if they had a half vampire girlfriend who liked to bury her head in your neck, but I wasn't one of those people._ Those_ people were just prejudice, _I_ knew she'd never hurt me.

We sat there in silence for a bit, both content to simply hold each other, to be in each other's presence.

Quil finished after his 11th hotdog and Jake finished after his 12th. Slowly, everyone else began to finish, too (including Paul).

Krystle laughed quietly again and I looked down at her. She lifted her head up to grin at me.

"You guys DID eat everything," she explained, laughing a bit again.

"Told you," I replied, also smiling as she shook her head (still grinning) before resting it on my shoulder again.

By this time, the sun had fully set and the moon was slowly rising towards the top of the sky. For once, there were hardly any clouds in sight, the night was clear.

Just then, Billy and Quil's grandfather situated themselves a bit, and I could tell they were about to start.

"Who're they?" Krystle whispered very softly before he spoke.

"Billy Black, Jake's father, and the other one is Quil's grandfather…" I told her….Then Billy started.

**K POV**

Billy looked like a very majestic man. He had a very… righteous… almost, powerful aurora, and I could tell that he had the possibility to be a wolf in him… though it was obvious that he wasn't.

_**(A/N: I don't want to retype all of the stories, if you wish to read them they are pages p.244-260 in Eclipse)**_

Billy and Quil's grandfather told us the stories of the spirit warriors, of the first wolf, and some of the stories Seth had told me earlier about the third wife and the Cullens…. It was very interesting, and I enjoyed it very much. I'd looked over at Renesmee once and she'd seemed very intrigued also, which made Jake happy.

I was still snuggled close to Seth when the stories ended. Then, Billy started another topic of discussion.

"This is the first… meeting… we've had since the pack has split," he started, casting his gaze around the circle. "Something like this has never happened before in Tribe history… I'm not saying it's a bad thing, that it needs to be fixed, or that there is, or should be, any harsh feelings about it. I simply think we need to discuss it."

Sam and Jake glanced at each other and I looked at Seth, he was watching them also.

Sam spoke first.

"I, personally, have no aversion what so ever to our two pack situation… though I do feel that it is a bit unnecessary now," he began to explain. "If we wish to remain separate though, I have no hard feelings. Jake was supposed to be Alpha, and now he is. I simply feel that we still need to communicate from time to time though if this remains."

Sam looked at Jake, signaling he was finished.

Jake sighed before starting. "The split was necessary at the time… for reasons that we all know and no longer need to bring up…. Now that all is well though… I'm not sure what I personally wish to do about the separate packs… It is nice to be Alpha at times… but it's also nice to be ONE pack…. I need more time to think about my opinion on this one…" Jake trailed off, but was obviously done speaking.

Silence fell at first. Billy nodded at both of them, pleased to hear their opinions. "Until next time, then…" he said.

Slowly, murmurs began to rise as people started talking again. It felt as though the gathering was over. I was growing tired. I yawned and Seth rubbed my arm, giving me a kiss on the head.

That's when Seth's mom came over to us. Seth rose, taking me with him, and, ever so slightly, shielded me behind his body. Leah was sneering at me from across the fire…

Perfect.

**S POV**

"Seth," my mom started, her voice controlled, but strained. "We need to get home; I wish to speak with you."

I nodded slowly, I'd been expecting as much, but Jake still had to give us a ride back… He was chatting with Quil and Embry now, with a very drowsy looking Renesmee on his lap. I knew he'd be leaving soon…

I wanted to go back with Krystle though… or maybe even have her spend the night… She couldn't leave yet.

But, I refused to let her listen to my mother yell at me about her; she would _not_ be present for that.

Sue took a few steps towards the road and gestured for me to come. I sighed and held up one finger. I turned my back to her so I could focus on Krystle.

I put both of my hands on her cheeks, cradling her face. "Look, why don't you hang out around here for a bit… or take a stroll around town…. My mom and I will only be a bit, and then I'll come get you. Okay?"

She nodded, but she had a worried look in her eyes. I kissed her between that worried look, sighed, and then turned around to jog after my mother.

**K POV**

I only lingered at the bonfire for a bit. I finally had to leave, though; I couldn't stand Leah's hate filled eyes staring me down any longer.

I headed off of the beach and into the small town on the reservation. I knew Seth didn't want me back at his house, probably because of his mom, but I'd unconsciously headed towards it anyways. When I realized what I was doing, I paused, sighed, and then turned back around to wander in the other direction.

I almost ran into her.

Leah was standing there, and she still didn't look happy.

I sighed, trying to control my sudden burst of anger; I didn't want to fight with her.

"What are you still doing here?" Leah asked, her voice was sharp yet on the verge of anger. I could tell she was trying to control, but not _really_.

"I'm waiting for Seth," I started, which I followed quickly by, "Leah, I don't want to fight with you. I don't even understand why you hate me –"

She cut me off, her anger exploding. "Because you are ALL _wrong_ for him! He deserves someone who ISN'T a killer! YOU, on the other hand, are _just_ that! I hate you! Our MOM hates you! Seth should too, but he's too stupid to realize it!"

Her words stung, they cut me deep. I stood there, not knowing what to say, but thinking to myself, _"I'm glad we aren't within hearing range of their house…" _I didn't want Seth to hear this… If he realized what I was like his sister did, maybe he _would_ hate me… and I desperately didn't want that.

"You're a freak of nature! A piece of crap that's taking up breathing space!" Leah continued, not noticing my pause.

"What about Renesmee?" I managed to whisper, still too stunned to speak any louder.

"Sure, she's like you in your _species_ way, but otherwise she ISN'T!" Leah snapped. "At least SHE eats animals and human food! YOU kill to eat! YOU are just a piece of_ shit_ that doesn't belong here!"

I couldn't speak, I was practically frozen in place. I managed to close my mouth (which had dropped open earlier). I blinked a few times before stumbling a few steps back and then turning to run away.

Leah smirked as she watched me go.

**S POV**

Mom shut the door behind us and glared at me. I waited silently for it to start.

"Why?" was the first thing she said, her voice hard and barely under control.

"Mom, I –" I tried to explain, but then she exploded.

"WHY didn't you TELL me?" she shouted. "You LIED to me about it last night TOO! Right to my face, you lied!"

I tried again, "Mom –"

"NO! Seth there isn't anything you can say!" she shouted. "You LIED to me about _imprinting_! And Leah told me what she is during the meeting, WHY her Seth? She EATS people! She's an outcast! She shouldn't even be–"

This time,_ I_ cut _her_ off. I'd had enough of her yelling and I was at my breaking point.

"MOM, I don't_ choose_ who I imprint with!" I snapped. "If I could have chosen, do you think I would have chosen HER? NO! I probably would have chosen someone that you or Leah would approve of!" My voice was filled with venom as I continued. I thought I heard a silent gasp outside, but I ignored it.

It was the stupidest thing I ever did.

"BUT, if I could have, or would have, chosen someone different, I would have chosen _wrong_," my voice lowered as I became more serious, but it rose again. "She's perfect for me in every way and I'm in_ love_ with _her_. There isn't ANYTHING you can do about it! Just be _happy_ for me!"

My mom was silent, her face emotionless now.

After a bit, she pulled me into a hug. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I know I over reacted, but I was just shocked that you wouldn't tell me about something like this…"

I hugged her back. "I'm sorry too… I was afraid you overreact like Leah… I didn't want you to hate her…" I whispered, explaining my reasoning.

Mom nodded. "Yet I overreacted anyways…" She pulled back to look at me. "Just promise you'll tell me about whatever it is next time, like you proposed to her, and NOT lie to me."

I nodded, smiling. "I will, I promise," I told her.

Sue laughed. "Do I get to meet her officially any time soon?" she asked.

"Well… I didn't want her to hear us arguing, so I told her to take stay at the beach… I also told her I'd come get her after all this was over… so yeah, soon hopefully," I explained.

Sue nodded.

"Oh, and could you ask Leah to chill a bit about her… It makes Krystle uncomfortable knowing that Leah sort of… well HATES her," I told her.

Mom sighed. "I can try, but you know you're sister, she thinks she knows what's best."

Just then, the door opened and Leah walked in, a smug look on her face.

"_Speak of the devil…" _I thought to myself. Then I froze when I realized her expression. I instantly reacted. Before Leah could speak, I had her pinned up against the wall.

"What did you DO to her?" I shouted.

Leah smirked and shoved me away. "I'm not telling," she said, "and it's nothing really."

"Liar!" I shouted, my hands balled into fists. Sue was glaring at her over my shoulder.

That's when I had an idea, if she wouldn't speak for her thoughts, I would make them speak for her. I was going to force her to shift.

I began to take steps towards her, forcing her back towards the door. I knew mom would never forgive us if we broke anything inside the house because of a shift.

"You're just jealous of her, of US," I began, growling my words, I was still furious. "You're upset because you haven't imprinted yet! You want someone to love you like she does _me_. You're just a bitch who has to have attention!"

Leah was shaking and I knew it was working, we were now out the door.

Time for the final blow.

"Even if you DID imprint, I don't know WHO could love you back! You're so selfish and self centered!" I shouted.

She exploding into a wolf, lunging at me, but the second she'd shifted, I quickly did too. My growls and snarls were fiercer than hers when I heard her thoughts.

"_I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SAID THAT TO HER!_" I screamed at her. She actually flinched back a bit at how loud my mental voice was. Of course, when I'd shifted, she'd instantly seen the reason behind my quips at her, which made her even more furious.

"You'd choose HER over your own _sister_!" she screamed back. I was ignoring her jabs, though, focused on only one thing.

"_Where IS _she?"

**K POV**

I'd raced back to Seth's house after running away from Leah. I was quiet but fast, a skill I had since I was half vampire.

I stopped in front of his house, my breathing low. I listened… and heard the worst thing I could have ever possibly heard.

"WHY her Seth?" his mother was shouting. "She EATS people! She's an outcast! She shouldn't even be–"

Seth cut her off and my heart broke.

"MOM, I don't_ choose_ who I imprint with! If I could have chosen, do you think I would have chosen HER? NO! I probably would have chosen someone that you or Leah would approve of!" he shouted, his voice filled with venom.

I let out a quiet gasp. He did hate me, he didn't want me… everything he'd _ever_ acted to be around me was_ lie_.

I had to get away from here. I burst across the street and into the woods, tears streaming down my eyes.

I ran deep into the forest, hearing the quiet sounds of the night life going on around me, but not caring enough to really hear it.

I ran for a good 2 minutes, getting very far away as I constantly changed my direction and swerved around trees. I didn't want anyone to find me.

My thoughts were all jumbled, and even though I thought I couldn't be found, I'd forgotten about my scent at the time.

Finally, I stopped, climbing up the nearest tree to the very top. Then I snuggled myself up in the branches, hugging my legs to my chest and sobbed, letting it all out.

I was utterly alone.

_**(A/N: Well? Was it good? Please review! I need your opinions people! I have a new goal from now on to make every chapter at LEAST 2,000 words long so they might take a bit longer if I run out of ideas XD. Anyways, thanks for the support all of yas! I promise to try and update ASAP~~**_

_**~KKCopper)**_


	12. The Look in Her Eyes

_**(A/N:I'm almost fresh out of ideas, and I don't get to type as often now. This might take a while so sorry for the wait…THANK YOU for the votes on the poll, I'm gonna keep it up later, but I really have made up my mind on what's gonna happen~ LOL I just wanna see if people agree with me. Thanks to team-twilight97, it seems like she always reviews within a day after I post a new chapter, ALL of your reviews mean a lot to me, so thanks. Enjoy the drama~)**_

**S POV**

"Use your NOSE you_ idiot_, if you are THAT concerned about _her_!" Leah snapped, she was starting to sulk about my reaction and mom's, but she still hated MY girl.

I scowled at her, but knew she was right. It was easy enough for me to just sniff her out. I opened my mouth a bit, inhaled, and then cussed (rather loudly) mentally.

"She _was_ right _here_," I said swiftly, like it _was_ a curse, to myself mostly.

That's when I remembered something… something I'd previously ignored, but was now very important and _obvious_ as to what it had been.

The gasp I'd heard earlier, but had stupidly ignored… had been Krystle.

She had overheard my mother and I arguing… and at the worst possible time.

"She heard me say… that I- that I would have chosen someone that wasn't her if I- if I could have chosen someone else," I managed to choke out, even in my thoughts it was hard to process. The conversation replayed through my mind and Leah listened, grinning mentally at what Krystle'd heard. I snarled at her before returning to following her scent…

"Tell mom I won't be home for… a while," I told Leah quickly before launching myself across the street and into the woods.

I hoped she hadn't gone too far…

I also hoped she was okay…

I missed her already.

…. …. …. …. …. …. …. …. ….

I was out almost all night, no I WAS out all night. I followed her trail, every time she would swerve or change direction my mind would conjure up the same cuss word… So, by the fifth swerve, I was already tired of thinking, _"Crap,"_ because, if she was trying to confuse me, it was working. A better tracker wouldn't have been disturbed by her course, but _I_ hadn't _really_ tracked ever in my life so I was screwed…

After attempting to follow her scent better for quite a while, I finally grew weary. The time was about… well, I don't know the exact time, but it was getting close to morning… I lay down in my wolf form and fell asleep under the stars.

**K POV**

_(2__nd__ Day without Blood)_

I'd cried myself to sleep the night before… I woke-up to a cold breeze. I blinked rapidly and slowly realized where I was…

Then I realized what had happened last night… The tears threatened to come back. A few fell, but I managed to keep the rest under control.

I looked up, leaning my head back against the tree as I did, and searched for the sun but the clouds were back. Crap, I couldn't even tell what time it was…

I sat there for a bit, simply staring out at nothing. My face was expressionless… but my thoughts were buzzing like crazy.

"_He doesn't want me…"_

"_I bet he was faking it the whole time…"_

"_It felt so real…"_

"_I LOVED him…"_

"_I can't believe how attached I already was to him…"_

It was true, it felt like my heart was gone… I'd never REALLY fallen for a guy before, I mean, yes I'd dated, but with Seth… _everything_ had been different, and I had _fallen_ for him, fast and HARD.

Now, I was paying the consequence as I sat there… with my broken heart.

Finally, after what felt like a long time, I moved. I stood up on the branch and stretched. Then I sighed, my voice sounded hoarse. I decided I needed to move again, if I didn't want Seth, or anyone, to find me… I'd leave this place, I didn't want some excuse from the sandy wolf (MY sandy wolf…)… and even though I felt a bit guilty for not getting to say goodbye to Alice, I had to go… They wouldn't miss me, all of them. They would forget about me and just go back to whatever they were doing before they met me.

I would try to do the same… but _I _would never forget _him_… I knew that, technically, they'd never forget either, but they wouldn't constantly remember…

Like I would when I left.

I looked over at the next tree and gauged the distance before walking out to the edge of the branch and leaping across the space.

I hooked my hands onto the next branch and swung myself up into the tree. I smiled the slightest, even though my heart wasn't really in it; I loved climbing trees.

I'd only gone about four trees far when I heard a soft noise in the distance, a noise that wasn't one of the usual forest life.

I froze and listened harder.

It was the sound of sniffing… a wolf sniffing.

I sat down, made myself small since I knew I couldn't run without him catching up or noticing me. I silenced my breathing and huddled into a ball as the noise grew nearer.

**S POV**

When I woke up, there was no light around me, all of it was hidden by the clouds.

Of course, it wasn't pitch black or anything, just not _sunlit_…

I scrambled to my feet and stretched, my thoughts instantly went to Krystle… but they weren't alone.

"Look who's awake," Quil joked. I growled at him, I wasn't in the mood. Sure, he was about a mile away, but he still heard the growl mentally.

That's when he heard about what had happened with Krystle last night. He froze, his thoughts filled with sympathy, and shifted his course to head towards me. He wanted to help.

I sighed and waited a bit, communicating as he neared.

"I DO have better tracking skills then you," Quil pointed out when I'd protested at first. With that, I couldn't argue… but _I_ wanted to be the one to find her still…

I rolled my eyes but sighed. "You can help…. I know I'd want to help too if the situation were reversed…"

Quil shuddered at the thought. "I'm sorry man…" he said, feeling my pain. I only nodded as it came rushing back.

"I can't believe she heard what I said…" I whispered mentally, "and when I didn't even mean it… I was simply trying to prove a point…. She overheard at the worst possible time… and it's all my fault…"

Quil was now near me. He walked over to me and paused at my side.

"Dude, it's not your fault. Things just happen sometimes… Now all we need to do is find her, and explain what happened, and what you said afterwards… I'm sure she'll understand," Quil comforted. He really was like the older brother I never had sometimes.

I nodded, hopping silently that he was right.

Just then, Quil inhaled. He sniffed the ground and then grinned at me.

"Are we going to track her down so you can apologize or what?" he teased. I shook my head, and winced a bit. He instantly apologized to ME, saying that he was just trying to lighten the mood, but then he began to sniff again.

He caught onto her trail fast, and followed it just as quickly. Yes, he WAS much better than I was at this.

I followed behind quietly and quickly as we swerved through the forest. The scent slowly got stronger, which meant it was more fresh… which meant we were getting closer to her.

My heart sped up rapidly at the thought of getting to see her…

Even if she was mad…

Quil suddenly slowed down. Then he stopped. I stopped, too, just as he spoke.

"She's near… I can hear her," he whispered, even though we were speaking mentally and there was no way she could hear us…

Though, she could feel our aurora's… and she'd know it was me.

I cussed (something I seemed to be doing more and more lately) and slowly moved forward. I had to get to her before she ran.

Just then, a branch in the tree stirred.

She bolted.

**K POV**

I was being dumb, my mind was still hazy with sleep, but as the (I could now hear two) wolves stopped, I realized something.

One of them moved closer.

I could feel there aurora's… If it was Seth, I was running, I didn't care if he _could_ follow me, I had to try.

I held my breath and_ really_ felt the auroras…

I felt Quil… and then…

It _was _Seth.

I stood up and ran through the limbs. Swinging myself off into the air and, after 2 trees, launching myself forwarded and landing on the ground, but it didn't slow me down, I just kept running.

Seth followed but Quil didn't, I could feel him, his aurora, as he chased me. I ran as fast as I could, but he caught up. I quickly darted up another tree when I knew I couldn't win, hoping he couldn't follow…

I sat, breathing heavily, in the branches of a rather large pine, waiting to see what Seth would do.

Seth circled around the bottom of the tree. He seemed to sigh and backed up a bit, out of my view.

I heard him shift…

Then he came back, pants on.

"Krystle," he called up the tree, "can we _please_ talk about this? About what you heard?" his voice was a plea, a plea for forgiveness. I wanted to believe that he really WAS sorry about what he said, and that he didn't mean it, but I couldn't. I started to cry, soundlessly, again.

I shook my head and Seth dropped _his_ head as he put his hands on the tree, using them as a bit of a rest, leaning in towards the massive pine.

"You have to understand…" he whispered, not even trying to yell this time… He seemed defeated. "I didn't mean what you heard, and you didn't even hear what I said after. Krystle I –"

I cut him off, the tears flowing more fiercely now. He may not have yelled at me, since we could both hear each other fine, but I _wanted_ to shout at him.

"NO! I know what I heard! YOU are a LIAR, about _everything_!" I screamed, my tears falling down to him as I leaned over a bit to glare at him, though he was barely looking up, not wanting to meet my gaze. "WHY in the WORLD should I believe you after what_ I_ heard with my own- two- EARS?"

Seth didn't respond.

**S POV**

Each of her words cut me deep, each word another wound. It was like what my mother had shouted at me, only, when coming out of her lips, it hurt so much more.

I didn't have anything to say, no response to her harsh words. I felt a wet drop land on my head and I winced. It was one of her tears and I knew it. _I_ was making her cry,_ I_ was the reason for her pain, and the realization of that hurt me so much, I almost gasped. It hurt just as much, even a bit more, than her words.

"Krystle- _please_," I managed to choked out, begging her to listen.

She didn't respond, so I quickly continued.

"You don't understand what I was saying to my mom, and you didn't even hear it all!" I told her. "What I said afterwards completely wiped out what I said before, and what I said before I would _never _do…" My voice lowered to a whisper. "I told her afterwards that, even if I could, or would, have chosen someone else… I would have chosen _wrong_. YOU are the one that's perfect for me Krystle! ONLY you and _no one_ else!"

She didn't respond, still silent. I looked deep into her eyes and what I saw there… the expression of sorrow was one to wrench tears from stone.

I fell down on my knees, still looking up at her. "You _have_ to believe me," I whispered. "I would _never _want you hurt Krystle, and I can't stand to watch you hurt _now_! I don't know what else you want…"

Krystle looked down at me for a second before standing up, and then crouching down. I stumbled back as she took a step out and fell down (without getting hurt) to the bottom of the tree, landing right in front of me.

All of a sudden, she pulled me into a hug and started sobbing. I cradled her in my arms, swaying back and forth soothingly as I rubbed her back, trying to calm her down. I began to kiss her, also; on her head, her hair, her eyes, her cheek, and her neck. "I love you soo much… so, so much… _Please_ don't cry," I whispered in between kisses.

Then she looked up at me.

**K POV**

He was soo… indescribable. When he spoke, I couldn't NOT believe him. My whole body wanted to believe him, and, for some reason, I still trusted him. I figured it was the imprint, the bond there…

I stood up and let myself drop down to the base of the tree. Seth was there, within two feet of me, just watching. His facial expression was one of self torture and begging…

I suddenly stumbled into his arms and started sobbing. He started to soothe me as I held him close. I didn't care about what I'd heard him say anymore, I believed what I heard him say to my face over that… I was just upset, now, still over what Leah had said.

His whole family (besides himself) hated me because of what I was…. WHY couldn't I be _better _for him?

Seth kissed me all over my face… except for my lips, and that's what I wanted the most now. When he began to whisper to me, saying, "I love you soo much… so, so much… _Please_ don't cry." I gave into my need. I looked up at him for a second, the tears still silently flowing, and then crushed my lips to his.

Seth held me close. He was always so gentle, even as he kissed me, and it felt _so_ good.

When he finally pulled back, he rested his forehead against mine, all but forcing me to meet his utterly concerned gaze.

"WHY are you still crying?" he whispered, fully and_ only _concerned for me.

"Your family hates me… because of what I _am_," I choked out, my voice barely audible. A new batch of tears flowed at the thought. Seth kissed a few of them away before meeting my gaze again.

"The only person who dislikes you is Leah… and I'm going to make her change that opinion soon, even if I have to do it myself," Seth promised me. "My _mother _doesn't hate you, she was just upset at me for not telling her right away… SHE only wants to see me_ happy_."

I only nodded, believing him, again, without question. I knew he wouldn't lie to me…

I wish I'd realized that earlier.

Seth continued to simply hold me for a bit longer until he finally sighed. I looked up at him, my eyes questioning.

"I should probably get you home," he said to me, smiling, but then the tone of his voice lowered, "…it looks like you didn't get much sleep." He winced.

"It's not _your_ fault," I soothed, stroking his cheek.

Seth smiled a bit, leaning his head into my cheek. "Sure, sure," he said.

"What home do you mean?" I asked after a second.

Seth opened his eyes, which had closed when I'd stroked his cheek, and grinned a bit more. "Well, my mother would still like to meet you; you could take a nap at my house."

"Well then where would you sleep? You like rather tired to," I told him.

Seth shook his head and sighed in exasperation. "Then we'll go to the Cullens'… and I'll take a nap on their couch." His grin grew.

"Seth…" I scolded. He rolled his eyes, but then turned his gaze to me, grabbing my face between his hands.

"I don't like being that far away from you," he whispered almost… seductively as he unleashed the full power of his beautiful deep blue eyes on me.

I lost my train of thought.

Seth smiled. "So, are we going to the Cullens' then?"

I nodded. "Uh… yeah, sure," I managed to say, shaking my head a bit to clear my now jumbled thoughts.

Seth smiled. "You wanna race there? Or do you want to ride there?" he asked.

I beamed. "Well… I know you'll beat me if we race, but I do love to run," I began to say.

Seth shook his head and stepped back a bit into the trees (well more than a bit, but he took big steps). I sighed; my back was to him as he shifted.

Suddenly, something poked me in the back. I spun around and came face to face with a big black nose that belonged to my sandy wolf.

Yes, MY sandy wolf. He was _mine_.

Seth grinned a wolfy-grin at me and gestured, with his massive head, to his back. I sighed but quickly hopped on, keeping my head down low, my legs bent upwards, and my head level with the top of his so I could look out between his ears.

Seth barked out a laugh before launching himself into the abyss of trees.

I kept my head down as he ran, loving the feeling of his fur in my fingers. I unconsciously stroked him. Seth looked back at me, grinning. Then he let out a… rumble… kind of like a purr… of satisfaction. I ruffled his ears and laughed.

Seth ran with power; I could feel his muscles beneath me ripple constantly as he ran. He ran faster than some _vampires_ I'd seen… and it was sort of a thrill to me as we ran. I loved the speed.

Soon, I could hear the river to the left of us, so I knew we were close. Seth slowed down and stopped a ways away from the house. I sighed, wrapping my arms under his head and snuggling closer for a second before letting go a getting off.

I was a dog person, as you can tell…

Or maybe I was just a _Seth_ person…

Seth flicked his head forward, signaling for me to go on ahead. I kissed his muzzle and ran ahead into the trees…

_**(A/N: Thanks for reading everyone! I will always appreciate a review, good or bad it meant you took the time to read my story so thank you!**_

_**I will write more as soon as possible~**_

_**~KKCopper)**_


	13. Salad and a Sandwich

_**(A/N: …Got it. It took me a while to think of all of this *writers block* but, thnx to team-twilight95, I got something! Even though it's nothing like she suggested~ LOL thnx team-twilight~**_

_**Enjoy~)**_

I slowed down to a walk as the Cullens' house came into view… All of them were in the Living Room… though I had no idea why.

I felt very self-conscious as I neared the door, knowing I probably looked like… Well, like I'd been sleeping outside. I stepped inside the building, still very hesitant.

The majority of the people in the room turned to look at me, some with concern in their eyes, others looked relieved… It made me a bit happy… they cared.

Alice ran over to me and gave me a hug. "OMG we were all so worried," she said. "It was worse for me though, 'cause I couldn't _see _anything." Alice pulled back to glare at me.

"_That's_ not my fault… and I'm fine… though I assume you all know what happened…" I trailed off.

Alice nodded. "Jake told us…" she said, an apologetic look coming to her face. "I'm sorry…"

I only nodded back. "It's okay… it's not any of your faults… Things sometimes get said…"

This time, Renesmee came over and hugged me. A tear rolled down my cheek as I hugged her back.

Esme came over and placed a caring hand on my shoulder. "Hon, you look like you haven't eaten in a while," she said, concerned. "Are you hungry? I can fix something."

"Esme, you don't have to," I started to protest as Renesmee released me, but Esme wouldn't hear me out.

"Yes, I _will_. You are practically family now, and I _want_ to cook for you," she replied sternly. "Now, what do you want?"

I sighed and several people chuckled. "How about a salad and a sandwich?"

Esme nodded, smiling at me, before disappearing into the Kitchen.

Just then, Seth came into the house. When he spotted me, he beamed and I smiled warmly back.

The people in the Living Room slowly began to disperse, only Jake, Edward, Bella, Renesmee and Seth remained. Jasper and Emmett went off to play Risk, Rosalie and Alice left to go pick out some new outfits for Renesmee (and me I assumed), and Carlisle went off to his study.

Seth was still lingering near the door, so I went over to him and wound my arms around his waist, resting my chin on his right shoulder. Seth sighed in contentment and leaned his head back onto my shoulder, kissing my ear when he did.

I smiled again.

"Thank you so much for forgiving me," Seth whispered in my ear. "I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't…"

"Sh…" I soothed, kissing his neck. I didn't want him to think about it anymore, the past was the past…

Seth and I stood like that for a long time… until Esme called me the Kitchen.

"Krystle, your food is ready," she said.

I sighed, letting go of Seth, and headed into the Kitchen. He followed me, though, and took my hand as I sat at the table where Esme had set my food.

I started to eat my salad as Seth started to kiss me along my cheek…

Esme left to give us some privacy… Of course, it was a sweet gesture, but privacy was hard in a house where everyone could hear your every move if you were within a mile radius… and then there was the whole "I'm-a-mind-reader-thing" with Edward…

Edward chuckled from the Living Room and I shook my head, he'd just proved my point… I took another bite of salad.

At least there was no visual for anyone else of us… minus Edward.

Seth continued to kiss me as I ate, trailing down my cheek, now, going under my jaw… and then back to my ear. It was _very_ distracting, making it hard for me to even eat… or breathe properly for that matter. It was also driving me insane, I wanted to kiss him _soo_ bad when he did that, but I was hungry, too…

Finally, when Seth began to backwards on his journey, I couldn't resist any longer. I gave in, setting down my fork and turning my face so I could meet his lips.

**S POV**

I was driving her insane, I could tell, as I kissed her along her jaw and back towards her ear. She didn't know how much I'd freaked out, though, when she'd ran away, my heart rate picked up even at the thought of it… So now, as a bit of my revenge, I was driving _her_ insane NOW for making ME insane _earlier_.

I also just loved kissing her. She tasted so good.

I wanted her to eat, I could tell she was starving (which made me wince mentally), yet I was hoping she'd turn and kiss me. Either way, it was win/win for me _and_ her, we both either got to; feel the other's kisses/ kiss the other, or ACTUALLY _kiss_ the other.

I was quite enjoying myself.

I began to reverse my trail, heading back towards her jaw, when Krystle gave in to me. She set her fork down and turned her head so she was facing me, then turning her body and using her hands to bring my face to hers.

As we kissed, Krystle scooted a bit closer to me, her legs brushing up against mine. I moaned a bit, my lips parting, as I breathed in her sweet scent…

Finally, _I_ was the one to pull back, gasping for air.

"Eat your food," I told her sternly, but it wasn't as effected as I'd wanted it to be since I was still a bit breathless… and since I was smiling as I spoke.

Krystle giggled a bit, and then sighed dramatically. This time _I _chuckled.

"What if I'd rather kiss you?" she said in a very innocent tone, unleashing her beautiful eyes on me.

My mind blanked for a second, but then I composed myself. It took almost all of my will to refuse her.

"EAT your _food_," I repeated, more sternly this time. "I can tell you are hungry, so EAT."

Krystle sighed again… but then a devilish look came to her eyes. She took her food and scooted it over so it was in front of… well ME… Then, she scrambled onto my lap.

My grin grew as she snuggled closer to me, I liked this plan. I wrapped my arms around her waist as she began to eat again, leaning back into me as she did.

"You're cold," I noted, a bit concerned whenever Krystle shivered a bit. She shrugged, flashing a grin at me over her shoulder.

"That's why I'm now seated on your lap," she told me, beaming.

"That's not the only reason my dear, and we both know it," I teased and she blushed.

I chuckled as she continued eating her salad, completely blessed just to have her in my arms, it made my day.

Krystle began to eat slowly, savoring every bite (and our time together), but she also seemed to be thinking about something… and it was distracting her more than my _kisses_ had… I wondered what could possibly on her mind, and was dying to ask, but I held my tongue. If she wanted me to know, she'd tell me…

Krystle finished her salad and then her sandwich. When she was done, she sighed, as if she'd as if she'd been upset to finish… or as though she knew she had to go do something she didn't want to.

All of a sudden, Edward appeared in the doorway, a concerned look on his face.

"Krystle, may I speak with you for a moment?" Edward asked in polite tone, but there was something else underneath it… though I couldn't quite tell what…

Kellyn nodded and got up. I knew Edward meant alone… which made me a bit worried.

"I'll take care of your dishes for you," I whispered, rising when she did, as one of her arms linger on my shoulder.

Krystle nodded once more, to me this time, and headed over to follow Edward.

**K POV**

I ate slowly, savoring the taste, yet thinking hard as I ate…

I was thinking about… my thirst. The food just wouldn't cut it and I knew it… yet I wasn't going to give up on my asinine plan… I usually fed every 3 days… and my throat was _burning_ at the thought… but I wouldn't feed at my usual time this time around.

Seth held me quietly as I ate, when I was dome I sighed…

Just then, Edward appeared in the doorway…

"Krystle, may I speak with you for a minute?" Edward asked, he sounded polite on the surface but I could hear bit of anger… and concern.

I nodded to him, rising slowly. One of my hands lingered on Seth's shoulder as I hesitated to follow Edward.

Seth had risen when I did; one hand lightly went to my waist as he whispered in my ear. "I'll take care of your dishes for you." Did he really think that was why I was hesitating? I scoffed mentally, but nodded to him before following Edward reluctantly out of the Kitchen.

Edward headed out of the house, racing into the forest; he obviously didn't want anyone to hear.

We ran for a bit, Edward always ahead of me, no matter how hard I tried to run fast, until I could no longer hear the voices from the house. We headed just a bit farther before stopping.

Suddenly, I realized what he was going to say. I managed to get out a "_Don't_–" mentally just as he spoke.

"It isn't going to work," he said sternly, his arms folded across as he glared accusingly at me.

"Edward–" I tried, but he cut me off.

"And you haven't even told Seth!" he exclaimed.

"Because he would try and _stop_ me!" I snapped, getting fierce.

"You _should_ be stopped because your INSANE _plan_ _ISN'T_ going to work! So _why _should you have to suffer?" Edward growled angrily. Then he paused, controlling himself, and I did the same.

"How do you know?" I asked in a clam, yet hard, tone.

Edward sighed. "Renesmee's tried it before… She didn't want to drink human blood, but couldn't stand the thought of drinking animal blood, she hated it, and so she stopped drinking entirely. For 5 days she kept us all in the dark, but then her thoughts slipped around me and I realized what she doing…

"Bella and I tried to talk her out of it, but wouldn't listen. She thought we were just being over-protective –"

"_My thoughts exactly,"_ I murmured mentally.

Edward growled. "Just hear me out!" he snapped. I pressed my mouth into a firm line and he continued.

"I could tell already, after just 5 days, that food alone wouldn't cut it, it only gave her half the nutrition she needed…

"She went on for 5 more days without feeding, her throat burned more and more… By the 10th day, she was almost as crazed as a newborn. Bella and I finally convinced her to feed," Edward's voice went to a whisper, his eyes a bit wide as he relived the memory.

"I'll be different," I said in a hard voice. "_I _won't give in."

Edward growled again, his eyes filled with anger. "THAT'S not the _point_! The point is it _won't _work and Seth wouldn't want you to be suffering for no reason, or at ALL for that matter!"

This time, _my_ eyes widened. "You _can't _tell him…" I breathed.

Edward scowled. "And why shouldn't I? I know that is Bella were to try something _stupid_ as this and someone _else_ knew but not me, I would _like_ for them to tell _me_."

"You just _can't_!" I begged desperately. "He'll try and _stop_ me, he won't _understand_!"

Edward was about to argue again when I cut him off.

"Leah _hates_ me. She hates _because_ of my diet. THAT is why I am, doing this… so maybe she WON'T hate me," I told him, still begging him, but now begging him to_ understand_.

Edward sighed. "I won't tell him…" he finally said after a long pause, "for now, at least, but if you start going crazy, or start _dying_ of malnutrition, I _will _tell him."

I nodded. "Thank you," I said, trying to ignore the last part of what he said.

Edward suddenly cocked his head to the side, towards the house. The he smiled at me.

"Seth's worried about you," he explained, still grinning. "He's pacing the Living Room, driving Jake and Bella insane as we speak."

I smiled, overly joyed that he cared.

"Of course he does, you're his imprint," Edward explained, smiling warmly. "I know I worried about Bella every second I was away from her, and I _also_ drove people crazy."

I laughed a bit, Seth now filling my thoughts.

"We can go back now, I've done all I can without force," Edward said, scowling a bit.

Then we ran.

Edward beat me back, but the second I was in the house, that no longer mattered.

Seth, who had been pacing in the Living Room (like Edward had said), stopped the second I stepped into the house. He beamed at me and I rushed over to him. The second I was in his arms, we both sighed happily.

Seth chuckled. "That was a long 10 minutes," he commented.

"Tell me about it," Jake grumbled from the couch.

Seth ignored him. "You're cold again," he noted, rubbing one of my arms to warm it.

I snuggled closer to him. "It happens."

Seth sighed. "What would you like to do now?" he whispered in my ear. I shivered, smiling a bit when his breath tickled me.

I shrugged. "Whatever you'd like to do, I'm up for anything," I told him.

Seth laughed. Then he pulled back from our embrace to look me in the eyes. "Then how about we take a walk?"

I nodded, smiling. "Okay," I replied before interlacing one of my hands with his as we walked out of the house.

_**(A/N: Hope you liked it, I have an idea for the next chapter too if you were wondering~ Thnx for all the reviews, and please review this one too! I like what team-twilight said once, "It only takes a minute!" and guess what? It means a LOT more than that! Thnx for reading~**_

_**~KKCopper)**_


	14. Car Problems

_**(A/N: Thnx for all the reviews, especially ZOMG its Angie, lovin the support guys~**_

_**Enjoy the chapter~)**_

_(4__th__ Day without Blood)_

Seth and I didn't so much yesterday. We watched a movie (Finding Nemo) with Renesmee and Jake and then Jake and Seth had to go on patrol so I hung out with Alice and Nessie the rest of the day.

We went shopping. It was really fun… I got this adorable dress and several cute outfits, as well as a swim suit, all of which I got being eager to show Seth them when I had them on.

Now, it was 9 o'clock on my 4th day without blood (a Friday) and Seth and I were headed to meet his mom for lunch in Jake's car. I'd picked out one of my new sundresses that I'd gotten shopping yesterday. It was a pretty orange and went well with the silver sandals and silver flower headband I was wearing. When I'd come downstairs and Seth had seen me in it, his jaw dropped. That had made my day.

NOW, though, I was crazy nervous about our Lunch date...

"Sh… it'll be fine," Seth reassured me (for the 10th time), sensing my nervousness as he patted my knee. "I know she'll like you."

"_But what is I'm thirsty?" _I thought to myself, not wanting to say my worries aloud. I'd never _not _fed longer than 3 days. My throat had started to burn a LOT yesterday, and it was still fiery now… I knew if I scented fresh blood (out of a person's body) that I'd lose it… I just knew I would.

I nodded slightly, still nervous. Seth sighed, realizing this, and pulled the car over onto the side of the road.

I flashed him a confused look, but he didn't answer, he only turned his body and took my face in his hands.

Then he kissed me; warm and gentle. I loved it, as always, and didn't want him to pull away… but he did.

He kept my face in his hands (which was now flushed) when he did finally break our kiss, looking me in the eyes.

"Don't worry about it," he repeated in a whisper. "If I thought she would hater in any way or wish to harm you, would I bring you out here?"

I shook my head slowly. "No," I breathed, giving in.

Seth's expression lightened. "See, then there's nothing to worry about."

"She isn't like… Leah," I whispered, wincing a bit when I thought of his sister who still hated me.

Seth shook his head. "No, she isn't. It'll be fine."

I nodded. "Okay… I believe you," I said, smiling slightly.

Seth leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. "Good," he whispered in my ear. Then he sat back forward in his seat, his hands back on the wheel, and we began to drive again.

We drove for a bit in silence when a random question popped into my mind.

"Where IS this treaty line that I've heard so much about?" I asked Seth curiously, smiling at him as I spoke.

Seth chuckled. "How about I show you when we get there?" he persisted.

I nodded. "Okay," I agreed, settling back into my seat.

We drove for a bit longer without problem… but then, our luck failed.

The car began to jerk a bit, every few feet, and then slowed down dramatically… Finally, it jerked to a halt.

"Ugh!" Seth protested, slapping the headboard. "Stupid piece of crap car…"

I looked at him, concerned. "What wrong with it? It seems fine to me…"

Seth shrugged and got out of it. I got out, too, and walked around to the front of the car as he had. Seth lifted up the hood and shook his head. He shut it just as I tried to peer over his shoulder.

"I guess we'll have to walk… It's not that far to the treaty line, and once we cross that, it will be easy enough for me to phase and call for help," Seth told me, his facial expression looked serene enough… but there was a hint of something in his eyes that I couldn't quite place… that didn't quite seem to fit…

I nodded and we began to walk. We only walked a few paces when Seth stopped. I flashed another confused look at him, but he was only grinning… He also seemed to be holding in –

Suddenly, he burst out laughing. I stared at him, astounded, as he doubled over in laughter.

"I told you the treaty line wasn't that far," he said between his laughs. I would have slapped him if he wasn't so adorable when he laughed…

Eh, what the heck.

I slugged him in the shoulder, and he fell over, a shocked look on his face… but the he continued laughing.

I growled under my breath and stormed off away from him and the car.

The laughing stopped instantly. A second later, Seth was walking next to me.

"Krystle, I'm sorry I couldn't resist," he said, a bit pleadingly.

I rolled my eyes but kept walking.

Seth quickly stepped in front of me. "It was an immature thing to do, but that's just me!" he tried to explain. "Besides… the car isn't broken…"

I paused in my walking, a bit furious now.

"It's not?" I shouted.

Seth pressed his mouth into a firm line, holding in a laugh as he shook his head.

I wanted to slap him again, I don't know why his joke insulted me so much, but it did… Maybe it was just the way he'd laughed at me that had made me so mad… I didn't appreciate _anyone_ laughing at me, especially not my boyfriend…. I scowled at him.

Seth instantly became humble… begging…

"Angel, _please_, it was only a joke… I thought it would be funny to show you the treaty line this way… a little more dramatically," he explained desperately.

I folded my arm across my chest, raising an eyebrow in question. I was debating on whether or not to forgive him…

Seth actually fell down onto his knees in front of me. "Please Angel; you know I would never do anything to hurt you on purpose! I love you more than life itself, I can't stand to have you mad at me!"

I smiled and kneeled down with him so I could look him in the eyes. I cradled his face in my hands, still smiling warmly.

"I could never be mad at you… at least… not for long if I ever am," I told him reassuringly. Then I stroked his cheeks with my thumbs. "I love it when you call me that by the way…" I breathed, my breath rushing over his face.

Seth's expression went blank for a second and I chuckled, pleased with how he reacted to me.

Then he regained his control and smiled back at me. He now cradled _my_ face in _his_ hands with a smoldering look in his eyes. I dropped my hands from his cheeks, losing my train of thought as he had earlier.

"Well, it's true… you ARE an Angel," he whispered seductively. My heart skipped a beat and Seth chuckled, leaning in and kissing my forehead.

"Now, let's drive down to the beach," he said, standing up and offering a hand to me. I took it and he helped me to my feet, and then we headed back to the car, hand-in-hand.

**S POV**

I opened the passenger door for her and she climbed into Jake's car…

"_I really need my own ride…"_ I thought to myself as I went around the driver's side and starting up the car… I was still a bit embarrassed by how I'd acted… and how Krystle had reacted to it… I knew I'd been immature, but I couldn't resist the joke of it all… Then, she reacted badly, being insulted by my laughing, and it was no longer a joke. I should have resisted my stupid immaturity…

The past was the past, though, now I just needed to forget about it and make sure Krystle had a good time… AND that she got along with my mom…

Krystle reached over and ran a hand through my hair as we neared La Push.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked in a soft voice.

I bit my lip.

Krystle sighed. "It's not about me being upset by your _joke_ is it?" She raised a curious eyebrow at me when I glanced over to look at her.

I nodded, a sheepish look on my face. "I'm really sorry about that, I didn't think it would offend you–" I started to try and explain, but Krystle cut me off, putting a finger to my lips.

"Hush," she said, her voice soft again, "I was the one who overreacted a bit… There's nothing to be sorry about, you were just trying to have some fun."

I sighed, rolling my eyes a bit, and then brushed her hand off of my lips. "I was insensitive," I argued.

"Seth–" she tried, but this time I put a finger to her lips.

"No, I _will_ take some blame for your anger. It WAS partially my fault for your reaction, and for that there IS no argument," I told her sternly, then put my attention back on the road as the store came into view. My house was near.

"Now," I said before she could bring up the previous topic again, "would you rather meet with my mom at my house first, or go to the beach and hang out until she arrives for the picnic?"

Krystle thought about it for a second. I slowed down as we drew closer to my house, giving her more time to decide.

"Beach," she finally decided, purring a bit.

I smiled and sped up, moving one of my arms as I drove so that it rested around Krystle's shoulder. Krystle smiled, also, at me.

I drove past First Beach and Krystle threw a confused gaze at me (something I'd been seeing quite often recently).

I only smiled reassuringly at her. "I wanted us to be alone, there is another beach that most people don't know of, a little alcove, but there's a small hike to get to it," I warned her.

Krystle beamed, and leaned a bit closer to me. "Bring it on," she whispered happily.

We drove in silence. Just as I pulled the car over at where the trail started, though, Krystle spoke.

"Does your mom know which beach we are going to?" she asked, concerned again.

I nodded. "Yes, she does," I reassured her as I grabbed our towels and a bag from the backseat.

When we were out of the car, Krystle snatched the bag from me, slinging it onto her shoulder, and then took the towels and set them on top of the bag, using her arm so that they would not fall onto the ground.

I sighed as we headed into the woods. "I could carry something," I protested.

"Could, but I can carry them myself," Krystle persisted.

"So can I…" I grumbled under my breath, but I knew the argument was lost, just like my argument to buy the snacks at the movies… She always won…

I needed to toughen up.

Krystle chuckled, and, seeing that my manliness was injured, instantly became the innocent, helpless little girl (which she was NOT at ALL but it's the thought that counts).

She huddle back against me, staring up at me with her beautiful puppy dog eyes.

"The woods are so creepy… I'm afraid we're gonna get lost…" she began to whimper. "What if the chainsaw guy jumps out and kills us? Or, what if giant, horse-sized wolves attack us?"

She wasn't _always_ a very good actress…. A grin slipped when she said the last part.

I played along too, sticking out my chest. "Don't worry miss, I'll protect you," I said in the best "deep-on-'roids-dude-voice" I could muster.

Krystle couldn't hold it in this time, she burst out laughing. Then, before I could laugh too, she stood in front of me and kissed me.

When she pulled back, I was a bit surprised, but smiling.

"I know you'll protect me," she whispered.

"I love you…" I whispered suddenly. Krystle beamed.

"I love you too," she replied softly.

Then we kissed again. One of my hands knotted in her hair, the other one was around her waist… BOTH of her hands were in _my _hair as my lips parted greedily.

Krystle's tongue traced my lips and I moaned.

Finally, she had to pull away though. Both of us were panting for air.

"Now, are you going to show me this secret beach or not?" she teased.

I smiled at her. "Indeed. In fact, I will escort you there personally," I told her, offering her my hand. She took it happily and we intertwined our fingers together before continuing or lovely walk.

**K POV**

Seth and I had been walking quietly, hand in hand, through the rich, green forest when I began to see a light ahead.

That's when Seth stopped, releasing my hand. He stepped in front of me.

"Close your eyes," he said. "I want you to see it all at once… Don't worry I'll lead you, I won't let you hit anything."

I nodded and closed my eyes. I felt Seth's warm hand interlace with mine again as he guided me the rest of the way to the clearing.

"No peeking," he teased. I laughed.

"I hadn't thought of it until you said something," I replied, beaming.

We walked just a bit further. Then Seth began to slow down.

"Ready?" Seth asked me.

I nodded, smiling again.

"Open your eyes," Seth told me.

I opened my eyes and had to blink rapidly at the sudden amount of light. Once my eyes had adjusted, though, I saw…

_**(A/N: Sorry, I HAD to do this~ Maybe it will make some of you want to read more just to see what the secret beach is like~ 5+ reviews for this chapter and I will instantly update~**_

_**~REVIEW~**_

_**OH and if you like this story, you should also check out My Wolf by team-twilight95~ It rocks~**_

_**~KKCopper)**_


	15. Nose Bleeder

_**(A/N: Thnx for all the reviews~ Even though I only got 3 out of the 5 I'd wanted. Lol, like I'd told team-twilight, I'm impatient~ *hehe, yours counted for 3 like you'd wanted team-twilight!***_

_**Enjoy~~)**_

I saw… the most beautiful beach I'd ever seen. The sand was white and unpolluted on, yet scattered naturally with drift wood. The water was pure and clean… and the sun was peeking out from behind the clouds.

It was a picture-worthy scene.

Seth wrapped his arms around my wait from behind me. "You like it?" he whispered in my ear, making me shiver.

I nodded.

Seth chuckled in my ear, and then kissed me under my ear. "Good, I was hoping you would."

I laughed and suddenly pushed him away, kicking off my sandals and running down the beach at full speed, making sand fly everywhere behind me.

I heard Seth laugh before chasing me. I squealed.

Suddenly, Seth had me around the waist. He picked me up and spun me in a circle. 'Where do you think you are going missy?" he teased.

I squealed, squirming in his arms.

"I hope you can swim," Seth suddenly said in my ear. I squealed again.

"No, no, no, no! MY DRESS!" I screamed.

Seth sighed, kissing my cheek. "It _is_ very pretty."

He let me go for a second and I slipped off my dress, tossing it by where I'd set down our bags a few feet away.

I was about to run again when Seth grabbed me around the waist, leaving me no escape.

"No, no, no, no," I giggled again.

Seth only laughed and tossed me into the water.

I landed with a splash, going under. When I broke the surface, I glared at him.

"YOU are going to pay for that," I threatened smiling.

Seth laughed. "Not if I dive in willingly," he joked and got into the water, swimming over to me.

I splashed him with a huge wall of water the second he was within range.

"Hey!" Seth protested. He shook his head, making water fly everywhere, like a dog shaking off his coat.

I squealed when some of the water droplets hit me, and quickly splashed him again.

When the water went down, Seth was nowhere in sight. I turned in circles, searching for him. I was about to call his name when something grabbed my ankle.

I screamed and kicked.

Seth popped up holding his nose. "Ouch," he muttered.

I smiled a bit, resting a hand on his cheek. "Sorry, girls don't like to think they are getting assaulted. My instincts kicked in… You should have known better then to grab my ankle," I teased, but then I stepped closer to him and kissed his nose… which was bleeding.

No, no, no, _no_…

I held my breath and darted out of the water as fast as I could. Next thing I knew, I was standing at the edge of the forest, watching Seth with wary eyes.

Seth walked slowly closer. "Angel, what's a matter?" he asked, a bit confused, but then he pulled the hand back that had been on his nose and noticed the blood. "I'm sorry…" he instantly whispered, trying to wipe off the blood.

"You have nothing to apologize for," I told him in a stern voice, using up my breath. I inhaled slowly just as the wind blew from behind me, making the air safe. "I'm the one who kicked you."

"Krystle, _I_ should have known better than to–" he began to argue.

I stepped closer. "No," I snapped, "I'm the damn vampire; it's MY fault for even _thinking_ about hurting you! It's MY weakness that's the problem here… not anything you did…" I dropped my gaze to the ground after admitting this, not wanting to look him in the eyes.

I heard the water stir, then the soft padding of feet as Seth came closer. I shied back, but he didn't hesitate, winding his arms around my waist.

"I'm not afraid of you…" he told me in a soft voice that was filled with love. It made me happy to hear it, and guilty at the same time, knowing I didn't deserve it…

Seth leaned a bit closer. "Inhale…" he coaxed.

I shook my head, but I was running out of oxygen…

Seth leaned in even closer, his mouth only an inch away from my left ear. "Inhale…" he coaxed again in a softer voice.

I sighed and did as told (since I was officially out of oxygen just as I'd sighed). I inhaled slowly, wincing a bit… but it was manageable.

Then, I clutched myself to Seth, letting out my sobs.

"Sh…" he soothed, rubbing my back in slow, gentle strokes.

We stood there for a bit, me sobbing and Seth comforting, until I finally managed to control the sobs, though the tears still flowed.

Suddenly, Seth scooped me up in his arms and walked me over to the spot where we'd set the towels. He spread one out and sat down on it before burying his face in my hair.

"Don't cry," he whispered, his voice muffled by my hair. "_Please_ don't cry… It hurts me to see you hurt…"

I stopped my tears, though my lip still quivered a bit. Then, I spoke. "You don't know what it feels like to want to hurt the person you love…" I whispered, "especially when it's your _instinct_… and even if you don't WANT to hurt anyone… there isn't anything you can do about it… You _need_ to…" A few more tears rolled down my cheek.

"You'd be surprised what I know… I _do_ know how you feel…" Seth said, pulling back but looking at the ground.

"Tell me what you're thinking… what you mean…" I instructed him softly, using my hand to turn his face so I could look him in the eyes.

Seth sighed; he appeared to be regretting speaking. He was reluctant to talk, but with the raising of one of my eyebrows, he gave in.

"Do you remember Emily?" he started, situating me so that I was now seated sideways on his lap.

I nodded. "The girl Sam imprinted on…"

"Yes," Seth said, also nodding. Then he hesitated. "Do you remember… the scar on her face?"

"Yes…" I said, trailing off. I wondered what point he was trying to get to. "What happened to her?"

Seth sighed again. "Well… the story any HUMAN knows, that knows her, is that she was mauled by a bear…"

My eyes widened a bit as I realized what he was getting to. He continued.

"It was actually… Sam… He'd let his control slip… gotten angry one time… Em was too close, and now she's scarred for life," he explained, finishing in a whisper. His head had gradually gotten out of my hold and was turned down again as I found the words to reply to him.

"He phased…" I said. My soft voice was filled with shock and disbelief.

Seth nodded, wincing. He slowly peeked up at me under his bangs, a wary look in his eyes.

I understood, suddenly, why he hadn't wanted to tell me this… He was afraid of my reaction… of any change in feeling I may have towards HIM…

I used my hands to pull his face up to mine again, staring deep into his eyes. "Seth, you will _never_ do that to me, I know you won't," I said, my voice filled with the conviction and utter belief of my statement.

"You don't know that!" he snapped, a furious look in his eyes. He scrambled to his feet, shoving me off in the same fluid movement. He was breathing heavily. "You don't know how I've FOUGHT to keep control sometimes! Like when you were crying in my arms when I found you in the forest, your tears were the only thing that kept me from exploding in anger at Leah!"

Seth stood there, looming over me, breathing hard… his eyes filled with rage… I'd never seen him this way before… and it scared me. My instincts from BEFORE we'd met were starting to take over my mind… I wanted to run.

Seth must have seen the shock… and _fear_ in my eyes, because in the next instant he began to calm down. His breathing instantly became softer… and a VERY regretful and sorrow-filled expression came to his face. He knelt down in front of me and I flinched back a bit. He winced, but spoke anyways.

"I'm so sorry Krystle… I don't know what came over me. I didn't mean to scare you…" he whispered, reaching out slowly to brush a lose strand of hair behind my ear. "I'm sorry…" he whispered again.

Seth opened his arms to me and I snuggled close. He slowly began to rock me back and forth.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered again.

We sat there for a bit in silence. Then Seth spoke.

"We've been arguing… or yelling… or _scaring _each other _too_ much during these past few hours… We were supposed to have fun today…" he mused.

I managed a small smile, and turned to run my hand through the hair on the back of his head. "Then let's forget about everything negative that's happened and have some fun until your mom arrives. Shall we?" I suggested in a soft voice.

Seth managed a small smile too. "What would you like to do?"

I stood up, taking both of Seth's hands in mine as I did. I swung my arms back and forth. "Let's swim," I suggested.

Seth hopped up and we raced down to the water. We dove in, kicking and splashing as we did.

We same for another good ten minutes when Seth paused, as did I. He'd heard something.

Then, Seth smiled at me. "My mom's here."

**S POV**

Krystle and I got out of the water, heading over to our towels, hand in hand, just as my mom stepped out of the woods, carrying a picnic basket. She smiled at me, but seemed a bit wary of Krystle still… I knew it would take a while for her to get used to her, and she'd never REALLY met her, but it still made me a bit defensive.

I walked Krystle over to my mom, both of us paused.

"Mom, this is Krystle. Krystle, this is my mom, Sue," I introduced. Krystle held out her hand and my mom shook it.

"Nice to finally meet you," Krystle said, smiling. My mom nodded back, also smiling a little bit.

We headed over to the towels. I let go of Krystle's hand and grabbed the third one we had in our bag before spreading them all out, side by side. Then, we all sat down.

"What'd you bring?" I asked my mom, smiling.

She smiled back. "Sandwiches, your favorite, and some grapes," she informed us.

Krystle laughed a bit. "I wasn't sure what you would bring, so I brought two bags of chips and five waters. I know how Seth eats," she teased, elbowing me. I smiled warmly at her, she knew me.

My mom actually laughed too. Krystle was just like that, she made everyone smile, and everyone liked her, once you got the chance to know her… Leah just needed to open up, see past her prejudice…

"Don't worry," my mom said, smiling at Krystle, "I brought, and made, at LEAST 15."

Krystle smiled. "Good," she giggled.

My mom grabbed some plates out of the basket and gave them to us before handing out the sandwiches. She gave me three to start, leaving the basket open so I could grab more whenever.

Krystle ate two, my mom ate one. We all shared the grapes (though I mainly stuck with the chips) and my mom and Krystle shared a bag of chips, I ate the other one. I used two of the water bottles we'd brought and mom and Krystle each used one, leaving one left.

During our meal, my mom and Krystle talked. After a while they started sharing stories… and some of them got quite embarrassing on my mom's side… Like the time I'd sleep-walked into the Kitchen and peed in the sink… or the time Leah had convinced me that I was from the zoo (I'd acted like a monkey for a week)… By the end of each of her stories, the girls were laughing and I was blushing. Krystle gave me a kiss on the cheek after one of them though.

"Don't worry, I think they're cute," she informed me. I smiled at her, but it didn't help the embarrassment.

Finally, after story time, we decided to leave. We packed up and headed back through the woods.

"I had a wonderful time. It was nice to finally meet you formally," my mom told Krystle, who smiled at her.

"You too," she said, grinning as I held her (my arm was around her shoulder).

My mom came over and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Remember your curfew," she told me in her mom voice. Then she waved at Krystle once before getting into her vehicle and driving away.

Krystle turned to face me. "Ready to go back to the Cullens' house?" she asked smiling.

I brought my face down so I could touch my nose to hers. "As long as you are there," I informed her with a warm grin.

Krystle brought her lips to mine, wrapping her arms around my neck. I moaned a bit… She pulled back too soon though.

"I'll be there," she promised in a low whisper. I only smiled, unable to think of a coherent response, still flushed by her kiss.

"Then let's go," I managed after a bit. I opened the car door for her, tossed the stuff in back, got in myself… and then we drove home.

_**(A/N: Okay, what'd you think? I love reviews~ BTW; the next chapter is going to be for Valentine's Day. I know that's today, so it's gonna be a little late XD. Thnx for all you faithful viewers, now take a second and review! And, for those of you who don't like to write out a LONG review, PLZ just put a simple "Nice" or "Good" or "More" even, every little bit counts.**_

_**~~Happy Valentine's Day~~**_

_**~KKCopper)**_


	16. Q&A

_**(A/N: Happy Late Valentine's DAY! Hope you like it! The idea came to me… um... well, Valentine's Eve XD~ Enjoy~)**_

**K POV**

_(7__th__ Day without Blood)_

The days were starting to go by faster… and my throat was starting to burn more and more each day. It felt like a roaring forest fire... Every time I inhaled (especially around Renesmee… or any of the wolves even) and Edward was around, he'd wince, or glare at me. Seth was starting to notice too, but he hadn't said anything… yet.

Emmett and I had played chess one day previously (I'd won). It'd been quite fun, though he didn't like simply "capturing" a piece if he got one, he liked to hit it with his piece and make it fly across the room, threaten it, or talk smack at it (one time he'd been all like "You think you're soo tough because you're a castle, well guess what? My knight just beat your butt! Take that stupid rock foundation!"). Once he'd even stood up and held it in his hand while he'd yelled at it, I couldn't stop laughing for a good minute. He's so much fun, I love Emmett now. He's like the awesome, funny older brother I never had. Like I said, it was very fun. At the end, everyone was laughing (we'd gained quite a crowd throughout the game) when I'd said "Check Mate". Emmett had SUCH a shocked look on his face!

Priceless.

Right now, Seth and I were sitting in the living room with Renesmee and Jake. Renesmee and I were planning a shopping trip for later this week and Jake and Seth were watching the game on T.V. Seth had his arm around me and Jake had Renesmee seated next to him, her head rested on his shoulder.

Renesmee and I finished our conversation and we were now trying to watch the game too, when my thought began to wander.

"Whatcha thinking about Angel?" Seth whispered to me after a bit (when commercials had come on).

I smiled, snuggling a bit closer to him. "I was actually thinking about how little we REALLY know about each other… and how much I'd love to change that…"

Seth thought about it. Then he stood up, making me stand with him.

"Let's fix that, today, now," he told me, beaming.

I grinned as another idea came into my head. I pulled him along to my room without a word. When we got into my room, I shut the door behind us.

"Let's make a game out of it," I suggested as I headed over to the desk Alice had gotten for me. I pulled out a notepad and two pencils. I walked back over to Seth as I continued.

"We write down all the questions of different things we'd like to know about the other on here," I told him, holding the notepad out, "and then we each try to guess the answer of the other person, the right one. If one of us gets it right, we get to kiss the other –" I grinned evilly "– but the other, who got it wrong, can't move. If we both get it right, we both kiss the other… equally."

Seth was now grinning, too. "I think I'm going to very much like this game."

I sat down on the bed next to him. "I know _I_ will," I practically purred, making Seth shiver happily.

Seth grabbed one of the pencils out of my hand and we both began to write down our questions on the notepad.

We didn't speak as we wrote… until we got to about half-way down the paper, and then Seth broke the silence.

"How long can the kiss be?" he asked slyly, grinning at me from under his incredibly cute bangs with his magnificent blue eyes.

I chuckled. "No longer than a minute… or we'll be here forever," I told him sternly, but I was grinning too. Seth laughed with me, but then we turned back to the paper.

We continued to write down questions, filling one page and going to the next, when I thought of an evil idea… I whipped out the iPhone Alice had insisted on buying me two days ago (which was now filled with all the numbers of the Cullens and the wolves) (Seth was on speed dial… along with Alice and Esme; who I now truly considered me mom). I went to messages and sent a quick text to Edward.

It read: "You know what I want, right?"

Seth shot me a confused look as I put my cell away. I only smiled, though, and wrote down a few more questions. He sighed but did the same.

We ran out of questions shortly after that (or it took much longer to think of a question, all the obvious, or more prudent ones had been wrote down). We were trying to think of harder questions now (or ones we were sure we knew the answers too so we could kiss the other…).

Then, my phone announced that I'd gotten a new text by playing my new favorite song "Cannibal" by Ke$ha. (Seth's ringtone was "Boyfriend" by my favorite BAND Big Time Rush). I whipped it out quickly to read it.

Of course, it was Edward. "Yes," was his simple reply.

I quickly typed out my message.

It read: "Well… Will you help me or not?"

As I typed, I noticed Seth out of the corner of my eye whip out his phone and send a text message to someone. He hadn't asked about mine yet… so I wouldn't ask about his.

Edward's response was quicker this time.

It read: "You're BOTH asking me for the same thing~ I don't think it would be very fun for EITEHR of you if I helped anyways. =D Tough luck." Just as I'd read it, Seth got a text soon. I giggled a bit just as I heard Edward chuckle downstairs.

I looked up at Seth just as he looked up at me. He was blushing. When I noticed that, I burst out laughing. Seth joined in.

"Great minds think alike," I teased, grinning.

"No help there I guess," Seth chuckled.

I giggled back. "Yeah, I guess so… too bad..." I pretended to sigh in sorrow, but my grin ruined it.

Then, I scooted closer to Seth. "Now, without the mind reader's help, let's start answering some questions," I purred in his ear. Seth shuddered just as I pulled back.

We arranged ourselves on the floor so that we were lying across from each other, our heads propped up on our hands with the notepad of questions in between us.

"Should we write down our guesses for each question, or just say them?" Seth asked, smiling as I thought about it.

"Just say your guess… and then we'll write down the correct answers… afterwards," I told him, grinning also.

"Okay then, to the questions…" Seth started. "You first," he finished, looking up at me.

I sighed. "Okay… but we take turns," I told him, smiling as I shook my head before grabbing the sheet in front of us.

"Alright… what's your favorite color?" I questioned.

"I get to guess for you too, right?" Seth questioned back. I nodded and then we both thought…

After a bit, I asked Seth, "Do you have a guess yet?" He nodded.

"And you?" he persisted. I nodded, also. "Well, ladies first."

I giggled a bit. "Blue…" I guessed. Then, I beamed at his shocked expression. "So I'm right then?" I said excitedly.

"Yes… _Man_, I hope I get _yours_ right now…" he muttered. I smiled widely.

"Um… well, green?" he guessed. I shook my head, still beaming. Seth sighed sadly. "Then what is it?" he grumbled, but he was smiling a bit.

"Red," I admitted sheepishly. "Bright, scarlet red… like a beautiful rose… or the colors of a sunset… or _blood_…" I breathed, ashamed at my reasoning for liking the color, and my throat burned at the thought of my reason…

"Sh… it's okay. Red is a beautiful color," Seth told me softly, brushing his hand against my cheek… making me flush.

"See?" he chuckled. "It sure looks beautiful on you…" I smiled, still flushing.

"_You_ are trying to distract me," I pointed out, still grinning. "I have a pass to kiss you… and_ YOU_ can't _move_ when I do."

Seth sighed and sat cross legged on the floor. I scrambled onto his lap eagerly, wrapping my arms around his neck and crushed my lips to his.

My tongue traced his lips as my lips moved against his. Seth moaned and almost began to part his lips when I quickly captured his lower lip with my teeth.

"Nuh, uh, uh…" I warned and Seth groaned again, this time in defeat.

One of my hands now tangled in Seth's hair, while the other gripped the back of his neck. I released his lower lip and my tongue grazed over his top row of teeth, for his lips were still parted.

Seth shuddered. I liked this game, a _lot_.

Finally, I pulled back. Seth's eyes had a wild look in them.

"Do you like this game?" I said in a whisper.

Seth nodded, panting a bit.

"Did you like my kiss?" I asked leaning a bit closer. Seth's crazy grin and wild expression was all the answer I needed.

"Next question," I informed him, scooting back so I could be seated across from him again.

Seth stared at me, not even glancing at the sheet. "What's your favorite animal?" he asked.

We both thought about it, and then suddenly said at the same time, "Wolf." Then we laughed.

Seth scooted closer to me and I leaned out eagerly to him until our lips met. His arms went around my waist as I sat on his lap again.

After a while, my phone vibrated, announcing that I'd gotten a text. I growled, but broke away from Seth to check my phone.

It was Edward.

"It's been a minute =P" his text read.

I was going to go downstairs and slap him.

Seth sighed, reading the message, also. "Guess we have to move on…"

I beamed. "My turn again," I sang as I snatched up the sheet. "Favorite food," I told him. He thought for a second, his arms still tight around his waist.

"Okay, got it," he told me. "Do you?"

I nodded. "You go first," I said, smiling at him.

"Cinnamon rolls or cookie dough ice cream," he told me, beaming. I cussed mentally, he'd been paying attention. Of course, it made me very happy that he had, but… now it was _my_ guess…

"Um… everything?" I guessed; it was the best I had. Seth shook his head and laughed before his mouth was on mine.

I froze my body, as much as I didn't want to… I groaned as he had as his lips moved against mine, hard and warm.

His tongue parted my lips and I went crazy, though my body was still frozen.

Seth's teeth grabbed my lower lip, worrying at it. I moaned out loud again.

Seth chuckled after a bit and finally pulled back.

"Did you like _my_ kiss?" he asked, repeating my earlier question.

I nodded, too breathless to speak.

"Question four," Seth said, reaching for the paper around me. "Favorite sport?"

(Me) "Football?"

(Seth) "Yes…. Softball?"

(Me, giggling) "Nope, Soccer."

Question five: Favorite hobby

(Seth) "Reading."

(Me) "Yes, being in the woods as a wolf?"

"Well, that was it before I met you…"

"Well what is it now?"

"Being with you…"

"I still think it should count…"

"Fine…"

Question six: Favorite movie

(Me) "Uh… Iron Man or Transformers?"

(Seth) "No…"

"Well what is it?"

"… The Blind Side…"

"I like that movie too, but it's not my favorite. Now what's you guess?"

"Well… The Notebook or Dear John?"

(laugh) "Nope, it's actually Grease."

"Ugh, then neither of us wins…"

"I know… next question…"

Question seven: Birthday

(Seth) "Gosh, I'll never guess this one."

(Me, laughing again) "Just take a wing at it."

"Um… August 11th?"

"One month off."

"No way."

"Yes, now for my guess… September something?"

"Yes… the 12th."

"A day after mine!"

(chuckling) "Yes, so it seems."

"I think I should get 30 seconds since I guessed the right month."

"Fine, but only because I can't go for more than two questions without a kiss…"

Question eight: Favorite Holiday

(Me) "Um… your Birthday?"

(Seth) "Nope, THANKSGIVING!"

He doubled over laughing.

(Me) "Ugh, of course. The one holiday where _normal_ people eat as much as you _normally_ do, and YOU probably eat enough for five!"

"You know me so well."

"Now guess mine."

"YOUR Birthday?"

"Nope…"

(sigh) "Then what is it?"

"St. Patrick's day."

"Why on earth would you pick –"

"Green's my _second_ favorite color, it's an excuse to wear it."

"And Valentine's isn't an excuse for red?"

"That's not the point!"

Question nine: Favorite Type of Music

(Seth) "Pop or Dance."

(Me) "Yes."

"Well, what do you think mine is?"

"Rock or Metal."

(sigh) "Yes…. Do you stalk me? You're pretty good at this."

(laugh) "And what if I said I DID?"

(smile) "I would be pleased."

Question ten: Favorite Song

(Me) " 'Runaway', by Bon Jovi."

(Seth) "Stalker."

"Nope, just observant."

"I am too! 'Not Afraid' by Eminem."

"Yes…"

Question eleven: Favorite Place to Vacation

(Seth) "A beach of some sort?"

(Me) "Be more specific!"

"Fine… Jamaica?"

"Close enough… but the Bahamas."

"Where do you think I'D like to vacation to?"

"Uh… Australia?"

(shocked) "How did you know? Is Edward helping you?"

(laughing) "NOPE, lucky guess. I just_ know_ you Seth."

Question twelve: Favorite Memory

(Me) "Meeting me."

(Seth) "CHILDHOOD memory."

(sigh) "Fine then… um… some Christmas related thing?"

"No, it's a birthday memory. The first time my dad took me hunting…"

"I'm sorry I brought it up…"

"No, it's fine… Now, for yours… Um… some hunting memory too?"

"My life sucked, I don't have any _pleasant_ memories…"

"Come on, there must be one…"

(head shake)

"Then I'm sorry for bringing it up too…"

"It's fine… really…"

Seth pulled me close for a kiss, even though neither of us one. It was a kiss of comfort. "Come on, why don't we answer some of these other ones later. Let's go get some fresh air."

I nodded and we both rose before heading out of my bedroom, out through the Living Room, and out the door to the woods.

_**(A/N: I know it's nowhere near Valentine's Day now, but I was working on the NEXT chapter too much to type this one, I also got very busy, but I hope you still liked it. REVIEW peoples!)**_


	17. Final Blow

_**(A/N: This is the chapter I've had planned since, like, chapter 10~ I hope you guys enjoy it! It's a LONG one…~**_

_**WAIT, before you start, PLEASE READ THIS~ *ahem* On my page, as of now, is a link to my new website about this story. It has many pictures and different discussions on it of which I'd like any, most, or all of my fans to comment on. Plz check it out if you have time. Thank you, now back to the story~)**_

**E POV**

_(Krystle's 10__th__ Day without Blood)_

Esme and Krystle had become very close over the past few days, and I could tell by her thoughts that she considered Krystle her own, like a daughter.

I knew this already and completely accepted it.

With that in mind, I should have seen the next thing coming…

Bella and I were sitting together on my piano bench; I was playing a song for her, when I heard Esme's brief thoughts.

"_What would Carlisle think if I asked him about adopting Krystle…?"_

My eyes widened a bit. From that one thought I could tell Esme had actually been considering this option, and thinking about it quite often, for quite a while. She'd been keeping a careful check on her thoughts around me, though, so I wouldn't know. She was still undecided and didn't want anyone to get excited (or Krystle find out) and then it not happen…

Bella noticed I was distracted (though I was still playing for her). "What is it Edward?" she asked, her voice filled with concern and love as she placed a hand on my knee,

I just shook my head and mouthed, "I'll tell you later, it's nothing important." Jacob and Renesmee were in the room and I didn't want Jacob to hear… If he knew, Seth would quickly know to, and then Krystle would know… Seth couldn't (and wouldn't) keep that from her if he knew about it.

I continued to play for my Bella as I listened to Esme. She was going to go talk with Carlisle about it. She'd pretty much decided that she wanted to adopt the girl, so she thought she should tell him now rather than later (the plan was about 3 days old). She headed up the stairs to speak with him in his study.

Esme stepped into Carlisle's office gingerly and Carlisle instantly looked up from his work at his wife. He smiled warmly, lovingly, at her and she instantly relaxed a bit, smiling back, though I could see that Carlisle could tell that something was on her mind.

"_I wonder what's bothering her…"_ Carlisle mused mentally. Then he spoke his concerns aloud.

"Dear, what is it?" he asked her, his voice filled with concern for her and her alone.

Esme sat down in the chair across from him by the desk; she set one hand on the desktop in front of him when she did. "I've been thinking… about… adopting Krystle…" she started, glancing up at him, "and, of course, I was wondering what you opinion was on that."

Carlisle smiled warmly at her again. He, too, had noticed how close the two were becoming and had suspected that Esme would wish this. He thought it was very sweet and his thoughts got a bit lovey…

I pulled out and went back to Esme's thoughts.

"Of course honey," Carlisle told her. "I think we should make some paperwork for her and have it all ready… and then we can ask her… I do think it should be totally her choice, too, though…"

Esme nodded, sighing a bit. "I completely agree… even if she says no… I _refuse_ to let her live on the streets again, EVER though…" she said in a firm voice, glancing towards the door.

Carlisle placed his hand on top of Esme's stroking the back of it with his thumb. "I know dear, and no matter what happens, we can always do just that."

Esme nodded and turned back to face Carlisle, who smiled at her again before picking up her hand and bringing it to his lips to give it a gentle kiss. Then, I pulled out of both of their thoughts completely.

I kept my mouth shut about what I'd just heard; Esme would tell us all when she felt the time was right… Until then, I could only wonder how it would all turn out…

**K POV**

_(15__th__ Day without Blood)_

Seth had one arm around me as we played Life with Renesmee and Jake on the Living Room floor in front of the T.V. in the Cullens' house. My throat was on fire, even when I wasn't breathing… but I could _handle_ it… as long as no one stirred up the wind too much… or cut their finger…

I felt Edward's gaze on me. I glanced over my shoulder to see him glaring at me. I knew what he wanted me to do, and even with Bella right next to him, he still constantly opinionated on how he felt about my… _choice_, whether it was verbally or not, he did.

I glared back at him, unafraid.

"_Not ONE word,"_ I reminded him mentally. He scowled at me, but kept his mouth shut.

Just then, Alice pranced into the room with a pout (along with a confused look) on her face. Edward chuckled.

"What is it Alice?" Bella asked right before I was going to.

She scowled, stopping next to the couch. "I keep seeing visions of me buying party supplies for something… but every time I try to see what that something IS the vision goes black!"

Just then, Alice's eyes widened and Edward chuckled again just as she suddenly spun to face me. "When's you birthday?" she asked me.

"Oh, _no_… You are NOT going to throw me a party!" I said, my hands in the air in surrender pose.

Alice beamed. "Then it's soon?" she persisted.

I bit my lower lip and Alice beamed, taking my silence as a yes.

"YEAH! What day?" she practically begged.

"If I _tell_ you then you will throw me a party!" I pointed out, "which is something I still don't desire."

"If you DON'T tell me, I'll find out… somehow… and throw you one anyways," Alice informed me, "so you might as well talk."

I moaned and fell back onto the carpet, one hand on my head, eyes closed. "Alice…" I groaned.

Alice laughed.

Suddenly, Seth's voice was in my ear. "I want to throw you a party, too, you know…" he breathed, I could hear the grin in his voice, "and_ I_ know when your birthday IS."

My eyes flashed open to glare at Seth. "You wouldn't."

Seth laughed. "BIRTHDAYS are important, especially yours. What isn't there to celebrate about _your_ birth?"

"The parents who birthed me," I growled.

Seth sighed, picking up one of my hands and kissing the back of it. "A _different_ reason, please, one that isn't so depressing."

I sat up and leaned into Seth's shoulder. "Fine, they are important… I guess…. It's just; I've never made a big fuss over my birthday before… Besides… I've never even _had_ a birthday party thrown for me before…. Why start now?" My voiced had gotten lower towards the end as I looked up at Alice's shocked expression.

Edward laughed again. "Alice, chill, you're going to be the second vampire to ever get a heart attack!" Alice stuck out her tongue at him.

Bella looked confused. "And who was the first?"

Edward smiled at her. "Me of course. You've scared me half-to-death often enough." Bella smiled back at him sheepishly and buried her head in his shoulder.

"Well, I'm just shocked!" she informed Edward, and then she turned her gaze back to me. "NEVER had a _Birthday Party_?" she exclaimed.

I shook my head.

"Well then I have even MORE reason to throw you one now!" Alice told me. "_Please_ tell me when it is! It'll be fun, I promise!"

"Please," Seth pleaded with her.

I scowled… but then I sighed, giving in. I couldn't deny Seth anything. "My birthday is September 11th," I finally told Alice.

"OMG, that's a day before Seth's!" she realized. "Maybe you two could share a party…"

Seth shook his head. "No, I want it to be all about her, not me."

I sighed. "What if I don't like being the center of attention…" I muttered under my breath.

Then, Seth whispered in my ear. "To bad, Angel, you're always the center of attention… in my world…"

I smiled a bit.

Alice then squealed, clapping her hands. "Anyways, thank you, _thank you_, THANK YOU! It'll be awesome I promise!"

"No pink!" I suddenly shouted. "Promise me that there will be NO PINK. I absolutely HATE pink!"

Alice sighed, but nodded. "Fine, no pink."

I smiled, leaning back into Seth again, relaxing. "Thank you."

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad… What's the worst that could happen?

Edward chuckled. "I'm not going to answer that," he told me, grinning. I stuck my tongue out at him.

My thirst suddenly flared up when Renesmee reminded me that it was my turn… I groaned mentally… but I smiled at her a spun to move my piece.

Great, I'd just adopted twins, now my car had 7 people in it (well 6 and one lying down in the middle… I hoped the cops didn't pull us over, for the 7th wasn't buckled…).

Just then, Quil came in the door, blowing a breeze over me.

I was gonna die.

Edward tensed up, looking like he was about to leap for Renesmee… I growled at him and he glared right back…. Renesmee may have smelled good, but I would kill myself before I hurt her.

I _needed_ to feed soon though…

"Seth, it's your turn to patrol," Quil announced, grinning. "Sorry but you have to leave your girlfriend."

"Yeah and you had to leave Claire when YOU patrolled," Seth retorted back. Then he sighed and gave me a kiss on top of my head before gently sliding me off of his lap. "I'll see you later," he told me before jogging out the door with Quil.

Renesmee sighed too. "I guess we have to pause the game until he gets back…"

Jake instantly tried to cheer her up. "We can play War until then, or Rummy, or Go Fish until he comes back if you'd like."

Renesmee's mood instantly brightened up. "Okay," she told him, then she instantly turned to look at me. "You'll play, too, right?"

I shook my head. "Sorry girl, but I _really_ need some fresh air so I'm going to go take a walk."

Renesmee looked a bit disappointed but then she smiled at me. "Okay, enjoy your time outside."

I couldn't help but smile back. "Thanks," I said as I rose to go.

"_You won't tell him,"_ I thought sternly to Edward as I neared the door. _"If he comes back before me, tell him I went on a walk."_

Edward was glaring at me, I noticed, when I glanced over my shoulder at him. I was glaring, too, but my expression softened when I saw his glare, I knew what he was thinking.

"_I know you don't like lying to him, but I promise I'll tell him when I get back… later,"_ I finished as I closed the front door behind me.

Then, I shut off all my thoughts about Seth and Edward, except the one thought I had to move AWAY from Seth's scent so he wouldn't find me… Once I found which way his scent went, I headed the opposite direction, going deep into the woods…

I went far away from the house, far enough that I could no longer hear the voices in the house… and then until I could no longer feel ANYONE around me… I was probably a good 6 miles out… Then, I stopped.

Time to hunt… vegetarian style.

I let my hearing range out, listening for a heartbeat… I let my humanity slip away, I didn't want to be worrying over the poor creature when I needed to FEED… I inhaled, growling when I smelled a herd of deer only several yards away… I was down wind, so they hadn't heard me yet…

The deer smelled a bit disgusting… but I was _so_ THIRSTY….

I creeped forward until I could see 3 large buck… and a few scattered does…

I waited a second then launched myself onto the back of the biggest buck, quickly snapping its neck before hopping onto the next largest one and killing it also. The rest of the herd scattered and I went to my feast.

I bit into the largest one, taking in large gulps. Lord did that help the thirst…

I was finished too quickly and moved onto the next one… I was too focused on quenching the thirst to think enough to listen to my surroundings… so, as a result, when I was done with the 2nd one, I had no idea I was being watched.

A grey blur suddenly appeared in the corner of my vision. My head snapped up, mouth still smeared with blood as I looked around rapidly. Then, the grey blur suddenly leaped out and pinned me down to the ground.

I fought against it, but it was way too strong for me… I was still in hunting mode so I growled without thinking.

Then I realized who it was… Leah.

I instantly froze, my expression one of shock.

"_Leah…_ I don't want to fight you!" I said, struggling again to get loose under her massive paws. I wonder how she could be doing what she was without anyone hearing her thoughts… but then I figured she'd probably taken over for Seth, or gotten him to leave somehow… AND we were out of Edward's hearing range…

I was doomed… I couldn't outrun her and she was WAY stronger than me…

Leah snarled ferociously at me… She would never shift to speak to me… or maybe she would.

Leah put her paws on either side of my head now. Then she suddenly grabbed my left arm with her teeth. She tossed me, hard, against a tree. The second my back slammed into the trunk, Leah shifted. I gasped in pain, collapsing to the ground.

"Listen," Leah snarled at me. "I_ still_ don't like you!"

"Why?" I interceded.

"YOU AREN'T _GOOD_ FOR HIM!" she shrieked at me. "I _hate_ you! DO I _need_ another reason beside the fact that you are a _killer_? Just stay _away_ from him!"

That would never happen, she'd have to force me to do something like that. "No," I said sternly, my expression hard.

"Then I'll _make_ you," she growled.

"I'm NOT going to _fight_ you Leah," I said, my tone matching my expression now.

Leah shrugged her shoulders. "That makes it easier for me," she sneered and then she shifted into a wolf again.

I scrambled to my feet and tried to climb the tree behind me, but Leah was too fast for me to make it up very far. Her teeth sank into my right ankle and she yanked me down to the ground. Before I could get out a shriek, she rammed her nose into my stomach, knocking the wind out of me. The only sound I made was a gasp. "A –"

Leah quickly grabbed my leg before I could move again and flung me against another tree opposite the one I'd hit before. My left arm hit it first and I heard several cracks... This time, I did manage to get out a loud shriek of pain.

Leah lunged at me again and picked me up in her powerful jaws… by my stomach…

I whimpered, I actually _whimpered_… Her teeth hadn't broken the skin yet, but…

"Leah, PLEASE," I begged, a bit breathless.

She bit me and I shrieked again, even louder. Blood began to flow down my chest…

Suddenly, Leah dropped me and quickly shifted. I winced as I hit the ground, panting.

"Embry shifted too… He almost heard my thoughts…" she growled, mostly to herself, I assumed, for she wasn't looking at me as she spoke. I had a feeling she would have down more if it hadn't been for Embry.

I would never be able to repay him.

"Now," Leah said, returning her focus to me, "stay away from him, or I'll come back," she snarled. Then she calmed down, changing her thought process I was assuming, before dashing into the woods and shifting once more, running away from me…

I groaned once she was gone, there was no chance anyone would just FIND me anytime soon… and I didn't really want to just lay out here. I was already getting woozy from blood loss… I really needed to call someone.

I reached for my cell phone (which I'd managed to keep from breaking) and tried to call Seth.

It rang…

… and went to voicemail.

I cussed, moaned, and then tried again… This time I tried Alice.

Voicemail.

I had the worst possible luck in the world… Leah hated me and now NO ONE would answer my phone calls…

Finally, I tried Esme…

It rang… Once… Twice…

"Hello?"

**E POV**

Neither Seth nor Krystle had come back when Alice had another vision… It went away too quickly for me to get a good glimpse at it, though…

"A medical bag… What was that Alice?" I asked her, confused.

She groaned, plopping down on the couch beside Bella and I. "I don't know…" she complained, her voice exasperated.

Just then, her phone beeped. Alice whipped it out.

"Hm… one missed call…" she said.

"From who?" Bella asked.

"Krystle…" Alice told her just as she hit the button to call her back. "Drat! It's busy!"

"Drat?" Bella asked, laughing a bit. I chuckled with her. Alice stuck her tongue out at us.

Another ring sounded from the Kitchen where Esme was cooking Lunch for Renesmee and Krystle; homemade pizza.

"Hello?" Esme answered. Even though I didn't want to eavesdrop, I wondered if it was Krystle…

It was.

"_Esme,"_ she breathed. _"It's Krystle…"_

"Dear, you sound terrible! Where are you? What's wrong?" Esme persisted, her voice filled with motherly worry. Alice heard Esme and realized who it was. She was up and in the Kitchen in a flash.

Just then, Seth came back from his patrol.

"Where's Krystle?" Seth asked, glancing around the Living Room.

I sighed. "She went for a walk," I told him just as she had instructed me too… at this rate, though, if she didn't tell him _soon_, _I _WOULD.

Esme's worried thoughts suddenly interrupted me.

"She sounds injured," she barely breathed rapidly to Alice. Both of them were aware of Seth's presence… They didn't want to tell him anything until they were sure of what was happening.

Alice snatched the phone from Esme. "Krystle, this is Alice. What happened? Are you _okay_?" she whispered quickly, but her voice, though it was soft, was filled with anxiety.

"Wait…" Seth started, feeling the tension in the air. He tired to peer into the Kitchen before flashing his stare back at me. "What's going on?"

I didn't know what to say… how to explain, because I didn't really know what was going on myself. I opened my mouth to speak when I heard Krystle's answer.

"_Leah attacked me…"_ she choked out, beginning to sound weak.

"Oh, no…" Esme breathed, her voice breaking at the end.

"WHEN?" Alice asked, her whispered now filled with anxiety AND anger. "How badly are you injured?" she persisted as Esme darted upstairs.

"Carlisle!" she called desperately as she ran.

"WHAT is going on?" Seth repeated, his voice rising. His thoughts grew anxious, too, all of them filled with Krystle and what COULD be going on… None of them were close to the terrible reality.

I rose from the couch with Bella. "It's Krystle…" was all I had time to breath before Seth interrupted, but I was still listening to the phone conversation.

"Is she HURT? Where_ is_ she?" he shouted. One of his hands started to shake…

"_I- … I don't know Alice! Just_ please_ HELP me," _she wailed.

Then, Esme came rushing back down the stairs and snatched the phone back from Alice. She'd heard what Krystle had just said.

"Sweetie, calm down. We're on our way," she promised and then hung up the phone.

Seth looked like he was about to breakdown. Esme went over to him and placed a calming hand on his shoulder just as Carlisle ran down the stairs.

"Alice, my medical bag," he instructed my sister.

Alice scowled. "Stupid vision… THIS is what it's about…" she growled under her breath, but she quickly did as told.

"Seth, Krystle is hurt, and we only know that she's in the middle of the woods…" Esme began to explain to him just as Alice came back.

"What happened?" Seth asked softly, his voice filled with shocked.

"Leah happened," Alice growled as she handed the bag to Carlisle.

Seth's eyes widened even more, then his expression became fierce. He began to shake again. He quickly backed out of the house, barely making down our front steps as his shaking grew worse, but then he took in a deep breath and controlled himself enough to run into the woods so as not to lose a pair of pants…

When he DID shift though, all of his fury came rushing back ten-fold.

"_I'm going to KILL her!"_ he shouted mentally.

"_Whoa man, what's going on?"_ Embry asked Seth just as I noticed Leah's mind disappear in the background.

Seth didn't notice.

"Come on, let's go!" Alice said, rather loudly as she went out the door. Seth started to search for her scent so we could find her. He found it rather quickly and ran after it, at full speed, before any of us had a chance to speak.

Esme, Carlisle, and Alice were the first to follow. I decided I would go too and darted afterwards. Bella was on my tail in a second. I gave her a kiss on the cheek, glad it wasn't her whom I was rushing to save. I know what I would have done if it HAD been Bella in Krystle's place…

**S POV**

I was running faster than I ever had before. The second I'd heard what had _happened _to Krystle…

I was going to MURDER Leah.

Embry was still waiting for an explanation as I dashed furiously through the woods, following Krystle's scent…

My thoughts of Leah and my Angel were all the answer he needed.

"_Dude, you have to tell Jake!"_ Embry told me, shocked and appalled over what had happened, and also upset for me.

"YOU _can,"_ I growled, but I didn't care what really happened, or what Jake said. Leah was going to pay no matter what and _I _would be the one to GET her.

Embry decided to act on my words. He ran towards the place where Jake and Renesmee were (for they had also decided to take a walk on this fine day) and shifted once he got near…

Now, my thoughts were entirely alone…

Krystle's scent began to grow stronger, fresher, and I pushed myself even harder, desperate to get to her. I left the Cullens far behind in my wake, so I got to her first…

I could hear her breathing first… her shallow, short… pain filled gasps. I winced mentally…

Then, I stepped into the clearing and skidded to a halt when I could see her… I let out a loud, pain filled yelp…

Her body was just lying on the ground, covered in blood… looking very broken… crumpled…

I quickly shifted and yanked up my pants before dashing to her side.

"No, no, no, _no_," I moaned as I squatted down next to her. I brushed her hair behind her ear and her eyes fluttered open a bit.

"Seth…?" she rasped… Her voice was so soft… and it sounded very weak… and _brittle_…

"Sh… I'm here," I soothed, now stroking her hair. She moaned a bit.

Moments after this, Esme and Alice dashed into the clearing, stopping abruptly when they saw Krystle, too. Esme gasped at the sight of her, Alice looked horrified, appalled, and _angry_.

Carlisle, Edward and Bella ran in next. Neither Edward nor Carlisle paused, though, when they came in, they both immediately came over to Krystle's side and began to examine her extensive wounds… which still made my anger boil.

How could Leah even _think_ about DOING such a thing to her? ESPECIALLY when I loved her like I did! AND Krystle had _only_ tried to make _peace_ with her, never PROVOKE her!

I moved myself so I could cradle Krystle's head in my lap so Edward and Carlisle could work.

"She broke her left arm… and some ribs along with it," Edward noted. I scowled, gritting my teeth to hold in my rage.

Krystle's shirt was soaked in blood, changed from a lovely green and grey AERO T to a… brown, horrifying mess… I wanted to yell in frustration at the sight of it…

Carlisle lifted up her shirt and this time I let out my reaction, a shocked gasp followed quickly by a ferocious growl. She had wounds there in the perfect, obvious shape of teeth… from a wolf's mouth.

"She's going to need stitches…" Carlisle said, a bit or sorrow in his voice. "I cannot do that here, but I can clean her wound…" He then got supplies out of his bag and began to work… When Krystle winced as he did, I did too.

Alice stepped forward, a worried, upset look on her face. "Krystle… what happened? Why did Leah _attack_ you?" she asked softly, her voice concerned, yet burning with curiosity underneath.

Edward glanced at Krystle and then to Alice. "She says her voice is very weak… so she wants me to speak for her…" Edward told Alice.

Alice nodded. Then, Edward winced a bit.

"Well… She was out _hunting_," he started, hesitating as she thought of how to word it. That's when I noticed the two bucks on the ground… drained and cut throat.

"Wait,_ hunting_?" I asked, now_ fully_ taking in what he was saying… As I spoke, I began to think about her feeding… and when she had LAST…

I couldn't remember her ever _leaving_ to feed… How long HAD it been since she'd fed last?

Edward held up one hand, suggesting he wouldn't speak, so I glanced at Krystle, worried and upset.

"I'll explain later…" she breathed, her voice scratchy.

I nodded, wishing I hadn't spoken… She sounded _so_ weak and needed to save her energy.

"She'd been hunting," Edward then continued, "and just when she'd finished, Leah had jumped out of the woods and pinned her to the ground…" We all listened intently as Edward explained.

"Leah shifted and… threatened her…" he told us. I tensed as he spoke… "She said to…–" he glanced at me meaningfully "– stay away from you… and she didn't, and doesn't, that she'd make her."

I growled. I wanted to hunt my sister down RIGHT NOW… The only thing that was keeping me here was Krystle… he head in my lap, the shallowness of her breath… and the beating of her heart. She kept me whole, human.

"Krystle refused to fight her, or leave Seth, so Leah attacked her… She shifted again, which gave Krystle enough time to try and scramble up a tree, but Leah grabbed her by the ankle and yanked her to the ground." Edward pointed out her wound on her ankle. "Krystle tried to scream, but Leah rammed her in the stomach –" he showed us the bruise, Esme looked like she was about to cry while Alice and Bella were simply horrified "– and knocked the wind out of her, cutting off her cry… She picked up Krystle and flung her into a tree, then; causing the broken bones –" he gestured to the breaks in both places "– Finally… she lunged at her and… picked her up by her stomach… She made her beg for mercy first… before biting her."

I looked down at Krystle and noticed that her eyes were closed, silent tears streaming down her cheeks.

My hands clenched into fists, shaking hard, but I would_ never_ shift near Krystle, EVER._ I_ would _never_ hurt her… Nor would I leave her, so I fought the urge to go rip my sister's head off then and there… SHE _needed _me…

Krystle lifted up her unbroken arm to stroke my cheek, opening her eyes to look up at me and I instantly stopped shaking.

"Krystle's convinced that Leah would have continued if Embry wouldn't have shifted then, making Leah's thoughts vulnerable…" Edward said, his voice lower now. "Then she left her here…"

I growled, THAT was why Leah had let me off of patrol duty early… THAT was why she'd been being so nice to me, _acting_ nice to me… She didn't want me to hear as she _maimed_ my girlfriend…

"That – … That's _horrible_," Bella breathed, her voice filled with sorrow. Edward instantly went over to her and tried to sooth her.

"I'm so sorry she did that to you…" Alice told Krystle, sorrow filling her voice. Krystle nodded to her.

Esme then walked over to us and squatted down by her husband.

"She'll be okay… right?" she all but pleaded, her voice (which was barely a whisper) filled with motherly concern.

Carlisle nodded. "Yes, she'll be fine… though she may have scars… I've never had to… 'nurse' a half-human half-vampire before… so I can't be sure how _exactly_ she'll heal, but, a human would most likely make it…"

"Most _likely_?" I asked, my voice rising in panic.

"Sh… No need to make her any more anxious, or stressed, then she already is. It definitely _won't_ help her situation," Edward warned me, his voice soft enough (and fast enough) that Krystle hopefully _hadn't_ heard him in her… condition.

Just then, Carlisle injected some morphine into her elbow (veins)… I watched as he wrapped her wounds next… and then he sighed.

"That's all I can do for her here," Carlisle informed me as Krystle began to relax slowly in my arms; the morphine was kicking in.

Carlisle noticed this, too. "I _might_ have over did it on the morphine, but I was not sure how fast she would burn it off so…"

"It's okay, better safe than sorry," I reassured him, beginning to stroke Krystle's hair again.

"We need to get her back to the house now," Carlisle said, standing. When he rose, Esme did too. "Edward," he continued, "why don't you and Bella head back ahead of us and get a spot ready for her where I can stitch and cast her?"

Edward nodded and he and Bella darted back through the woods.

"Is it okay that I move her now?" I asked Carlisle, my arms itching to hold her, to cradle her in my arms… to make her feel safe, loved.

Carlisle nodded. "It should be fine… though moving certain things may cause her a bit of pain," he warned me. I simply nodded back before gently scooping her up in my arms.

Krystle looked half-asleep, but she managed to smile up at me as I held her there. Her head was limp against my chest and I couldn't help but smile back at her, even though she was so hurt…

Esme stepped forward. "I can carry her back if you want me to. You can run with us then and we can get back faster…" Esme told me. I scowled mentally, I wanted so much to simply carry her myself… but I knew Esme was right… it WOULD be faster, and I knew she wouldn't hurt her… Esme loved Krystle almost as much as I did… _almost_.

I sighed and nodded. Esme smiled warmly at me and gently took Krystle from my arms. She barely stirred.

"Go on…" I told them then, "I'll catch up." They nodded, though Alice had a suspicious look on her fast, and headed off into the woods.

I waited until they were a bit ahead before allowing myself to swiftly shift… Then I darted after them.

Embry was back… He'd talked with Jake. As I ran, he replayed what had happened to me.

Jake had been appalled… He'd promised he'd talk with me about it later, as to what we would do about Leah… and her actions.

Embry was also listening to my thoughts, and seeing the extensiveness of her wounds and I heard what Jake said… I was still dashing forward, desperate to catch up with the Cullens and see Krystle again. Being away from her always made me anxious, but I was even more anxious now with her in the state she was in.

I prayed she wasn't in pain…

I caught up with the Cullens quickly, relaxing when I saw my Angel still safely cradled in Esme's arms.

I kept pace with them as we neared the house, now all but ignoring Embry… My thoughts were on Krystle only…

… and Leah.

At one point, Krystle lifted her head to find out where I was. She smiled at me, but I gently growled at her, not wanting her to strained herself. Krystle had enough energy to roll her eyes at me before laying her head back down.

The house came into view and I growled mentally. I had to go shift now, leaving her… I wanted to stay by her side,,,

I split off from the others and shifted quickly before running back to the house to be by my Angel.

**K POV**

My thoughts were getting fuzzier as the morphine continued to work its magic, all but erasing my pain.

Of course, the morphine was also messing with my head… Because it WAS, when Seth headed off our course to go deeper into the woods as the house came into view, I couldn't fully comprehend _why _he had. My lips turned down in a frown.

"Where's he going?" I asked (to no one in particular), my voice a bit slurred.

Esme smiled down at me, realizing what state of mind I was in.

"He's going to shift, honey," she explained kindly. "He can't very well come into the house as a wolf now can he?"

I nodded, slowly understanding, as we entered the house.

Edward and Bella had already set up Carlisle's things in the Living Room. All his medical supplies were there, along with a sheet covering the couch, which I was set on.

Carlisle took off my shoe and began working right away, starting (obviously) with my ankle. He unwrapped it and began to clean it again. With the help of the morphine, the only thing I could feel was the cold, not the pain.

Seth came sprinting in just as Carlisle finished wrapping it again. He quickly went over to me and sat at my head. I scooted myself back so I could rest my head on his lap. He smiled down at me when I did and began to stroke my hair again.

"Krystle, I need you to roll over for me so I can look at your back," Carlisle told me in a warm voice, though he sounded very much like a doctor.

I nodded and slowly did so, getting groggier (still from the morphine).

Carlisle rolled up my shirt and I heard Seth let out a slight gasp, though I could tell he'd tried to hide it…

The marks on my back from Leah's teeth were bad, maybe worse than the ones on the front, though both cut deep into the muscles there.

"Will those need stitches, too?" Seth asked in a low voice. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Carlisle nod. Seth scowled.

"Which ones do you want me to work on first Krystle?" Carlisle asked me.

"My back…" I told him, my voice a whisper. I was so tired…

Carlisle re-cleaned the wound first before I began to feel a slight tug on my skin as he stitched it… It felt really weird.

Carlisle worked quickly with each wound, and soon I very slowly rolling over onto my back (so as not to disturb the stitches too much) so he could work on my stomach.

That's when I noticed Esme and Alice were gone… I must have said my thoughts aloud because that's when Carlisle spoke.

"They thought you wouldn't want them watching while I worked on your wounds," he explained to me kindly as he stitched.

"Oh…" was all I managed to reply with.

Seth watched me silently was Carlisle worked.

"Watcha thinkin' about?" I asked him, looking up to see his face. Seth sighed, moving his hand to stroke my cheek.

"You really want to know?" he asked warily and I nodded, being a bit slow and not understanding what could possibly be on his mind…

"I was thinking about all the ways I could… harm my sister," he admitted sheepishly after a moment's hesitation, though a look of fury had come into his eyes as he spoke.

This time, I reached up a stroked his cheek. He relaxed instantly, his eyes closing at my touch and his facial expression gentle again.

"Promise me something…" I whispered. He opened his eyes to look at me and I continued.

"Don't hurt Leah… because of what she did to me…" I told him. Seth opened his mouth to protest but I cut him off. "I don't want her to hate me more, and I don't want to cause and anguish in your family… Any MORE anguish in your family… She still wants me to_ leave_… and you going to get my revenge _isn't_ going to help that… It might just provoke her more."

Again, Seth was about to speak when another person interrupted.

"Krystle, I know you two need to talk about this, but moving your stomach so much when you talk isn't going to help anyone," Carlisle informed me softly.

"Sorry," I breathed, shutting my mouth as he finished up my stitching.

Seth was quiet as well, but I noticed his muscles on his arm were taut. A hard mask was back on his face… He obviously didn't agree with the statement I wanted him to promise to…

Carlisle the stitching and then wrapped my entire stomach and part of my chest to help support the break (for he couldn't put a cast there).

Finally, Carlisle had to cast up my arm, which took a bit. He'd already checked (on sight) how and where the break was (how it'd broke) using his skilled hands, so now all he had to do _was_ cast.

My eyes were getting heavier as Carlisle finished up. He patted my knee once he was done, said something to Seth, and then got his stuff (most of it at least) and headed upstairs.

I barely noticed, I was almost completely out of it.

"Go on Angel, you can sleep now… You need your rest…" Seth whispered soothingly in my ear, his voice filled with love.

I may have nodded, I couldn't remember, but I did take his advice and soon, I was out.

_**(A/N: WELL? Watcha think? I need reviews people~ I luv them! HOPE you liked it~ Now go check out my website~ lol~)**_


	18. Screaming Revenge

_**(A/N: So far *out of the 5 reviews I've gotten* it seems most of you were shocked by ch. 17, but did you like it?**_

_**I hope you guys like this one~ Seth wants vengeance~ Enjoy~~)**_

**S POV**

She fell asleep in my lap, all bandaged up like she was… My anger boiled over and I couldn't wait any longer. I knew Krystle would probably be upset with me… but I _had _to find Leah… If the situation had been reversed (say she had a sibling and they'd hurt me and I'd told her not to hurt the sibling…) I'm sure she would have done the same.

I snatched up a pillow that was at her feet (without disturbing her) and very slowly eased her head onto the pillow, out from on my lap. Then I stood up and gave her a kiss on the forehead before turning around and –

– running into Jake… and Nessie.

I couldn't explode in front of her… I'd have to wait.

Just then, Alice came into the room and noticed this… She noticed my anger instantly (my_ controlled_ anger).

"Nessie, would you come upstairs with me for a second?" she asked. Renesmee nodded and the two headed upstairs.

"I'm going to_ kill _her…" I snarled the second the two were gone. My hands clenched into fists, all of my anger was racing back and out.

"Look, I know you're upset Seth–" Jake started to say.

"NO!" I cut in. "I'm not _upset_, _I_ am FURIOUS! You don't know what it is like- you don't know how it FEELS to have your own _sister _as a threat to the one you_ love_! How would YOU feel if, say, RACHEL hurt Renesmee? What would YOU do about THAT?"

Jake sighed. "I guess I see what you mean… but I'm going to have to come with you, someone has to tell you when enough is enough."

I only nodded, pressing my lips into a firm line, before heading past him and out the door, running into the woods to shift.

Leah was there and Embry wasn't.

Perfect.

I growled mentally at her, my fury focused, now, completely at her.

Then, Leah's thoughts betrayed her.

"_Dam! She didn't leave… or _die," she thought, but quickly tried to rein it in.

I was running towards her now, no, DASHING towards her. More snarls escaped from my lips. HOW could she even THINK that? How could she think that about_ my_ Krystle ES_PECIALLY_?

I wanted to rip her limbs off of her body _slowly _and _painfully_.

Leah's thoughts revealed that she was contemplating running… but then Jake joined us and stepped in.

"_Leah, stay,"_ he ordered and she froze.

I thought daggers at her as I neared where she was…

"_HOW _could _you?" _I screamed at her. _"Even if you hate her, I LOVE her! HOW could you do that to ME? Can you not even respect THAT?"_

"_She drinks and feeds off of HUMANS,"_ Leah snapped. As if I didn't_ know_ that! She _always _brought that up too. Was that her only arguing point as to why I shouldn't _be_ with her?

Leah didn't have an answer to that. Even though I hadn't thought it directly at her, she still heard it.

"_She _used_ to," _I reminded her. _"REMEMBER, you were interrupting her hunt when you _stupidly _and _rashly _ATTACKED her!" _My voice rose with every word.

Leah's scent hit my nose just then, she was close…

Then I realized… she was close enough to leap on.

My muscles coiled and I launched myself through the air and trees and landed on Leah, knocking her over and pinning her to the ground. Furious snarls were all but ripping their way out of my chest.

My entire being wanted to rip her to_ shreds_, make her suffer for what she did to MY _IMPRINT_, the instinct and bond there was just THAT strong… But, a small voice inside of me remind me that she was my sister… and that Mom would kill me if I hurt her…

Of course… if she never found OUT….

All of a sudden I leaped off of Leah and crouched down low in a fighting stance, still snarling furiously.

Leah stood up. _"Seth… I don't want to fight you."_

This infuriated me because THIS is_ exactly_ what Krystle's reaction had been to Leah.

I used her words against her, then, my self-control at its breaking point.

"_That makes it easier for me," _I told her, sneering mentally, and then I lunged for her.

I hit her with my head and she flew into another tree. I heard something crack and I _knew_ it wasn't JUST the tree (which fell over).

I heard the breath whoosh out of her and then I felt her pain. I held in my yelp, it had hurt a lot.

Then, my brotherly side came over me and I couldn't go any farther with this… My will was broken. I'd seen too much violence today, I just wanted to get back to Krystle now…

Then, a bit of my anger came back when I asked her a question as she lay on the ground panting (she'd live).

"_WHY?" _I questioned her.

Leah didn't even get a chance to speak before I continued.

"_She doesn't even HATE you, OR dislike you! HECK, she's the most forgiving person I've ever met! _I _think she's _crazy_ for _still_ protecting you even after what you DID!" _my voice was accusing now as I spoke.

Leah's mind had a hard time processing this…

"_How could she NOT hate me…" _she was thinking (to herself). _"I always thought she did…" _Then she asked me directly. _"She NEVER hated me?"_

I couldn't help but let out a little growl. _"NO… In FACT, she all but _begged _me NOT to hurt you because she doesn't want you to hate her _more_! She only wants you to _like_ her Leah. I can tell how much it bugs her that you don't, too. She used to mention that she thinks she's splitting up our family, but after a bit she never brought it up anymore, though I can tell it _still_ nags at her… Of course, this only made me mad at YOU because of how much _stress_ you put her through!"_

Just then Jake stepped in, feeling my tension starting to build up again. _"Leah, do you not remember the stories about the man who hurt a pack members imprint?"_

Leah wasn't shocked that he was siding with me, but she did scowl a bit when he did.

Leah nodded her head. _"Of course…" _she barely whispered, remembering the stories very well.

"_Then you might have a smidgen of an idea of how I _feel _right now," _I cut in, my mental voice having a slight growl to it.

Jake nodded. _"You may think you know what it's like to imprint simply because of how often you hear our thoughts, but you NEVER know _fully _until you actually experience it yourself._

"_You completely devote your life to them; no they ARE your life. You would do anything for them, BE anything for them, and protect them and keep them happy with your dying breath…"_

"_And if they get hurt, or someone threatens them, your first instinct is to_ kill_ them so no harm comes to the one you love…" _I though absent-mindedly and Leah winced.

"_I don't want you to hate me Seth…" _Leah whispered. _"I want you to be happy…"_

My anger suddenly swelled up again. _"Then give me the CHANCE to BE happy! STOP trying to kill my imprint! NO, just stop HARASSING her PERIOD!"_

Leah dipped her head in sorrow and nodded a bit. My fury completely evaporated then, I couldn't stay mad at her… She WAS my sister.

"_I'm sorry Seth…" _Leah finally breathed, looking at the ground (for she was still on it), not meeting my gaze.

That's when Jake stepped in.

"_Seth, I think you should go now," _he told me. His voice not a command, but I knew if I tried to NOT do as told (not that I WOULDN'T, I was dying to see Krystle again), he _would_ make it a command.

Without so much as another thought from me (other than _"Thank you"_), I turned around a sprinted back towards the house, desperate to see my angel once again.

**K POV**

I slept soundly without so much as a dream… but my awake time was not nearly as peaceful as my sleep time.

When I woke-up, I awoke to pain.

I sucked in a sharp breath, flying to a sitting position with my arms quickly and firmly wrapped around my waist as the fiery feeling flared up in my abdomen.

Of course, I then discovered that my position did nothing to help the stitches in my back (it made them hurt WORSE actually), so I slowly laid down so neither would hurt more than the other.

The morphine had obviously worn off.

As the pain softened (but by ALL mean did NOT go away), I began to realize some things, like, first, that I was in my bed and had fallen asleep on the couch (Seth had probably carried me up here, knowing him. He was so sweet). I also noticed my phone on the charger next to my bed. I reached for it and plucked the cord out before checking the time. It was a little after two in the morning, Wednesday August 3rd… which meant I'd slept all of yesterday and into today…

There was no way I'd be falling back asleep ANY time_ soon_, I wasn't tired, first of all, and secondly, the burning in almost every part of my body was hard to ignore.

I grew bored very easily, though, just lying there, so I decided to play some games on my iPhone (of which I had a lot of, thanks to Alice and the Cullens' INSAINE amount of money… and, even though I had a lot, my favorite had to be Diner Dash).

I played that for about 30 minutes before getting bored AGAIN and wondering if Seth was up… I didn't want to WAKE him by calling, so I decided to just send him a text (hopefully that wouldn't wake him up either).

Then, I played Sheep Toss for 15 minutes before my phone announced I had a text.

Seth was awake.

My text had read: "Hey, r u awake?"

His reply, "I just woke-up actually. Wats up Angel?"

"Did I wake you?" I asked him, instantly concerned.

"Nah. I'm a heavy sleeper, trust me… I woke-up becaz I was thinking- worrying about u actually,  
he told me.

"~ Aw thts sweet," I replied.

"Your changing the subject, wats up?" Seth persisted.

Before I could type out my response, I got another text.

"R u ok?"

"Im fine… just… not tired," I told him.

Only a few seconds after I sent it, my phone started ringing.

"Your boy-boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend. Your boy-boy-"

I answered it, sighing. "Hello?"

"I can't tell if you are lying when you text me, so say that again," was Seth's first response.

"Greetings to you too…" I muttered.

Seth sighed. "Hello Angel, now _please_ say that for me again."

I hesitated before speaking.

"I'm fine… I'm just not tired…" I barely whispered.

"Just as I thought, you ARE lying. There's more to it than that," Seth said, his suspicions confirmed.

"You don't need to worry about me, _I'm fine_," I repeated and Seth sighed again in exasperation.

"Krystle, it's my JOB to worry about you," he told me. "Now tell me what's wrong."

I took in a deep breath and then winced. "The morphine wore off…" I breathed, wincing again.

Seth was quiet.

"You're in pain then?" he asked quietly after a bit.

"Just a little…" I fessed up, not wanting to worry too much, not wanting to tell him the truth.

He groaned. "You are SUCH a bad LIAR! It's more than a little, isn't it?"

"Yes…" I whispered.

"_Dam Leah_ for hurting you," he growled under his breath.

"Seth…" I began.

He cut me off.

"NO! I can be mad at her all I want, even if you're not! She MAY have apologized in the woods but that doesn't mean a THING! She _still_ HURT you!" he snapped rather loudly.

I was shocked, shocked for two reasons; one, Seth RARELY yelled at me… and two –

"Leah apologized?" I asked, my voice as stunned whisper.

"Yes," Seth growled.

I didn't speak, not sure how to respond to that.

After a moment of silence, Seth's heavy breaths quieted down and he finally spoke again.

"Krystle?" he asked quietly.

"I'm still here…" I barely breathed. Seth sighed in relief.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you," he told me softly. "I didn't mean to be so harsh it's just… I'm – I feel VERY… _protective_ of you… and when my own _sister_ – !" he cut himself off, for his voice had begun to rise again. "I'm sorry," he repeated.

"You have nothing to apologize for," I reassured him softly.

Seth's next sentence surprised me.

"Wait, um Krystle? I know this is off topic but I just remembered something…" he told me.

"Go ahead…" I encouraged softly, though a bit afraid of what he might say.

"Before toda- … _yesterday, _how long had it been since you'd fed?" Seth asked, suspicion in his voice and concern for my answer.

"… 15 days…" I breathed _very _quietly.

Seth's voice had a layer of anger buried under it now. "And how long of breaks do you take _between_ feedings _normally_?"

"… 3 days is the longest I've ever gone…" I admitted weakly, unable to lie to him, even if it would prevent him from having a stroke.

"3 DAYS?" Seth exploded, but then he quickly reined it in, his voice hard again. "WHY on earth hadn't you been feeding?"

I instantly became defensive. "BECAUSE I wanted to be _good_, good enough so that I might actually, you know, _deserve_ to even _look _at you every day? Leah was always right! I'm just a _monster _and you deserve BETTER!"I told him harshly, crying now. "I wanted you to be _proud_ of me instead of always defending my- my _NATURE_!

"I thought that _maybe_ I could just NOT feed at ALL, but then that wasn't working and Edward found out and –"

**S POV**

I couldn't believe what she was telling me… ALL of this was _Leah's_ fault, too! All of these… _stupid_, TWISTED images she had of herself as some monster were all WRONG!

Then she mentioned something about Edward.

"Wait, what does _Edward_ have to do with all of this?" I asked her, my voice _barely_ controlled.

"He's known about my plan… for a while…" she admitted in a whisper. My anger built up; _why hadn't he told me?_

"And…" I persisted in a hard tone.

"When he first found out, he tried to talk me out of it," Krystle explained. "That didn't work because of my stubbornness… but I made him promise not to tell you…"

I scowled.

"By about the 12th day, you and Renesmee smelled… _irresistible_… and then by yesterday… I caved in," she admitted, her voice back down to a soft whisper. "I had to leave the house the second after you did… and I went hunting… like the Cullens do… That's when Leah jumped me."

I pinched the bridge of my nose, trying to control my breath and shaking; I refused to yell at her again, too… Even once at night was inexcusable.

Finally, I managed to speak.

"_Promise_ me that you will NEVER starve yourself again," I told her, my voice low and hoarse.

Krystle sighed. "Seth –"

"PROMISE me," I all but growled.

"… I promise…" Krystle whispered.

I sighed, too, in relief. "Good…" Just then, I yawned.

"You're tired," Krystle noted. "You can go back to sleep now Seth."

"No, I can stay up with you," I told her stubbornly.

"NO," she said just as stubbornly, "you need your rest. I've slept for half a day (or more), YOU haven't, so sleep, I'll live."

I sighed, she always won. "Fine… I will… I love you," I told her.

"I love you, too," she told me and I could hear the smile in her voice. I smiled, too.

"Bye," I whispered.

"Goodnight Seth," she purred and then she hung up.

I sighed sadly and put my phone back on the stand next to my bed before lying down on the mattress again and closing me eyes. I quickly fell asleep.

_**(A/N: Well? What did you think? I know it took a while to update, but I had lots of stuff going on BTW**_

_**READ THIS: **__**Okay so I started a new story that will branch off of this one a bit called "Black Eyes, Blue Tears." Its and Embry imprint story and Krystle and Seth will have some interlacing chapters in it if you wish to read it~ I hope you liked this chapter!**_

_**REVIEW!)**_


	19. 30 Minutes or it's FREE

_**(A/N: Okay, so Contest in place~ Here's the first chapter AFTER it~ REVIEW peoples!**_

_**Enjoy~ OH BTW with "Black Eyes, Blue Tears," it is set later on… about 3 or 4 chapters later…**_

_**NOW READ~)**_

**K POV**

I stayed up, never falling back asleep. I played with my iPhone for another good hour and a half. After that, though, I decided I should get up.

I moaned as I slowly got to my feet and limped over to my closet (which Alice had so graciously filled).

I grabbed a cute, dark pair of jeans that had various tiny rips in them. Then, I grabbed a shirt with a faded tiger on it and slipped on a small (short) black jacket over the top. I grabbed two random socks and put on a pair of sneakers slowly over my bandaged ankle. Then, I went into the bathroom.

After brushing my hair, I curled it. Then, I cleaned my face and brushed my teeth before slowly heading out of my room and down the hall.

When I opened my bedroom door, I realized that most of the house was up already, Esme was even cooking breakfast (which I smelled). I smiled.

I began to shuffle forward and scowled, this wasn't easy, and it hurt. I hated feeling so useless, helpless.

I was having to use the wall for support as I walked (shuffled) (or limped) when Alice suddenly dashed over to help me. She put my arm around her shoulder, supporting most of my weight as we went into the Living Room.

"Thanks Alice," I said after I was seated on the couch. She nodded, smiling at me, though I could see some sorrow in her eyes because of my injury. Then, she headed off into the Kitchen.

I closed my eyes and leaned back into the couch sighing. Then, I inhaled, trying to figure out what Esme was cooking… it smelled like eggs… and cheese… and _bacon_…

"_Yum…"_ I thought to myself. I loved bacon…. Maybe she was making an omelet…

Sure enough, just a bit later, Esme walked into the room with a tray, which had on it; a glass of orange juice, a plate filled with two omelets, a strip of bacon, and a piece of toast, and some silverware and napkins.

"Esme-" I began to protest but she put up one finger as she put the tray down across my lap.

"Hon, we've been over this. I WANT to and you're_ family_ now, so stop complaining and just accept life for what it is," she said in a motherly tone.

I sighed and didn't argue any more. It was true that I was beginning to think of Esme as my mother, and this only supported my thoughts of her more. As I cut up my food and began to eat, Esme smiled and then headed back into the Kitchen.

Carlisle came down the stairs then with a syringe. He told me it was painkillers and, for that, I was grateful as he injected them into me… though I still felt as though I was being waited on hand and foot…. I hated feeling so useless.

Just then, Seth's aurora came into my "radar" and I couldn't help but smile as I ate more of my omelet. His presence was coming closer every second; I knew he was coming to the house. I could even, after a few minutes, hear his feet as they ran through the woods after he'd shifted… My heart longed for him already…

He came in the door and only looked about five feet before spotting me. The second he did, the biggest smile spread across his face, making me smile too as he came over and plopped down next to me on the couch.

Seth wrapped him lovely, tan, muscular arm around my shoulder and then gave me a kiss under my left ear (for that was the side on which he was seated).

"Good morning beautiful," he whispered in my ear. "How are you feeling?"

I snuggled closer to him before answering.

"Just dreadful…" I moaned at first, my head tilted back so I could look up at him. I was being very dramatic, "but now that YOU'RE here, I'm perfect."

Seth sighed, his breath tickling my chin. "I missed you, too."

I smiled a bit as I took another bite of my omelet.

While I ate, Seth kissed me, trailing up and down my cheek and jaw… He left a trail of warmth where his lips touched me. Even as he was doing that, I stayed as close to him as possible, I was cold… I was hoping Seth wouldn't notice. I knew he'd over-react.

He did, though.

"You're freezing," Seth noted in a worried tone, rubbing one of his hands up and down my right arm as he pulled me even closer.

Just then, Carlisle came into the room and over to us. "Her temperature dropped from lack of blood," he explained. "Speaking of which, Krystle, I _highly_ recommend that you be _feeding_ more often for a couple of weeks until you are fully healed."

I nodded, about to respond when Seth spoke.

"How is she supposed to hunt in this condition?" he questioned.

"Well, if necessary, there are always blood bag-" he began to say, but I cut him off.

"I _refuse_ to drink human blood anymore," I said, my tone suggesting my finality of the subject.

Seth looked a bit shocked, but not completely. He also looked a little relieved…

Carlisle just nodded understandingly.

"Well then how is she supposed to feed?" Seth asked his face still a bit surprised.

Emmett jogged into the room, grinning. He walked up behind me and clamped his hands down on my shoulder.

"I could always hunt for ya Krystle," he offered cheerfully, "and if I'm not back in 30 minutes, it's free!"

I laughed. I couldn't help but picture Emmet as this pizza-delivery guy speeding down the highway with a Domino's pizza in hand, and boy what a funny picture that was!

I smiled up at Emmett. "I think I'll have to take you up on that offer."

Emmett laughed. "Awesome! What would you like? I can get about anything available. There's moose, deer, mountain lion, grizzly –"

I couldn't help but laugh, too. "Um… I don't care! Just something with blood in it," I told him.

Emmet nodded. "Okay," he said. Then he beamed once more. "Time me," he challenged, "and if I'm not back in 30 minutes or less… you can make me do one dare, no questions asked."

I beamed at the idea and flipped out my iPhone. I went to the stopwatch feature and looked back up at Emmett. "Ready… set… GO!" I started it and Emmett dashed off. I kept grinning, this would be fun.

Seth sighed. "You just had to do that didn't you?" he said. I nodded, still smiling. "Well… if it makes you happy," he said after a bit.

I laughed, looking up at him. "Believe me, it brings me _much_ joy," I purred.

Carlisle chuckled from behind us. "Well, Krystle, try not to count on him being late. Emmet is very competitive and doesn't like to lose… but if he gets distracted… you may have a chance, not that I want him to lose or anything, or that I wouldn't enjoy seeing him do whatever you want him to do, but just so you know…"

With that, Carlisle left, a smile on his face as he went.

Seth and I sat in each other's arms for a bit, the stopwatch still going. After a bit, Seth spoke.

"If he doesn't make it back in 30 minutes… what are you going to dare him to do?" he asked.

I whispered it to Seth-

Alice's laughter suddenly peeled throughout the house. Then, she was at my side. "OMG that would be hilarious! You HAVE to do that! Don't worry, Rose and I can slow him down," she all but purred. She'd obviously _seen _what I was thinking.

Rosalie came into the room, too, then. "Help slow WHO down?" she asked, curious. She'd obviously heard our conversation.

Alice quickly explained. "Emmett is hunting for Krystle because of her condition and he promised her that if he wasn't back in 30 minutes that she could dare him to do whatever she wanted and she'd planned on- " Alice suddenly when low and fast in Rosalie's ear so neither Seth nor I could hear. _I_ already knew what I was doing, of course, so it didn't matter.

Rosalie beamed, giggling a bit. "Emmett would so go for that. It'll be so funny," she laughed. Then she turned to look at me, grinning. "We've got your back."

I smiled at them. "Great, thank you kindly."

Then, I realized something.

"Wait, Alice how did you even SEE that?" I asked her.

Alice just shook her head. "First of all, I HEARD you give the bet to Emmett and I can see HIM just fine. I know when he's gonna be back or not."

I nodded. "That's understandable. Best of luck with your stalling."

Alice and Rosalie nodded, still smiling, before dashing out the door, whispering excitedly to each other.

Of course, if merely TWO of the Cullens know about something, the rest WILL find out. What with a mind-reader and a psychic on their side…

Then, Edward came in with Bella and Renesmee.

"Did I hear something about pranking Emmett?" he asked, grinning. Pranking Emmett seemed to be everyone's favorite pastime.

I nodded and Edward chuckled.

"_Good_ one," he laughed. "Is that pay back for all the times he's teased you two?"

I nodded again, a grin coming back onto my face.

Bella looked up at Edward and Renesmee looked confused, too.

Edward told them what my plan was and Seth laughed again.

"It's an awesome idea right?" he said proudly, kissing me under my jaw. He had his big, signature smile on his face.

Bella was beaming, too. "I can NOT wait until Emmett has to do that." She looked up at Edward. "We HAVE to record that so we can have some dirt on him."

Edward laughed and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "I wouldn't worry about THAT love, Esme is already getting the video camera."

All of us laughed. Oh, I couldn't wait until those 30 minutes were up.

**A POV**

Krystle's prank was ingenious. I couldn't stop thinking it over as Rose and I dashed through the woods towards where Emmett was hunting.

"SO, I assume YOU will be the one to stall him," I began as Rose and I ran. I was leading since I knew where he was at.

"Then what will YOU be?" Rose questioned.

I beamed. "The back-up that will nail him if he tries to escape," I informed her happily, though I knew she wouldn't need any help. I saw what she was going to do… and how Emmett would react.

Rose scoffed. "As if he will even TRY to run…" she all but purred.

Then, I saw the plans alter a bit and I gagged. "REMEMBER, Krystle still needs her food back," I told her sternly, not liking the image I was getting of her and Emmett.

Rosalie laughed and the plans changed.

As we drew nearer to where Emmett was, I heard him roar, followed by the snapping of a bear's neck. I rolled my eyes, the boy was crazy over-dramatic when it came to killing his prey.

We slowed as we neared the clearing. Emmett had a deer, a coyote, and now a bear with him. When we stopped, his head snapped up.

He inhaled, then the hunting look went out of his eyes. He straightened up and moved toward us.

"Rose…? Alice?" he asked, confused.

Rose pranced forward and I merely took two steps closer to observe.

Rose went over to Emmett, batting her eyelashes at him.

"Hey…" she purred, her voice seductive. "What are you doing out here all alone? I could have gone hunting with you…"

"Uh…" Emmett managed to get out, his eyes looked blank, like Rosalie had managed to erase all of his thoughts.

Men and their _hormones_…

Rose began to walk two of her fingers up his chest. "You know I haven't seen much of you today…" she said, still purring.

Emmett suddenly gained his composure, beaming at her. He'd obviously forgotten about the little "bet" between him and Krystle, though.

All we needed was five minutes… and then, no matter how fast he ran, he'd never make it back in time.

I beamed evilly, but neither person noticed.

Emmett wound his arms around Rose's waist and began to purr too. I could tell Rose was still in control of our purpose, but I still had to look away as they began to kiss… because it had to be LONG(for a human, at least)…

I looked at my clock and the five minutes flew by. Rose suddenly pulled back from Emmett and looked him in the eyes.

"WHY were you out here again?" she asked him innocently, cocking her head to one side for effect.

Emmett thought about it for only a second before his eyes widened. "SHIT!" he shouted, looking at his phone clock (which he'd whipped out). He scowled, but a light was shinning in his eyes. He didn't look mad at all.

"You gals PLANNED this," he accused teasingly as he scooped up the three prey.

Rose laughed as we ran back together at full speed. "You're not mad at me?" she asked.

Emmett only smiled softly and lovingly at her. "I could never be mad at you Rose," he told her in his warm, loving, teddy-bear voice.

Rose smiled happily back, her love showing through her eyes.

"So…" Emmet started as we neared the river, "what's this terrible thing Krystle has planned for me?" He finished with a grin, obviously excited to find out and not the least bit upset that he WOULD have to do something.

"Hm… should we tell him Rose?" I questioned as we flew over the river.

Rose laughed. "Nope, we're HERE so I think Krystle should," she all but purred.

Emmet sighed, but he was still beaming. "You guys are EVIL," he laughed.

I grinned as we slowed down. "That's what they call me!"

_**(A/N: Sorry this one took so long, I hope you guys enjoyed it! REMEMBER the 6 letter word?**_

_**REVIEW~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)**_


	20. WereButler

_**(A/N: *READ THE BOTTOM AUTHOR'S NOTE PLZ~ THANK YOU!***_

_**Now let us see what Krystle has in store for poor ol' Emmet~ =D)**_

**K POV**

An evil grin spread onto my face as I began to hear Rosalie, Alice, and Emmett near the house… I was_ so_ looking forward to this.

Every Cullen (and some wolves) had gathered into the room I was originally in to watch the on-coming events. I was still grinning; I hoped they would get as much of a kick out of it as I was about to.

The door opened and Emmett set his (well, mine soon, technically, but-) fresh kill outside of the front door on the porch. He grinned as he stepped inside, stopping only a few feet in. Alice and Rosalie followed him, but didn't stop. Instead, the two girls went over to where there family was at to watch what I was about to dare him unfold.

"Dare and then food," was the first thing Emmett said. I laughed.

"Really? Are you SURE?" I questioned, not sure if he was quite… right in the mind, if you know what I mean.

Emmett nodded, beaming. "Yes, bring it ON."

A few chuckles were heard behind me as I thought about it.

"Now, I want to clarify first, I can dare you to do ANYTHING right?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

Emmett nodded. "Yep, anything, and I have to do it," he laughed.

I beamed. "You know you really SHOULD be a bit more scared then you are Emmett," I all but purred, "because I want revenge for all the times you teased Seth and I."

Emmett shook his head, smiling. "Believe me, little gal, it takes a LOT to get me scared," he informed me.

I nodded. "Uh, huh, okay then," I said, "Emmet, I DARE you to… dress up like a werewolf, like the ones in old movies, AND a butler for two weeks. You must act like BOTH characters all week, also, which includes howling at the moon and calling EVERYONE 'sir' or 'miss' and 'misses'. You must ALSO act like a butler in the way that you have to serve me, Seth, Jacob and all of the rest of your family for the entire two weeks… and if I catch you with you costume off at ANY time during these two weeks, the time must be extended."

Emmett had a really shocked look on his face as chuckles could be heard from his family. His expression was simply…_ priceless_.

Finally, Emmet composed himself enough to cast a slight glare at me. "You're good," he told me and I beamed. He laughed a bit. "So when do I start?" he asked.

Alice skipped forward to stand next to me then. I gestured to her. "The second Alice helps you get your costume on, with the help of Rosalie, of course. Once you are changed, your dare begins!"

Emmett grinned and shook his head. Alice grabbed one of his hands and Rosalie grabbed the other.

"Come on," Rosalie sung a bit as he was all but dragged along, "time to get your _COSTUME_ on."

Alice's laughter peeled as they disappeared up the stairs.

_**(A/N: I thought I'd update for… the 4**__**TH**__** OF JULY! WEEEE! I WILL change this later so its longer~ but I didn't want to keep u waiting!**_

_**Review!)**_


	21. CONTEST OVER

_**A/N: YEAH! **_

_**I got my 100 REVIEWS!**_

_**You guys ROCK!**_

_**So, remember, if you won, PM me and these are your prizes for what review you got~**_

_**75**__**th**__** – Name gets mentioned when Krystle goes to school (once)**_

_**80**__**th**__** – You get to be a teacher for one of her classes (of your choice) *throughout the entire story***_

_**90**__**th**__** – YOU get to be a rogue Vampire who attacks Embry's Imprint so you will be in TWO of my stories~ You will have not much mention at first, but you will become more important later I PROMSIE~**_

_**100**__**th**__** – HOPEFULLY this is the favorite prize… the 100**__**th**__** Reviewers gets to be a member of the Volturi guard and they also get a sneak preview of what their character (name of your choice, for all, you can use your real name and looks or not~ IDC, I understand either way) will being doing~ They can also have a power if they desire or not~**_

_**Thanks to ALL for reading!**_

_**~KKCopper**_


End file.
